Scarlet Sky, Book Three: A Rising Wind
by AsterEris
Summary: Windpaw...Firepaw...Ravenpaw..the legacy of Firestar continues in these three young cats, as well as their halfbrother Ghostpaw. Each of them has a destiny that will decide the fate of their Clan...and possibly the whole forest...the prophecy continues..
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello, readers! This is the very first chapter of Scarlet Sky, Book Three: A Rising Wind. Well, prologue…by the way, this is about six moons since last book. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A frigid wind blew restlessly across the ice-covered stone, whistling and screaming like a battling warrior. Inside the cave of the Tribe of Rushing Water, there was an eerie silence, broken only by the occasional whisper.

"This weather hasn't let up for a few days now," murmured a brown tabby she-cat, string mournfully out of the cave that was protected only by the waterfall. "Soon we'll run out of food entirely. All of the prey is practically rotted already, and it won't be long before one of us gets sick."

The queen sitting beside her nodded but said nothing. This particular she-cat wasn't very welcome among the cats of her Tribe, since her mate was considered a traitor. But she had friends enough, and she knew that she wouldn't be staying long, just long enough for her kits to be old enough to leave the nursery.

"Besides, it's freezing in here, and our kits are in danger just walking around." The loud, indignant voice of one of the queens seemed enough to break the cold silence.

"Yes, yes, it's true! In fact, we're all in danger!"

"But the weather is the will of the Ancestors!"

"Than this must be a punishment!" A cat cried, loud enough for all of the cats in the cave to hear.

There was a sudden hush, and then someone whispered, "But…for what?" More silence. The queen who had made no sound felt a chill go down her spine, and not because she was cold.

"Maybe," came a drawling hiss from a corner, and all eyes turned. "Maybe, it's because we harbor traitors in our midst." There were a few gasps and cries of outrage, but for the most part the Tribe was silent. "Maybe, if we drive out these traitors, the weather will return to normal, and we will all be saved."

The queen looked around, panic welling up in her chest. Nearly every pair of eyes was focused on her and her two young kits, who were sleeping peacefully between her paws.

"Yes, perhaps. Perhaps we should…just tell them to leave…"

"Tell them?" came the same voice, and the cats' gazes shifted back to the speaker. "Tell them? You think that a family of blood traitors will listen if we just _tell_ them to go?"

The members of the Tribe glanced around at each other, their eyes wide.

"No, we must force them away."

Again there was silence, and then the speaker rose to his feet. It was a ginger tom, with dark brown streaks criss-crossing his back and many scars. He wore a smug smile across his face, and his eye twitched when he turned to stare at the queen and her kits.

The she-cat rose to her feet, and one of her kits let out a pitiful squeal.

"No, no, Claw, you wouldn't, Skyteller wouldn't let you…my mate will be here any minute, please don't do this…" she mewed imploringly, her crystal blue eyes wide with fear.

"But I can do whatever I want. And I want you gone. Besides, the Ancestors obviously want to leave here as much as I do. We extended our hospitality long enough for you to bear your traitor kits, and now we want you gone."

No paw was lifted against Claw as he approached her. The queen took a wary step back, so that she was standing protectively over her kits.

"Leave here, or I will make you go."

The queen glanced behind her at the storm tearing around outside, whipping ice and snow this way and that. She turned back, her whiskers quivering. "Please…" she whimpered, her tail between her legs.

"No, no, I think that it is about time you were gone."

With no warning, the tom leapt forward with a snarl, charging headlong into the queen's side. She was flung aside with a bark of fear, and collided with the stone wall of the cave with a resounding crack. With a feeble moan, she crumbled to the floor of the cave.

The tom laughed quietly, and then turned to the crowd. "See what happens to the mates of traitors? They suffer as the Ancestors will!"

He then whirled again and stood before the kits of the unconscious queen, who were now both awake and crying pitifully. One or two of the queens stepped forward to try and protect them, but they were forced back by a low growl from the ginger tom's throat. "Who agrees that the kits of a dirty traitor should not deserve life? Who agrees?"

None of the cats made a sound, and the tom seemed to take this as a yes.

With a twisted smile, he raised a paw and swiftly brought it down upon one of the kits. There was no sound, but a tiny pool of blood began to form around the small, unmoving body. **(A/N. Sorry for the gruesome and depressing death scene. I wasn't sure how else to make it dramatic. Please don't hate me!)**

Again, there were a few yelps of surprise and fear from the crowd, but the tom ignored them. He had moved on to the next kit, and was about to deal another deathblow, when an earsplitting shriek rent the icy air. A group of about four cats came racing into the cave, their fur soaked and their whispers hung with little icicles.

"Claw! What is the meaning of this?" one of the cats yowled, his eyes smoldering. Claw looked up; cringing at the sound of the deep, rough voice.

"My lord, I only meant to get rid of the traitors so that the storm would end -surely that is the will of the Ancestors-"

"And who are you to interpret the will of the-" but the cat never finished, as another wail of horror came spiraling up from the group of cats. A gray tom came loping forward, his face contorted with anger at the sight of the dead kit and the motionless queen. He stepped forward and nudged the silent kit, recoiling when there was response. He looked up, anguish in his eyes.

"I suppose this is your doing?" he hissed, spitting out the words like pebbles.

Claw looked around, as if looking for someone else to blame it on, but no cats had blood on their paws. Claw looked at Skyteller, the cat who had called his name, with a plea in his eyes, but the tall tom said nothing, only watched.

"My daughter is dead? My _daughter_ is _dead_?" the gray tom whispered, his whole body quivering violently. "You demon!" The tom launched himself at Claw, rage boiling in his eyes. In a matter of moments, chaos was loose in the cave.

The gray tom battled furiously with Claw, but he was hungry and tired, and Claw was driven by a maniacal desire to murder the gray cat.

The other members of the Tribe were choosing sides rapidly, and fighting viciously among themselves, and the cave had become a writhing mass of angry cats.

Unbeknownst to the battling creatures around her, the comatose she-cat was rising from her position on the cave floor, and with blurred vision, she watched as battling cats charged past her. Dazed and confused, she padded forward to where her two young kits till lay, though only one was mewling now. She gazed at the dead kit in bewilderment, then stepped past it and picked up her other kit in her jaw.

With unsure paw steps she made her way to the mouth of the cave, and paused as wind buffeted her silver fur. As she was about to step into the storm, she stumbled over something large. She looked down to find a pile of gray fur at her feet, damp with blood. The she-cat cried out in horror. It was her mate. He was dead. With a pounding heart, to sick to think, the she-cat stepped onto the small, narrow path beside the waterfall, wincing as the icy-cold water misted around her.

Plodding along like a tired elder, she forged her way through the storm, powered only by her grief and the determination to prove that her mate' death was not in vain. Even if it cost her her own life, she would make sure that her remaining kit was safe.

**0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So you've hopefully guessed that the she-cat was Mistystone, and the gray tom was Louis. Her daughter Featherkit was the one that was killed. So sad! I nearly cried as I wrote it. But it gets happy, and don't worry, she doesn't die. But a part of her had died in that cave, with her daughter and her mate…dun dun dun…so ya. That was the prologue. This book will be from the point of view of Windkit (Mistystone's son), Firekit (Redstorm's daughter) and Ravenkit (Pinenose's daughter). I'm so excited to write it!**


	2. Chpater 2: Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Lionstar: golden tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Firepaw_

**Deputy:** Scarletspirit: red she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Waterpaw_

**Medicine cat: **Bloomfrost: gray she-cat

Apprentice: Mistystone: silver she-cat (ran away)

**Warriors: (senior warriors first, newest warriors last)**

Eagletalon: heavyset golden tabby tom with sixth toe on left hind paw

_Apprentice: Willowpaw_

Bluefall: long-legged blue she-cat

_Apprentice: Mothpaw_

Maplefang: pretty gold/brown she-cat

Puddlespots: white and light gray spotted tom

_Apprentice: Cinderpaw_

Dovewing: light brown she-cat, gray eyes

Ambertail: pretty golden tabby she-cat

Sunblaze: handsome ginger tom

Cardinalbelly: black-gray she-cat with red underbelly, formerly of ShadowClan

Crowtail: long-legged dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Bearclaw: very dark brown spotted tom

Rowanscar: black and gold spotted tom with long scar across his cheek

_Apprentice: Tallpaw_

Moss-stripe: small gray tom

Gingerfoot: pale ginger to, deaf in left ear

Redstorm: huge red tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Owlpaw_

Pinenose: dark gray tabby tom with brown muzzle

Stripethroat: marmalade tabby tom

Leafstep: beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan

Bentwing: brown and white striped tom

Sootstreak: spunky gray she-cat

Darkfang: lithe black tome with icy blue eyes

_Apprentice: Ghostpaw_

Ratwhisker: brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw: bright red she-cat with a splash of white across her face

Waterpaw: thin, long-legged blue tom, very reserved

Graypaw: gray tom

Cinderpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Owlpaw: golden tabby tom

Ghostpaw: very pale silver tom

Tallpaw: black and white tom

Mothpaw: pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Willowpaw: brown she-cat with white underbelly and white paws

**Queens:**

Vinetail: pretty gold she-cat (mate – Bearclaw)

Snakefang: dark gray she-cat (mate Moss-stripe)

Kits: Mirekit

Spruceleaf: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes (mate – Rowanscar)

Kits: Rabbitkit, Nettlekit

Goldbrook: pretty, thin gold she-cat (mate – Crowtail)

Pondfroth: pale gray she-cat (mate – Pinenose)

Kits: Ravenkit, Shadowkit

**Elders:**

Moonblow: blind gray tom

Squirrelclaw: ginger she-cat

Fadedpelt: once-pretty white she-cat with blue eyes, partially blind

Badgerfoot: white tom with black feet, retired early, broke his leg falling off of a boulder, it never healed properly

**WindClan:**

Leader: Tanglestar: black and brown tom with white underbelly

_Apprentice: Grasspaw_

Deputy: Molefoot: dusky gray tabby tom

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Medicine cat: Laurelstep: pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Hollowtree: silver tabby tom

Warriors:

Owlwing: tabby she-cat

Rainpatter: black and white she-cat

_Apprentice: Lilypaw_

Longpelt: dark gray tabby tom

Brackenear: pale brown tabby tom

Mudpelt: ginger tom

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Slytail: black and white tom

Burnishedleg: heavyset gray tom

Cloudbelly: white she-cat with crooked tail

Gorsepad: brown tabby tom

Graywind: long-furred silver she-cat

Wrenflight: red she-cat

_Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Kindleheart: red tabby she-cat

Reedwhisker: pretty yellow she-cat

Deadtree: dark gray tom

Brambletail: tortoiseshell tom

Apprentices:

Grasspaw: ginger tom

Tigerpaw: brown tabby she-cat

Lilypaw: gray she-cat with white spots

Snowpaw: white she-cat

Fernpaw: dark gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Coldfur: pretty silver she-cat (mate – Longpelt)

Daffodilfur: yellow she-cat (mate – Slytail)

Kits: Timberkit, Loopkit

Elders:

Clipfur: gray tom with white underbelly

Nightspot: ginger tom with black patches

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Gravelstar: dark gray tom

Deputy: Palepelt: small cream she-cat with large scar across her cheek

_Apprentice: Shortpaw_

Medicine cat: Twilightpath: dark ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Hoverwing: blue tom

Warriors:

Poppycloud: tortoiseshell she-cat

Treeclaw: black tom

Dirtleg: dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Huntedwing: yellow she-cat

Brushscar: ginger tom

Willowslash: tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Flightpaw_

Blackstripe: white tom with black and brown stripes

Poppyfoot: pretty ginger she-cat

Quickfoot: pretty gray tabby she-cat

Hawktalon: dark brown tabby tom

Moonstripe: shy pale gray tom

Graycrow: dark gray, almost black, she-kit

Yewcloud: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Shortpaw: small black and gray tom

Whitepaw: ginger tom with white underbelly

Flightpaw: ginger she-cat

Queens:

Ashclaw: dark gray she-cat (mate – Blackstripe)

Kits: Flowkit, Stonekit, Climbingkit, Twokit

Tallriver: black she-cat (mate – Treeclaw)

Kits: Smallkit, Downykit

Elders:

Firestorm: enormous red tom with white patch around his eye

Frostflame: tall silver she-cat

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Froststar: pretty silver she-cat

_Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

Deputy: Redwing: long-legged red tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Littleleaf: small gray and white spotted tom

Sparrowflight: tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Pantherpelt: black tom

_Apprentice: Stonepaw_

Duskfur: pretty gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Shrewtail: small mouse-brown tom

Grasswave: long-furred brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Washpaw_

Volepelt: brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Fastpaw_

Drycreek: pale ginger tom with white underbelly

Ashwhisker: dark gray tom

Coalfur: dark gray she-kit

Granitestep: stocky gray tom with blue eyes

Sandstripe: pale yellow she-cat

Silverbrook: pretty silver she-cat

Apprentices:

Flowerpaw: gray and white she-cat

Stonepaw: dark gray (almost black) she-cat

Washpaw: small blue-gray tom

Fastpaw: very pale tabby tom

Queens:

Mousetail: pale brown she-cat with ginger paws (mate – Shrewtail)

Kits: Youngkit

Elders:

Shortwhisker: black she-cat

**The Tribe of Rushing Water:**

Mistystone: former medicine cat of ThunderClan, silver she-cat

Kits: Windkit

Louis: gray tom, Mistystone's mate

**Cats Outside of Clans:**

Shadowclaw: small black she-cat, Fang's daughter, whom he named after ShadowClan, where her mother came from. (mother - Cardinalbelly)

Blacksight: long-legged black and gray tom with red tail, Fang's son (mother- Cardinalbelly)

Tony: fat black and white tom, kittypet at Horseplace

Pansy: pretty ginger and white tabby she-cat, Tony's mate, lives at Horseplace

Gracie: deaf white she-kit, Pansy's daughter

Quail: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, Pansy's daughter, wants to be a Clan cat, calls herself Quailpaw


	3. Chapter 3

**First chapter of Rising Wind! This is from Firepaw's point of view…I need ideas for the stories for Firepaw, Waterpaw, Ravenpaw and Shadowpaw. I need your ideas on whom they fall in love with, and what their major purpose is in the story. The main ideas for Firepaw's romance are: Bentwing, Graypaw, Owlpaw, Tallpaw or Windpaw (Mistystone's son). Please tell me which one you think is best. NONE OF THE THESE CHARACTERS WILL HAVE FORBIDDEN ROMANCE.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Snow lay like a soft white blanket atop the hard ground of the ThunderClan camp. Mores snowflakes were falling lazily from the gray clouds above. The late leaf-bare storm was gently moving away, dusting the treetops as it drifted beyond the forest. Soon, the snowflakes stopped falling, and weak rays of sunlight emerged from behind the clouds.

Firepaw watched the last flurries come floating down to earth with awe, shivering as she crouched beneath the log at the edge of camp. Mothpaw sat silently beside her, and the two apprentices looked like lightly feathered pigeons huddled in the shadows of the fallen tree.

"Aunt says that it's called snow," Firepaw murmured reverently to her best friend. Mothpaw's whiskers trembled.

"It's so weird," Mothpaw meowed, extending a paw and touching a bit of the white stuff carefully. Instantly, the small brown tabby she-cat recoiled, her eyes flashing wide. "It's cold!"

Firepaw gasped as she sniffed at a snowdrift cautiously. "You're right! Ouch, it's really cold!" Firepaw jumped to her feet, shaking her head vigorously. A loud, rumbling purr suddenly swept over the two apprentices in their hiding place. Mothpaw shrieked.

"Who's there?" Firepaw called cautiously, looking around, her fur standing on end.

"Sunblaze."

The two apprentices immediately calmed down, and Firepaw bravely stuck her head out from underneath the log. Sunblaze sat there with Firepaw's father, Redstorm, and the two huge toms were watching them, smiles on their faces.

"It's Firepaw's first snow," Redstorm explained to his father, his warm eyes radiating happiness. Firepaw bounded forward, too exited to think about the strange new feeling of the snow on her pads.

"Father!" she squealed, tumbling head over heels into her father's paws. Redstorm laughed cheerily and stopped her, waiting as she shook snow from her fiery red pelt. It was Firepaw's third day as an apprentice of ThunderClan, and tomorrow her real training with her mentor would begin.

"Come, come, Firepaw, act your age!" Redstorm growled good-naturedly, cuffing his daughter gently on the side of her jaw. Firepaw reeled and emitted a mock cry of defeat, before once again tumbling into the snow in a puff of white.

"Firepaw?" Mothpaw calmed timidly, sticking her nose into the small Firepaw-shaped hole in the snow. A tiny red shape burst from the opening, showering snow on her friend's pale brown coat and barreling into her cousin Shadowkit, who was passing on his way to the fresh-kill pile.

"Get away from me!" Shadowkit snarled, shoving Firepaw into the snow. He bared his tiny white fans and let out a low hiss, before stalking away. Firepaw stumbled back towards her father, quivering.

Redstorm tucked his tail protectively around his daughter. Shadowkit had reached the fresh kill pile, and with ferocious strength he yanked a thrush from the top, then trudged away towards the elder's den, the prey in tow.

As Firepaw watched, a shadow detached itself from the side of the thorn barrier. At first, the figure was blurry and undefined, but she soon realized that it was Pinenose, her father's brother. She watched with interest as he approached the elder's den. Shadowkit appeared a moment later, sliding from the shaded hollow after giving the thrush to the elders. He looked surprised to see his father sitting there with a grim expression on his face.

Shadowkit stepped forward tentatively, looking into his father's eyes. Firepaw jumped as Pinenose leapt to his feet and let out a vicious snarl, his eyes full of hatred for his son. Shadowkit let out a terrified squeal and dashed away, his tail between his legs. He disappeared into the nursery, and a moment later a pretty gray queen emerged, Shadowkit trailing behind her, his eyes narrowed. The she-cat approached Pinenose with a look of pure disgust on her face.

Firepaw could not hear what the queen said to Pinenose, but she watched, horrified, as Pinenose bared his teeth and lashed out a paw, catching the muzzle of the angry queen. Her head snapped to the side, three long claw marks now visible beneath her eye.

Firepaw looked behind her when she felt her father get to his feet, and followed him with her eyes as he stalked up to his brother. No words were exchanged, but Redstorm stood, defiant, in front of his tabby-pelted brother, his amber eyes hard and burning, his head held high above Pinenose.

The dark tabby tom lashed his tail and hissed quietly, but Redstorm stood his ground, his great shoulders thrust between Pinenose and the silent queen. After a moment, Pinenose turned and plodded away, his whisker trembling. Redstorm turned and murmured something to the statuesque she-cat, and she Shadowkit padded away, into the darkness of the nursery. Redstorm came back with a grim expression on his face.

"Firepaw, go play with your brother. I must discuss something with Sunblaze."

Firepaw obediently turned away, but as she walked farther from her father and her grandfather, a sudden wave of curiosity overpowered the instructions, and she crept back along the wall of the camp, until she was within hearing-range of the two solemn toms.

"…he hates them. Since the day they were born he has scorned them. You saw how Shadowkit acted towards Firepaw. Pinenose's cruelty is rubbing off on his son. And Pondfroth-" Redstorm stopped, too angry to continue.

"Redstorm, Redstorm, be calm. Pondfroth can take care of herself. It is more Firepaw I worry about. Pinenose is consumed with the fear that Firepaw gets the best position in the Clan because she is red-furred, like you and your ancestors. Pinenose's fury may get the best of him one day. I do not blame him, he is out of reason, but Firepaw, and even Waterpaw, may be in danger."

"And Windpaw?" Redstorm hissed, almost too quietly for Firepaw to hear. She flinched at the mention of the name.

Sunblaze drew in a long breath and blinked slowly. "Redstorm, you know that was none of Pinenose's doing-"

"Do you think it matters to me? Or to Ratwhisker? Or even to my other two children for the matter! Whoever…whoever did it had their reasons, and who has more reason than my…that cat that I may not ever call my brother again?"

Sunblaze narrowed his eyes. "Forget not that he is my son, too, Redstorm. He may harbor a strong dislike for you, and your mate, even your kits, but no cat – _no cat_ – would commit such an act. There is an evil behind that event that none of us may understand. Now if Mistystone were hear-"

A look of immense pain tore across Redstorm's face, and Firepaw shivered at the sight.

"Mistystone had her own reasons for leaving," Redstorm whispered shakily, his fur bristling. Sunblaze was silent. "You know as well as I that she had no choice…"

"Mistystone had a choice," Sunblaze growled. "And she made her choice: to leave her birth Clan and run away with a dirty rogue and raise his kits without suitable Clan education…" rage erupted in Sunblaze's gaze, and he trailed off, his shoulder's trembling.

Redstorm looked wounded, and her bowed his head, his ears laid back flat against his head.

"Enough said, father. I think that it is time that we end this talk. There is work to be done."

Firepaw scrambled away, praying to StarClan that her father wouldn't notice a small red apprentice scurrying away in the shadows of the towering stone wall.

Luckily, Redstorm's thoughts were elsewhere, and Firepaw escaped without reprimand from her father or her grandfather. Immediately, Firepaw set off to find Mothpaw. She wasn't going to tell her friend what she had heard, but she did want to ask one question.

Firepaw found Mothpaw outside the nursery, watching over Rabbitkit and Nettlekit as the played. Firepaw barely remembered her days in the nursery when Spruceleaf's young daughters were alive, but she did remember that Nettlekit was very outgoing, and very bossy.

"No, Great StarClan, Rabbitkit, you stand over _there_!" Nettlekit cried in despair, directing her sister with her tail. Rabbitkit moved sulkily into place, her eyes narrowed.

"Why?" she grumbled half-heartedly, her tail twitching.

Nettlekit sighed, exasperated. "Because you just do, K? Good, just…just stay there for one second."

Mothpaw jumped up as Firepaw approached, a joyful smile on her pretty face. "What's up?" she asked cheerily, but at the sight of Firepaw's somber expression, she dropped back to her haunches, her head tilted to one side. "Whatsa' matter?"

Firepaw gestured that they should move away from the nursery. Mothpaw rolled her eyes, mewed goodbye to the two bickering she-kits, and followed Firepaw to a secluded corner of the camp.

"_What_?" she grumbled, her blue eyes questioning.

Firepaw decided that a straight approach would get her the information she wanted. Firepaw blinked once, breathed slowly, and then asked in a serious voice, "What do you remember about my brother Windpaw?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Oooohhhh…Cliffie! Okey dokey now! Did ya like it? I hope so! Firepaw is pretty much my favorite character. So, in this book I am going to have a lot more hunting and Gatherings and Clan-life stuff, since it's from the apprentices' point of views. So, Firepaw is sort of the main character, but occasionally I'll have chapters from Windpaw or Ravenpaw's point of view. So, Firepaw is sort of a happy-go-lucky, carefree, friendly sort of cat, and she really wants to be an amazing warrior when she grows older. She is obviously the "Firestar" of her generation, and everyone else doesn't let her forget it. Ravenpaw is kind of shy, but she wouldn't be if it weren't for her cruel father. After his kits were born with dark fur, Pinenose sort of went over the edge, and he has even turned against his beloved mate. Ravenpaw wants very badly to make her father proud of her, and in the very end of the series, when Firepaw becomes Firestar (long time in the future, my friends) she proves herself and becomes deputy. One of the very last lines of the last chapters of the whole series, is Pinenose coming up to his daughter and congratulating her. So it has a happy ending. But in this book, she strikes up a sort of strange relationship with Ghostpaw. They are both slightly odd, and they become friends that way. Windpaw is a lot like Stripethroat – very philosophical, even at his young age. He is dashingly handsome and very strong and all that, but he had a very strong connection with StarClan that most cats of ThunderClan don't understand. He's a lot like Jaypaw but he' not blind and he's not a medicine cat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, for all of you who asked, Pinenose is **_**not **_**going to do something bad, it's mainly just Shadowpaw who is bad, and Pinenose's meanness is what caused him to be bad. But that will all be explained later in this story. Please enjoy Ravenkit's story.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

There were some days when Ravenkit wished that she had never been born. Other days she wished that she were the daughter of Redstorm, the great descendant of Firestar, who was her father's second brother. Even some days she would have settled for being the daughter of Stripethroat, the quiet, wise tabby who was the father of Ghostpaw, her best and only friend. But there were no days when Ravenkit truly enjoyed her life as it was.

Ravenkit loved her mother, Pondfroth, more than any other creature on earth. Pondfroth loved her, protected her, and taught her the things that no one else would teach her. Pondfroth would comfort her on a particularly bad day, and take her out into the forest when Pinenose was being exceptionally cruel. Pondfroth was her guardian.

Ravenkit's only brother, Shadowpaw, was affected the most by Pinenose's rage. The small dark gray tom wanted more than anything to impress their father, and that only got him into deeper and deeper trouble. Over the past few days, Shadowpaw had begun to sink farther and farther into an angry depression, until Ravenkit barely recognized him when they passed each other in the camp.

The ink-black she-cat could care less about her father if he wasn't so awful to Pondfroth. She had heard stories about her father and mother's love before the kits were born – how devoted Pinenose had been, how much he had loved Pondfroth. It had always seemed too good to be true. And now, everything had crumbled with the birth of two kits.

At first Ravenkit hadn't really noticed that her father treated she and her brother differently from any of the other toms that had sired kits in ThunderClan. He ignored her, snarled at her when she got too close, and struck her mother when Pondfroth tried to stand up for them. But it hadn't seemed strange until Ravenkit had first met Redstorm.

Redstorm was the best father a kit could have, in Ravenkit's eyes. He doted upon Firepaw and her brother, he cared for them, he taught them how to hunt, he showed them all the best places to catch mice. Redstorm never hissed at Firepaw, or her mother. Redstorm went on patrol with Ratwhisker every day, just so he could talk to her; it seemed like a life straight out of StarClan. Besides, everycat knew that Redstorm was destined to be leader, and perhaps even Firepaw after him.

Ravenkit wanted desperately to make her mother proud of her. If Pinenose even noticed her accomplishments, Ravenkit didn't care. But somehow, no matter how, Ravenkit would give Pondfroth a cause to be happy.

Ravenkit awoke from a light sleep with a throbbing headache. Shaking moss from her charcoal-black pelt, she got to her feet and stretched, one by one flexing the muscles in her legs and paws. She unsheathed her tiny kit claws, scraping at the dirt playfully. Aside from Ghostpaw, who was quiet and odd at times, Ravenkit didn't really have any friends. When she was in the nursery she had often played with Waterpaw, but now he was an apprentice, and he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

Ravenkit and Firepaw had never mixed. At first, they had attempted to be friends, but they just weren't similar at all. Firepaw was packed with energy and always laughing or playing, full to bursting with cheer and bubbly happiness. Ravenkit was gentle and more conversational – not to say she didn't enjoy all of the play-fights and mock hunts, but she was more of a talking-rather-than-chasing she-cat.

With a wide yawn Ravenkit slipped out of the nursery and into the warm sunlight of late afternoon. She watched with interest as Ambertail, Cardinalbelly, Rowanscar and Tallpaw padded out of the camp, most likely headed into the forest for dusk patrol. Ravenkit fought the urge to run after them and follow them to the borders of ThunderClan territory, but her common sense told her that she would probably get in trouble, which would delay her apprentice ceremony.

Ghostpaw was nowhere to be seen, so Ravenkit set off for the medicine cat den, remembering the pounding headache that has subsided a little while she was thinking about following the dusk patrol.

The inside of the cave was gloomy and damp. Bloomfrost sat morosely in a corner, picking at a vole.

"What do you want?" the skinny she-cat called in a crackling voice. Ravenkit winced.

"Just something for a headache."

Bloomfrost got wearily to her feet and tottered over to a pile of sweet smelling herbs. Ravenkit blinked her eyes with sympathy as the emaciated young she-cat bent over the pile. The senior warriors told her that Bloomfrost was heartbroken ever since the medicine cat apprentice, Mistystone, had run away to give birth to the kits of a 'dirty' rogue from the mountain tribes. Ravenkit hadn't been alive to know Mistystone, but from Ghostpaw's descriptions, she was a beautiful silver she-cat with crystal blue eyes, and a very talented medicine cat. Ravenkit believe him, because why else would Bloomfrost be so miserable?

"Here you go, Ravenkit. Here's something. Just take it after you eat and you'll feel better in no time," Bloomfrost rasped, shoving a thin, green leaf into Ravenkit's paws.

"Thank you, Bloomfrost," she meowed, and left the den, the herb in her mouth.

After swallowing a mouse from the fresh kill pile, Ravenkit swiftly gulped down the herb, wincing as a bitter juice seeped into her mouth when she bit down on the leaf.

By that time, the sun was sinking beneath the tree line, and Ravenkit made her way to the nursery, greeting Rabbitkit and Nettlekit as they came traipsing in behind her, mud splattered on their coats.

The three kits sat down in a circle, their paws tucked underneath them. Spruceleaf was seated in a corner of the warm den, keeping one eye on her daughters as she gossiped with Vinetail. Bearclaw, she golden she-cat's mate, popped in to say goodnight to Vinetail, and then a moment later Snakefang appeared with her son Mirekit at her side.

Ravenkit liked Snakefang more than any of the other queens. She was kind and sweet, but she always treated the kits as warriors, like grown- ups. It made Ravenkit feel important. As they all settled down, ready for sleep, Pondfroth appeared. Shadowkit was trailing her like a duckling following its mother, his eyes wide and scared.

As Pondfroth approached them, the other queens gasped and released cries of outrage. Across Pondfroth's cheek, marring her pretty face, were three long, red welts, no doubt inflicted by Pinenose's claws. Spruceleaf was fussing over her at once, but Pondfroth turned away, stony-faced and silent.

Ravenkit did not go to her mother, but watched as she padded to her nest and dropped into the fluffy moss bed, closing her eyes. As night grew closer, the other queens gathered around her, leaving the kits in a circle beside them. Thinking that all of the kits were asleep, Snakefang began to talk in a low whisper.

"There must be something we can do, Pondfroth. He has no right to treat you like this. We will talk to Lionstar about it immediately, he'll do something for sure, if he hasn't already noticed."

Pondfroth shook her head wearily. "I told you," she whispered softly, her whiskers quivering slightly, "I said that I can take care of myself. Pinenose will come around, you'll see. He's just…he's just scared, that's all. Scared that Ravenkit and Shadowkit won't do well. He'll come around."

The other queens shook their heads, and Vinetail murmured softly, "What did he do to you today, Pondfroth? Why did he hurt you?"

"It's nothing, he didn't mean to hit me. He was just…just angry, that's all. He didn't mean to hurt me."

Vinetail looked skeptical. "And Shadowpaw? He looks like he's seen the ghost of Tigerstar-"

"Don't say that!" Pondfroth flared, leaping to her paws. "Don't you dare say that!"

Vinetail jumped back as if she had bitten by a snake. "I didn't mean… didn't mean that at all…" she whispered, her eyes wide.

But Pondfroth had been pushed over the edge. She stayed standing, her flanks rising and falling rapidly as if she had just run hard. "I know what you all think. You think that my mate is cruel to me that he doesn't love me, but you're wrong! Pinenose loves me very much, he loves his son, he loves his daughter, we're all very happy!" Pondfroth shrieked, her eyes wild. Some of the queens backed away fearfully.

But suddenly the commotion stopped, and an eerie silence swept over the cats in the nursery like ripples in a puddle. Another cat had entered the nursery – one that many of the kits had never known, one that most of the queens had thought they would never see again. From her teeth swung a thin, ragged kit, and as the she-cat stood there, shaking, the silver kit let out a thin, wailing mew.

Spruceleaf rose slowly to her feet, her eyes cold and wary, and let out a low hiss.

"Mistystone."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yay! She's back. But I won't tell you anything…you'll have to wait for next chapter! Ha! Please review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I haven't written in a while because I just got back from camp, but here's Firepaw again. This is where things get very interesting!**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Firepaw had barely fallen asleep when she heard the commotion outside the apprentice's den. She and Willowpaw both raised their heads at the same time, and looked at each other, their eyes wide.

Mothpaw was already awake, sitting at the edge of the den.

"Mothpaw?" Willowpaw called tentatively.

Mothpaw turned and meowed exasperatedly, "You're finally awake!"

Firepaw nodded, and mewed, "What's going on? Has Vinetail given birth? It sounds like it's coming from the nursery."

"No, I don't think so. There's a lot of hissing…"

The three apprentices huddled together watching the nursery entrance, listening to the constant murmuring interspersed with hisses or cries of outrage.

"That's it," Firepaw snapped after watching for a long while. "I'm going to find my mother."

Firepaw got to her feet, and Mothpaw rose slowly after her, her eyes wide.

"But what if…"

Firepaw sighed. "Come on, Mothpaw, I doubt that Lionstar will care if we're 'being bad', I mean, this is big, right? Come on."

Firepaw led her friend to the warriors' den, and peered inside, scenting the air, sifting through the myriad of smells to find her mother's.

"Ratwhisker?" she whispered, hoping against hope that her mother was already awake.

"Firepaw? Is that you?"

Relief flooded through Firepaw's body. "Mother! Mother, what's going on?"

The two apprentices waited patiently while the tabby she-cat groomed herself quickly and got to her feet.

"Firepaw, I don't know, but I do know that you shouldn't be up this late."

Firepaw could feel Mothpaw shrink slightly beside her, but she stood tall, not willing to back down to her mother.

"Yeah, maybe not, but it certainly seems to me that you couldn't sleep either. Besides, even us apprentices have a right to know what's happening!"

Ratwhisker raised her eyebrows but didn't argue. "Fair enough. Come on, let's go see. But you two had better stay behind me – we still don't know if this 'thing' is good or bad."

Firepaw nodded willingly, and she Mothpaw fell into step at the heels of the young tabby warrior. As they neared the nursery, slowly padding forward with cautious paw steps, the hissing grew louder, until one cat's voice was clearly discernable.

"…You left without a word, not even a goodbye! Some of us thought you were dead! And now this? You expect us to take you in without hesitation? You were my friend once, but that time has passed. In fact, a lot has passed since you ran away."

Firepaw burned with curiosity, shivering slightly as she saw her mother tense in front of her.

"Mother?" Firepaw whispered, "Who are they talking to? Please tell us!"

But Ratwhisker was no longer listening to her daughter. The tabby she-cat had inched forward until she stood at the mouth of the den, silhouetted against the night sky.

"So you have returned to us," she meowed in a low, solemn voice. "I did not know you well, but I do know that you have caused my mate and my Clan immeasurable grief. We all know the manner of your departure, but your return…what is the meaning of this?"

Firepaw could barely contain her excitement now that Ratwhisker seemed to have forgotten her presence their. She padded forward, beckoning to Mothpaw.

"Let's just go in and see who it is!" Firepaw meowed in her friend's ear.

Mothpaw swallowed nervously. "No way! There's nothing you can do that will get me to go in there-"

But Firepaw was already slinking in the shadows toward the nursery entrance. With narrowed eyes and a lashing tail, the small red apprentice craned her head to peer inside the den. What she saw sent a chill down her spine, and she very nearly turned tail to run away, but, taking a deep a breath, Firepaw held her ground and looked on in horror.

In the center of the nursery, encircled by five furious queens, stood a thin, ragged she-cat. Her legs were stick-like and scarred, and her fur hung like the feathers of a drowned crow. The color of her coat was barely discernable through the mud and filth that caked her hide. Her tail was tucked between her legs out of fear, and Firepaw could tell that she was trembling. But what was the most shocking was her eyes. They gazed from deep within the sunken sockets, full of sorrow and pain, and yet they blazed a bright, icy blue. Firepaw caught her breath at the sight.

Then, as the apprentice looked on, another thing suddenly caught her eye, something that the other queens seemed to have overlooked. Hooked in her jaw, dangling like a tendril of ivy from a tree branch was a tiny, silver kit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, so quite obviously (plus I already told you) this is Mistystone, alive though not well. She has finally made the grueling journey back from the mountains in the dead of winter, and through the very hardest of times, she has found the ThunderClan camp. Windkit is alive, but barely. I was thinking, as I finished this chapter, that Firepaw would fall in love with Windkit. You'll see why in the next chappie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's chapter 6! Woohoo! Right now Windkit is a little bit too near death to speak, so this is from Ravenkit's point of view again. Oh, and by the way, Littlewhisker pointed out (thanks again by the way) that Firepaw and Windkit are cousins, and I know that probably doesn't matter to animals since in like wolf packs they're practically all related somehow anyway, but it freaks me out, so yeah. From now on they're just friends, and Firepaw is going to fall in love with Owlpaw, Ravenkit is going to fall in love with Ghostpaw, and Windkit is going to fall in love with…either Nettlekit, Willowpaw, or he loves Ravenkit but she doesn't love him back. So ya, give me your opinions!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Mother…" Ravenkit hissed, prodding her mother in the flank. Pondfroth did not turn. Ravenkit let out another exasperated sigh. She had long since gotten over the shock of the arrival of Mistystone. True, Ravenkit had never known the she-cat, so the gravity of the matter wasn't quite as great to her as it surely was to her mother, but that didn't mean that Pondfroth had to stare at Mistystone like she was a warrior of StarClan come to hunt them down!

No, Ravenkit wasn't staring Mistystone at all, in fact. She didn't care much for the awful-looking she-cat. What she was focused on was the thing that was clutched in Mistystone's jaw. The little silver kit was so small and so fragile-looking that he seemed almost to _drip_ from Mistystone's chin. Ravenkit could tell that the kit was near death, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

Summoning all the courage she possessed, Ravenkit got to her feet and brushed past her mother, marching forward with determination.

"Ravenkit! Get back here right now!" came the shrill cry of her mother's pretty voice, but Ravenkit pointedly ignored her. Onward she walked, closer and closer still to the shell-shocked figure of the trembling she-cat.

Finally, Ravenkit stopped and raised her head, looking the she-cat straight in the eye.

"He's going to die if you don't do something soon," she meowed quietly, with no pretense at all. That was the sort of cat that Ravenkit was – straightforward yet quiet. It suited her.

Mistystone stared down at the black she-kit, her crystal-blue eyes blank and distant. Then, drawing a shuddering breath, the tired she-cat spoke.

"His name is Windkit," she breathed, gingerly setting the emaciated tom kit on the ground at Ravenkit's feet. With that, Mistystone's legs seemed to give way beneath her, and with no noise at all, she sank to the ground, her eyes fluttering closed.

For a long moment, not one cat said a word. Ravenkit hardly dared to breath. Then, like a burst of flame, another cat was at Ravenkit's side, warm and comforting, placing her tail across the black kit's shoulders.

"I noticed him too. Thanks for doing something about it."

Ravenkit looked up in surprise. It was Firepaw. Firepaw, even when they had been in the nursery together, had always been the strongest and the best, guaranteed to go the farthest in life. They hadn't even been friends. It had always been Firepaw and Waterpaw, Firepaw and Owlpaw, Firepaw and Cinderpaw. They were the highest in the little monarchy of apprentices and kits. If Owlpaw was king, as he said he was, then Firepaw was surely queen. And Ravenkit and her brother with the lowliest of subjects. But that had always been the way, and none had tried to change it.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I mean, he was going to die if…"

Firepaw smiled brightly. "I know…so it's good that you went up and…and, you know, talked to her," Firepaw mewed, pointing a quivering paw at the crumpled form of Mistystone.

"Yeah," Ravenkit replied, the smallest of smiles creeping across her face.

"So I guess we should take him to Bloomfrost?" Firepaw suggested. "No one else seems to want to bother over him, so apparently it's fallen to our lot…come on, I'll get his head."

Together the two apprentices bore the limp form of the silver kit across the camp, and deposited him at the entrance to the medicine den. Mothpaw followed quietly behind them, and Ravenkit risked a quick glimpse of the pretty apprentice, who seemed so much older than her.

"Bloomfrost?" Firepaw called.

"What is it, Firepaw?" came the small, sad voice of the medicine cat from deep within her den. Firepaw looked back and Ravenkit and Mothpaw with a question in her eyes. Somehow, Ravenkit knew what she was saying, and answered, "I think that you should tell her. It might be too much of a shock if Mistystone appears without any warning."

Firepaw nodded gratefully, and turned back. "We have some news for you, and a patient."

There was a rustling from inside the den, and after a moment, the small, shriveled-looking she-cat appeared. Ravenkit cringed at the sight of her. From what she knew, Bloomfrost was still a very young cat, and, because she believed that StarClan had punished her for who knew what by sending Mistystone away, she had sunken into a stupor only befitting the very oldest of elders.

"What news, young cats?" she asked, her voice thin and wheezing. The medicine cat certainly was an awful sight, with her fur matted and dirty and her eyes sunk deep into her forehead.

Ravenkit could see Firepaw swallowing nervously, so she stepped in, thinking, _so the mighty red apprentice isn't so mighty after all. Oh well, it certainly makes her seem nicer._ "Bloomfrost…" she began, shivering as Bloomfrost's despairing gaze shifted to her face. "This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but…Mistystone has returned, and this is her son, Windkit."

At first it seemed that Bloomfrost hadn't heard Ravenkit's words, but then the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and her sadly drooping mouth twisted into a snarl of hatred. Ravenkit scurried back, fear gripping at her heart.

"StarClan has surely condemned me, to send kits to torment me! Ah, such news you bring, you filthy vermin, such news! Go! Get away from me, and do not bring your lies ever again to my den!" With that Bloomfrost spat contemptuously at the ground before Firepaw's feet, then whirled around and stalked back into her den, trembling.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Firepaw muttered under her breath, "Well that went well."

Ravenkit couldn't bring herself to laugh, but she flashed Firepaw a wide smile. Firepaw winked at her, but both gestures were half-hearted and slightly forced.

"What do we do now?" Mothpaw whispered. "Windkit will die soon if Bloomfrost doesn't help him."

A solemn silence fell over the group of apprentices, and each cat's eyes fell onto the still form of Windkit, lying on the ground between them.

"We have to try again," Firepaw spoke up, prodding Windkit in the side.

Mothpaw and Ravenkit nodded. "You're right," Mothpaw agreed.

"But she hates our guts now," Ravenkit muttered. "You think she's just going to let us stroll into her den again after that little outburst?"

Firepaw nodded. "True, but there isn't really any other way. Besides, even if she _does_ hate our guts, she can't refuse to help a cat in need of medicine. Isn't there, like, a medicine cat code that says that?"

"Probably," Mothpaw mewed. "But we obviously don't know it since none of us are medicine cat apprentices."

"Oooooobviously," Firepaw put in, glancing at Mothpaw with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Mothpaw shrugged her shoulders as if to say, _What?_

"Well we can't just stand her doing nothing," Ravenkit interjected, gesturing meaningfully at Windkit's body.

Firepaw and Mothpaw turned to her, both nodding. "I know," Firepaw meowed.

"Alright I'll go in and-" Ravenkit began.

"No," Firepaw interrupted. "We have to really show her Windkit's body so she gets the picture, and you can't carry it alone. So I'll go with you."

"What about me?" Mothpaw cried indignantly.

Firepaw sighed. "Of course you have to come too. So I guess we should just…all go in?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ravenkit meowed quietly, eyeing the medicine den warily.

Slowly, Firepaw and Ravenkit hoisted Windkit's body onto their shoulders, with Mothpaw carefully supporting him from behind. Then, with heavy steps, they descended into the damp shadows of the den.

They were greeted with a low growl as they reached the back of the den. Two glowing orbs flashed open in the darkness, and then Bloomfrost's thin, ragged body was visible as she rose to her feet.

"I thought I told you three to go away!" she rasped, baring her fangs in a wide snarl. Ravenkit could feel Mothpaw shivering behind them, and awkwardly brushed the she-cat's shoulder with her tail in a comforting gesture.

Firepaw raised her chin, her green eyes glittering. "You can't order us to do anything! Besides, you still haven't helped us!"

"Why should I?" Bloomfrost mewed watching Firepaw with a cautious glare.

Firepaw hesitated, and Ravenkit jumped in. "We all know your story," she lied, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "You loved Mistystone like a daughter!" Ravenkit could feel courage flowing through her veins, and as Firepaw turned to look at her in surprise, a new blast of energy rushed through her body. "You swore to protect her," Ravenkit improvised, hoping that she wasn't taking this too far, "And then, when she left, you believed you had failed."

It seemed that Ravenkit's words were getting through to the depressed she-cat, because Bloomfrost seemed to shrink at her every word, and her eyes were less distant, more full. She cowered against the wall, watching Ravenkit sorrowfully.

"But I did fail, I did. Mistystone will never return to me, I may ever take on another apprentice…" Bloomfrost seemed on the verge of tears, (**A/N in my stories cats can cry!)**, and Ravenkit was almost afraid to go on.

"But…" she began, her black fur bristling slightly, "…but…"

"But what if we told you that Mistystone herself had returned," Firepaw took up Ravenkit's trail and with a nod to the black kit, she went on, "and what if we told you that right now, this very second, Mistystone was in the nursery, counting on three young cats to take care of her dying son."

That did it. Bloomfrost crumpled entirely, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her whiskers quivering, her ears trembling. "Mistystone…what had I done to deserve you as an apprentice? That StarClan should give me such luck and then tear it away without a moment's notice…"

Firepaw, Ravenkit and Mothpaw watched as Bloomfrost slowly got a hold of herself, drawing in a deep breath and shaking her pelt vigorously.

"Well then," she meowed, her voice stronger and softer. Bloomfrost looked up, her once cloudy eyes now bright and determined. "If I heard you correctly, you said that you needed my help. What seems to be the problem?"

Ravenkit swallowed nervously, and then she and Firepaw stepped aside to reveal Windkit's limp body. Bloomfrost drew in a sharp breath, and the fur on the back of her neck sprung up, but after staring at him for a moment, she released the air from her lungs, blinking slowly. "He looks just like her…but can it be true…"

Bloomfrost stepped forward and pressed her nose to Windkit's tiny flank, inhaling gently. After a long, silent minute she raised her head, and new strength burned in her eyes.

"Mothpaw, get me cherry root…don't stare at me like that I know you know what it is; Ravenkit bring me some water-soaked moss; Firepaw, see that pile of long green shoots there? Get me those!" Bloomfrost was suddenly full of energy bustling about her den with a purpose.

Ravenkit lost track of time as the trekked back and forth getting this herb and that and carrying dripping moss in her jaws to the medicine den. At first it seemed that Windkit would never survive, and then he coughed and was suddenly alive after Bloomfrost had thwacked his stomach with the back of her paw.

Since then, Windkit had been wailing and crying non-stop, and finally Bloomfrost ordered Ravenkit to go to the nursery and find Mistystone. At the mention of her apprentice's name, the words coming from her own mouth, Bloomfrost closed her eyes and went still for a moment, before opening them again and then nodding to Ravenkit.

With slightly shaking paws, Ravenkit backed out of the medicine den and hurried toward the nursery, hoping that she could gain courage from the presence of her mother and brother.

The she-cats were curled in a circle, seemingly dead to the world, though Ravenkit could see that most of them still had their eyes open and were watching Mistystone, who was asleep in the center of the circle.

"Mistystone," Ravenkit murmured, aware that the queen's eyes were trailing her every move. "Mistystone?"

Mistystone shuddered, and then lifted her head, her eyes bleary. "Yes?" she rasped, her eyes unfocused.

"Windkit needs you now."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sort of a cliffy…okay, so I still need ideas and everything! Hope you liked that chappie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is from Windkit's point of view, and it has been one moon. By the way (uurrrghhh) I also realized that Windkit is related to Ravenkit as well. So…I need ideas for his love interest. I also had this totally cool idea…this loner comes to their camp – a jet-black she-cat who is heavy with kits, and tells them that her name is Wanderedsoul, and she is a descendant of Ravenpaw. She tells them that her ancestor passed down the story of the Great Journey to every generation, telling them to journey to the mountains and find the Clans. No cat had listened to the story, and neither had she, until one day her mate, a ginger tom by the name of Crab, was killed by a monster, and she had been so lost and angry that she decided to see if the story was true, and set out to find the Lost Clans. She has her kits a few days later, but dies in the kitting. The kit is named….I need ideas!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0s**

Windkit had barely any memory of the days before he came to ThunderClan. He remembered snippets of his time with the Tribe of Rushing Water – he remembered the day his father had first taken him out of the cave. That was the only memory he had of the gray tom when he was alive. He also had a fleeting memory of the day he and his mother had fled the cave. He remembered the knowledge that his sister was dead, and the bloody scene as he was carried away in the tired jaws of his mother.

But Windkit did have memories of his first day in ThunderClan. Of the beautiful black cat who had brought him to the medicine cat, and the fiery red she-cat who had slept beside him the first night.

Then he remembered meeting the other apprentices – Waterpaw, Willowpaw and her sister Mothpaw, Graypaw and his sister Cinderpaw, and Owlpaw, the leader's son. Most of all, Windkit remembered meeting Ghostpaw, the strange silver apprentice who so resembled himself.

Today, for some reason, ThunderClan was very busy, and as soon as Bloomfrost walked into the den after gathering herbs early in the morning, he blurted out his question. "What's going on? What's everyone so worked up about?"

Bloomfrost grinned like a fox and a twinkle lit in her eye. "Today is your apprentice ceremony, along with Ravenkit and Shadowkit. You're going to be an apprentice of ThunderClan!" Bloomfrost seemed hardly able to contain her joy, and she rushed forward and started covering Windkit's face with licks.

For the first time, Windkit didn't push her away, and just tolerated the affection while he let her words sink in. _An apprentice of ThunderClan…_ it seemed almost too good to be true. And Ravenkit too! They had become good friends since the day she had rescued him from his mother's grasp in the nursery so long ago.

"I have to go find Ravenkit!" he cried, leaping to his paws.

"Oh no you don't!" Bloomfrost snapped, pushing him back down. "I'll have your mother fetch her – your not going anywhere!"

Bloomfrost disappeared, and a moment later, Ravenkit came bursting into the den, her black fur shimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

"I'm so excited!" she meowed loudly, her eyes bright and shining.

Windkit smiled widely. "I know!"

A moment later Mistystone bustled into the den, her silver fur gleaming and her blue eyes brilliant. "Come here, mister, you need a bath!" The medicine apprentice mewed, beaming at her only son. Windkit groaned, but allowed his mother to wash his head and tail before he hurried out of the den, Ravenkit bouncing beside him.

"I'm so excited! This is going to be so cool!" I want Cardinalbelly to be my mentor, Waterpaw says she was from _ShadowClan!_"

Windkit blinked at her as he limped towards the Highledge. "Why in the name of StarClan would you want a cat from ShadowClan to be your mentor?"

Ravenkit looked taken aback. "Why not? It would be interesting…" Ravenkit dropped off, noticing the look of skepticism in Windkit's glare

"I want Sunblaze to be my mentor…he's my grandfather!"

"Sunblaze is boring," Ravenkit retorted, but said no more. "Shadowkit!" Ravenkit called a little while later, as she and Windkit were waiting for Lionstar to begin the ceremony. The black tom-kit meandered over to where his sister and her friend sat before the Highledge, and eyed Windkit warily.

"Aren't you excited?" Ravenkit cried, giving her brother a quick lick on his ear.

Shadowkit did not smile, but replied coldly. "Yes."

Windkit felt a chill run down his spine. Ravenkit glanced at Windkit with an almost apologetic smile.

"Who do want to be you mentor?" she asked Shadowkit, her eyes gleaming.

Shadowkit looked around, his tail twitching. "Pinenose."

Ravenkit cringed. "You can't…"  
Shadowkit turned his gaze on his sister and curled his lip. "I know," he snapped, before stalking away.

"What's eating him?" muttered Windkit in Ravenkit's ear. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to face him, her head held high. "He's fine. He's just nervous," she meowed, straightening.

Windkit did not have a chance to reply, because just as that moment, Lionstar leapt onto the Highledge. Windkit turned to face the leader and gave his chest a few swift licks, hoping that his fur was really as shiny as Firepaw always said it was.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their on prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" Lionstar's strong voice ran out across the clearing.

Immediately, like a flood breaking through a dam, the cats of ThunderClan began to pour from their dens, milling about in the clearing before settling down in front of the Highledge. Firepaw sat down next to Ravenkit, with her brother Waterpaw at her side.

"I'm so happy for you!" Firepaw whispered energetically in her friend's ear. Ravenkit nodded enthusiastically.

"Today, we are here to honor three new apprentices of ThunderClan! Ravenkit, Shadowkit, and Windkit, please step forward!" Lionstar called.

"Ravenkit, do you promise to learn and serve your Clan to the best of your abilities during your training as a warrior apprentice of ThunderClan?"

Ravenkit nodded proudly. "I do."

"Then Ravenkit, from now, you shall be known as Ravenpaw. Stripethroat, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Ravenpaw."

Stripethroat, who sat beside his mate in the middle of the crowd, stepped forward to touch noses with Ravenpaw who looked scared and excited at the same time.

"Stripethroat, you possess love, compassion, and courage. I expect you to pass on your skills to Ravenpaw, so that she may be an honorable warrior of ThunderClan."

Ravenpaw and her new mentor backed into the crowd again, accompanied by loud cheers of "Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" Windkit joined in eagerly, calling out his friend's name with cheerful energy.

Lionstar quieted the cats down with a wave of his tail and began again. "Shadowkit, do you promise to learn and serve your Clan to the best of your abilities during your training as a warrior apprentice of ThunderClan?"

Shadowkit, with little expression on his face, meowed, "Yes."

Lionstar blinked, but went on. "Shadowkit, from now on, you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Dovewing, now that your kits are apprenticed, you are ready for another apprentice. I expect you to pass on your kindness and bravery to this new apprentice."

Shadowpaw shot Dovewing a frosty glare as she approached, but the down-to-earth queen just shrugged and touched noses with the new apprentice. Shadowpaw stalked back to the crowd to less enthusiastic cheers.

Finally, the moment that Windkit had been waiting for since he had arrived in ThunderClan…

"Windkit, do you promise to learn and serve your Clan to the best of your abilities during your training as a warrior apprentice?"

Windkit threw out his chin and replied with a resounding, "Yes, Lionstar!"

Lionstar chuckled, and Windkit felt his face get hot.

"Then Windkit, from now on, you shall be known as Windpaw. Your mentor shall be-" But Lionstar never finished his sentence, because just as that moment, an ear-splitting yowl split the frigid air, and every cat gasped as they turned to discover the source of the noise.

Windpaw could have died right then and there, out of humiliation and horror. First off, his apprentice ceremony was unfinished, and second, it was ruined because a tall, wiry black cat was standing at the entrance to the camp, her wide green eyes staring around her with fearful surprise.

"Pardon me," she meowed quietly. "I did not mean to-"

"Who are you?" growled Redstorm taking a step forward and sizing up the cat as he waited for an answer.

The she-cat drew herself up and replied, "My name is Wanderingsoul, I am a loner from the land beyond the mountains."

A hushed murmur broke out among the elders who were seated before the Highledge, and they looked up, their eyes suspicicous.

"From the land beyond the mountains, you said? The forest?" Fadedpelt inquired.

Wanderingsoul nodded. "Yes, though the forest is no more, since many years ago it was destroyed by two-legs. My father often told me stories that had been passed down through generations of our family: stories of the Old Forest."

"Who was your father?" Moonblow growled in a low, cracked voice. Windpaw was shaking so fiercely that he was afraid to move, but he desperately wanted to get to the front of the crowd to see the newcomer's face.

"My father's name was Blackcloud. He and my mother, Shallowpool, had lived in the abandoned barn all their lives…" Wanderingsoul seemed to have forgotten about the rest of the cats, as if she was speaking to herself, and she closed her eyes, turning her head to the sky.

"But who were the stories about?" Moonblow questioned.

Wanderingsoul snapped her head back down and her eyes flashed open. "My ancestor, Ravenpaw of ThunderClan."

Cries of amazement erupted from the gathered cats, and Windpaw looked across at Firepaw for an explanation.

"I don't know as much about Ravenpaw as the other cats of the Old Time, but I do know that _that_ Ravenpaw was a good friend of the great Firestar, and was driven into exile or something by Tigerstar."

Windpaw nodded…even he knew that story. Ravenpaw had told him all the old stories as he sat, recovering, in the medicine den for so many long days.

"And she claims to be descended from him? Like my father was descended from Graystripe?"

Ravenpaw nodded, watching Wanderingsoul as she stood before the gathered cats.

"Wanderingsoul, ThunderClan has open paws to any cat in need, of course…but is what you say true?"

Wanderingsoul nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Of course it is. Why should I lie?"

Lionstar shrugged. "We have heard stories of Ravenpaw – the friend of Firestar and victim of Tigerstar's cruelty. He was a brave cat. I respect any relation of his."

Wanderingsoul looked at Lionstar. "As you should. I assume that you are the leader, so this is what I have to say – I lived in the abandoned barn on the moor for all my life, my father, Blackcloud, my mate Ben and his sister, Jenny. Jenny and Ben were kittypets that had escaped from their owners. A few moons ago, a monster killed my mate. I was lost and full of despair, and in my sorrow, I decided to seek out the Clan of my ancestor's origin – ThunderClan. So I journeyed, with Ben's kits growing in my belly, to this place. You are ThunderClan?"

Lionstar seemed impressed. "Yes. I am Lionstar, the leader of ThunderClan. This is Scarletspirit, my deputy." Lionstar gestured to Scarletspirit who bowed her head and meowed a greeting to the loner.

"I must only stay to bear my kits, and then I plan on either returning to my home or journeying on to the sundrown place."

Silence reigned in the camp for a long moment, and then Dovewing spoke up quietly. "And your kits?"

Wanderingsoul's eyes widened, and the stared at Dovewing, as if the thought hadn't occurred to her. Lionstar glanced at Goldbrook and Vinetail, then back at Wanderingsoul. "We will take them in, if you wish it. Perhaps one day you will be able to return and visit them when they have grown into fine warriors of ThunderClan."

Wanderingsoul did not reply for a long time, and then she mewed, "Thank you. You are a generous leader, like the Firestar of my father's stories."

Lionstar nodded, and Windpaw noticed a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

It seemed that the words had released the gathered cats, because the crowd now surged forward, some to Lionstar, and some to Wanderingsoul.

"Lionstar!" cried Crowtail, standing tall before the Highledge, "How dare you! Consult your Clan before you allow half-bloods," he glanced meaningfully at Windpaw and Ghostpaw, "and loners," he glared at Wanderingsoul, who raised her chin and pointedly turned her back on him, "into our Clan! ThunderClan was always known for pure, warrior blood!"

"Firestar himself was of kittypet origins," Lionstar replied quietly, not meeting Crowtail's gaze. Crowtail opened his mouth to deliver a stinging retort, but thought better of it and backed away.

"Lionstar, if I may be so bold…" Badgerfoot meowed, "Windpaw does not yet have a mentor."

Windpaw had to keep himself from hugging the huge black and white tom, but he flashed Badgerfoot a huge grin. The lame tom nodded and smiled back.

"Quite right, my friend," Lionstar murmured, shaking himself.

"Cats of ThunderClan, Wanderingsoul, we have an unfinished ceremony to perform. Windpaw, I apologize for the interruption, as does Wanderingsoul, I am sure," Lionstar yowled from the Highledge.

"Yes, of course! My sincerest apologies, young cat," Wanderingsoul mewed.

Windpaw ignored her, his eyes focused intently on Lionstar.

"Cardinalbelly! You are ready for your first apprentice, and you have shown loyalty and devotion to your Clan. You will mentor Windpaw."

Windpaw almost forgot to touch noses with the dark gray she-cat as she hurried forward and gave him a happy smile. Windpaw followed her as she stepped back into the crowd, and sat beside her as Lionstar closed the meeting.

He couldn't decide whether to be excited or sad. Cardinalbelly was indeed a loyal cat and an excellent warrior – ShadowClan had lost a valuable fighter in the wise young she-cat. On the other hand, Cardinalbelly was a Clan-deserter and a queen – could she be a good mentor to him? He knew in his heart that any cat would be a good fit, and that Cardinalbelly, of all of them, was probably the most similar to him, but there was still a nagging sense of disgust in the back of his brain, knowing that the gray she-cat was born and raised in ThunderClan's rival Clan.

"We begin training tomorrow at sunrise, Windpaw," Cardinalbelly meowed cheerfully to him, before striding away with a jaunty step. Windpaw stared after her, the echoes of his name being cheered still ringing through his brain.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry this took so long to update! With school starting, it is hard for me to keep up with my updates. But as soon as I settle into a routine again, I will update faster! My sincerest apologies!**

**-Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so next chappie is up, yay! This is from Firepaw's point of view.**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wanderingsoul stayed true to her word – she did not stay long. Two days after her arrival in the ThunderClan camp, Firepaw was on patrol with Lionstar, Scarletspirit, and Waterpaw. They were examining the WindClan boundary, and Firepaw was sadly bored.

"Lionstar, what exactly are we checking for?" Firepaw demanded, pressing her nose to the ground in an attempt to draw up even the slightest taste of WindClan scent.

Lionstar cast her a withering glare. "Don't be so insolent," he snapped, raising his head and looking out across the moor on the other side of the borderline. Firepaw stuck up her nose at his back and turned around, watching Waterpaw as he hunted a thrush in the undergrowth.

"Shall we move along, then?" she meowed, unperturbed by Lionstar's reproach. Lionstar stepped backward from the line, then stalked past her, flicking his tail irritably against her shoulder.

"Very well," he growled.

Firepaw smiled glowingly and danced after the golden tom, batting at leaves that fluttered up before her paws.

"You shouldn't bug him like that," came Waterpaw's silky voice in her ear. Firepaw turned to him, amused. Waterpaw was padding next to her, the thrush clutched in a corner of his mouth.

"Why not?" she asked teasingly, her ears swiveling to face him.

Waterpaw grimaced. "You give us both a bad name. Lionstar isn't above putting the deputy's granddaughter on elder duty. Don't use your heritage to get what you want."

Firepaw wrinkled her nose. "I'm not _using_ my heritage. I know he could easily do something nasty. Stop trying to act like your sooooo much older then me."

Waterpaw's whiskers twitched, and his brow furrowed slightly. "I am."

"By about, um, two minutes," Firepaw bubbled, a playful smile appearing on her face.

Waterpaw grunted roughly and stepped in front of her, waving his tail as he raced ahead. Firepaw allowed her steps to match Scarletspirit's.

"Toms," she hissed, shaking her head. Scarletspirit chuckled, and they ran together in silence for a while.

Firepaw could tell that something was going on at camp before they even reached the tunnel. Excited yowls carried on the breeze to her ears as she and the deputy approached, and a thrill of expectation ran through her limbs. Firepaw dashed ahead of Scarletspirit and dove through the tunnel before she even knew what she was doing.

"It's Wanderingsoul!" cried Mothpaw, appearing suddenly at Firepaw's side before the red apprentice could even open her mouth. The she-cat wore a panicked expression.

"What's Wanderingsoul?" Firepaw asked, her heart rate increasing rapidly.

"Wanderingsoul's kits have been born! From what I know, there were three, but one was born dead. Now Bloomfrost's in there trying to save the next one…they were born very weak."

Firepaw turned to face the nursery, joining the crowd of cats who were waiting for an update on the situation. Firepaw felt sorry for Wanderingsoul again, knowing how hard it must be for the she-cat to give birth without her mate, especially when her kits were born sick, and one was already joining StarClan.

"So…that's it? That's what everyone is worrying about?" Firepaw glanced around at the ruffled warriors.

Mothpaw drew in a sharp breath, and a chill filled Firepaw's heart.

"Mothpaw…" she breathed. "What happened?"

Mothpaw blinked, and turned her head away. "I – I can't tell you, Firepaw."

Firepaw felt her paws turn to ice. "Please, Mothpaw. What happened?"

Mothpaw looked up at her friend, with wide, round, scared eyes. She was trembling slightly. "I – I just can't, you'll have to ask someone else…ask Stripethroat…" Mothpaw looked like she might faint at any moment, so Firepaw quickly murmured, "Okay. That's okay. I'll talk to you later then."

Firepaw loped quickly away, her fur on end. _Stripethroat? How would Mothpaw and Stripethroat know? What patrols did they do today? Stripethroat's not even her mentor. I have to find Ravenpaw._

Firepaw set out to check every den in the camp. She started with the medicine den, knowing that if Windpaw was still in there, it was a likely place for Ravenpaw to be. But when she peered into the darkness of the damp cave (though it was not half so gloomy since Mistystone's return) neither of the apprentices was there. Firepaw felt fear rising in her chest like a very, very bad cough, and swallowed nervously to keep the sensation away.

Firepaw looked inside the warriors' shelter next, though she doubted that Ravenpaw would be anywhere near the den – her father often spent his spare time curled up in the dim shadows of the burrow, and she avoided him consistently. Maplefang was snoring lightly, sprawled on her nest of moss, but no other cats were present. Firepaw once again swallowed the thick wave of fear and moved on.

She had saved the apprentice's den for last, knowing full well that Ravenpaw would not be in the nursery at any cost. With slow, methodical footsteps, Firepaw made her way to the thorn curtain that shielded the den, the fur on the back of her neck standing up.

"Ravenpaw?" she meowed quietly, pressing her ear to the wall of the den. There was a shuffle and murmur from inside, and then the slim black form of the apprentice appeared at the entrance to the den. She looked relieved to see Firepaw, but even that couldn't mask the pain and fear in her eyes.

"Firepaw." Ravenpaw acknowledged, nodding delicately to the red she-cat. Firepaw did not move, watching Ravenpaw warily.

"What happened? Mothpaw wouldn't tell me."

Ravenpaw shifted uncomfortably, a wave of fear washing into her eyes. Firepaw shuddered, wondering what had the black apprentice so spooked.

"You had better come inside, Firepaw."

The way that Ravenpaw said the words, quietly, icily, made Firepaw's whiskers quiver, and she strode stiffly behind Ravenpaw as the black cat entered the apprentice's den once again. Firepaw took a deep breath before bending through the hole in the wall, and facing whatever this horror was that had the Clan terrified.

It was Cinderpaw. That was the first thing that flashed through Firepaw's numb brain. _Cinderpaw_. There was nothing else to explain it, at first sight. But as Firepaw's senses warmed up and her muscles grew taught and fiery, a small, choking gasp escaped her lips.

The gray apprentice was spread across the moss-strewn floor of the den, her left hind leg splayed at an odd angle that sent a shudder of disgust down Firepaw's spine. Blood caked her torn fur, and her eyes were rolled back into her head, her mouth hanging open awkwardly. The she-cat did not seem to be breathing, but when Firepaw bent as close to Cinderpaw's muzzle as her stomach would allow, she could hear the sharp and shallow intake of breath that meant that Cinderpaw was still alive.

"What – what happened?" Firepaw managed to wheeze out, forcing the words from her mouth with little emotion.

Ravenpaw turned despairing eyes on the red she-cat. "She was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. Luckily, Owlpaw was there to drag her back to camp."

Ravenpaw then shifted her eyes to Owlpaw, who Firepaw hadn't noticed, crouched in the corner. Firepaw twitched uncomfortably as she noticed the look of adoration in Ravenpaw's gaze; Owlpaw did not move a muscle, keeping his eyes fixed on Cinderpaw's broken body.

"How?" Firepaw murmured, some of her panic fading as she concentrated on the barely audible rhythm of Cinderpaw's faint breaths.

"She was showing off," Owlpaw growled, and Firepaw could see Ravenpaw wince.

Owlpaw's eyes flickered momentarily to Firepaw's face, and Firepaw flushed, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Showing off?" she whispered, glancing up at Cinderpaw again, then looking away so as to keep the contents of her stomach in their rightful place.

"To-" Owlpaw began, but Ravenpaw cut him off with a desperate mew.

"She just made a mistake, Owlpaw, it wasn't like that-"

"It was!" Owlpaw growled, getting to his feet. Firepaw took a step back, watching the anguish in Ravenpaw's eyes as Owlpaw stared at her coldly. Owlpaw looked at Ravenpaw for a long moment, then slowly turned to face Firepaw.

"What happened?" she asked again, not willing to meet his gaze.

"Cinderpaw was on patrol with me, Pinenose, Stripethroat and Ravenpaw. They were supposed to be patrolling the ShadowClan border," meowed Owlpaw, shooting a patronizing glare at Ravenpaw, "but they had stopped to hunt along the way. They were near the old Thunderpath."

"She knew it wasn't used, like we all though, please Owlpaw-"

"Everycat knows well enough not to cross _any_ Thunderpath without checking first. Anyway, Cinderpaw decided to race Pinenose, just to let him see how fast she was." Owlpaw grimaced, and flicked an ear towards Cinderpaw. "But Pinenose didn't play fair. He said they would race to the abandoned twoleg nest. Of course Cinderpaw agreed. Pinenose made it seem like he had started the race, but he stopped as soon as Cinderpaw was out of sight. I followed her, knowing that she would not think of her safety."

A glimmer of pain shot through Owlpaw's eyes, but it faded quickly.

"And she was hit as she crossed the Thunderpath," Firepaw murmured, her eyes closed.

"Because Pinenose was stupid enough to let her off on her own!" Owlpaw snarled, the fury in his eyes directed at Ravenpaw alone. Ravenpaw gasped slightly, then turned tail and sprinted out of the den.

"It wasn't her fault, Owlpaw, it was Pinenose's-"

"I don't care!" Owlpaw growled. "She should have known that her father would be full of trickery."

"You know she hates him."

"So do I."

"Then don't hurt her like that!" Firepaw cried.

Owlpaw looked taken aback. "Hurt her? She doesn't need to be hurt! She should stand up to me!"

Firepaw frowned. "Stand up to you? Don't you know her at all? She couldn't stand up to Rabbitkit!"

Owlpaw blinked slowly, the fire in his eyes sputtering slightly. After it moment it regained its strength, rearing back with a vengeance.

"It doesn't matter at all to me. I don't care if I've hurt her! She deserves it!"

Firepaw scowled at him now. "Deserves what? What did she do?"

Owlpaw finally seemed to notice what Firepaw was saying, and he stumbled back slightly, the fire dying swiftly. His tail lashed, and he sat down, his eyes hard. "I know," he whispered. "But I just…"

His gaze was drawn to Cinderpaw's long body, and Firepaw flinched at the look in his eyes. "I can't believe I let anything happen to her," Owlpaw murmured.

Firepaw watched him as he dropped to his stomach, curled next to Cinderpaw, watching her with a pained expression on his face.

"I could have prevented all of this if I had just been watching her more closely. I usually am…" Owlpaw glanced quickly at Firepaw, then back to Cinderpaw. He sighed. "I love her, you know? So much. I'd do anything for her."

Firepaw felt her heart beat faster, and she backed away, her paws reaching for the exit.

"Bye," she breathed, and bolted from the den.

Firepaw carried herself to Bloomfrost's den, knowing that she needed to get the medicine cat immediately to treat Cinderpaw's injuries. She did not look for Ravenpaw – the apprentice's business was none of hers. But as much as she worried about Cinderpaw's welfare, her mind was elsewhere. Owlpaw was one of her best friends, and she hadn't pretended not to notice his concern for Cinderpaw in the past, but love? She had assumed that Owlpaw cared for the gray she-cat like the sister he had never had. And this new development was strangely painful…Firepaw couldn't quite place it just yet, but for some reason, she did not want Cinderpaw to wake up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, I liked that chapter. I actually thought it out more than I usually do. So Firepaw likes Owlpaw (obviously) but Owlpaw loves Cinderpaw. I haven't decided yet if Cinderpaw wakes up…it might be like, Owlpaw is sort of depressed because Cinderpaw isn't doing very well, and then Firepaw sort of helps him through it. Or like because Cinderpaw is sort of in a state of shock, he spends a lot of time with Firepaw and begins to fall in love with her, and then Cinderpaw wakes up and he has to choose between them. Other than that, Ravenpaw falls in love with Bentwing, and Windpaw falls in love with Rabbitkit, Nettlekit, Willowpaw or Mothpaw. Still need help on that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So did you like the last one? Anyway, my bad, I already had decided who Windpaw falls in love with. Twilightkit, Wanderingsoul's daughter. So that's all figured out! Yay! This is Ravenpaw.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ravenpaw ran as fast as she could and kept running, her small black paws flashing swiftly across the damp leafy ground, fighting back a wave of emotion and trying to push away her anguished thoughts.

_Owlpaw…_

The name struck her forehead constantly, giving her a monstrous headache. She couldn't suppress it; it just kept attacking the inside of her head with a painful malice.

_Owlpaw._

_Owlpaw._

Ravenpaw had always though of the golden apprentice as very kind, intelligent, and, not to mention, very handsome. And she knew that somewhere in her dark fur there was beauty, her mother told her so often, and even Firepaw and Windpaw had commented on it before. She clung to the hope that Owlpaw might one day see past her shy exterior to the deeper 'Ravenpaw' inside, and maybe even love that 'Ravenpaw' as she loved him. But it seemed that it would never happen. After Cinderpaw's accident, Owlpaw was even harsher to her than usual. Now that she had guessed why, her heart was crushed. There wasn't even a chance now. Owlpaw would never choose her over Cinderpaw…or Firepaw.

Again, Ravenpaw desperately tried to bury the guilty thoughts in the back of her mind, but they managed to come forth again, stinging her conscience. _Firepaw…_ Firepaw was her very best friend: after Windpaw had come to ThunderClan, the three apprentices were a closely-knit group of friends. Firepaw might have been above them all, but she was never aloof when she was around Ravenpaw or Windpaw. Windpaw himself had a sort of fame, being the son of Mistystone, and having his strange silver fur. But Ravenpaw was nothing, the daughter of just another queen, the daughter of the cruel, heartless monster that was Pinenose. Black fur, green eyes, nothing special. But she was special, she knew deep down inside that she had to be, for Firepaw and Windpaw to be friends with her. But after today it seemed that even that small fragment of confidence was swept away by Owlpaw's scathing words.

Ravenpaw stopped when she was out of breath, and realized that she was near the edge of ShadowClan territory, by the shores of the lake. She sat down abruptly, the thought dawning on her that she might be in danger, so far away from the camp. But her pain and confusion about the day's events overwhelmed the insignificant emotions of fear and worry, flooding her mind.

If there was no hope for her winning Owlpaw's love for herself, than what hope was there? Ravenpaw allowed in her morose thoughts for a long moment as she sat, watching the ShadowClan border warily. Suddenly, with a sorrowful impulse, Ravenpaw got to her feet, her head snapping sharply towards the border.

Without thinking, Ravenpaw launched herself towards the border, not caring about her safety in the least. _Let there be a patrol! _Ravenpaw thought to herself, almost eager to feel the pain of a ShadowClan cat's claws in her pelt. If she couldn't have Owlpaw, then what was left for her? A lifetime of being nothing? Caring for her mother while always standing in the shadow of her cruel father? Why stay?

But as Ravenpaw's paws touched the border, she caught a glimpse of a flashing gray shape, and then she was hurled forcefully to the side, the breath slammed out of her lungs, her neck snapping.

She crashed to the ground, gulping for air, ignoring the lighting pain in her foreleg.

"Wha…" but a paw was pressed to her muzzle, and she was silent, scared and surprised to the point of muteness.

"They were waiting for you to cross. Just waiting. You were running straight into their claws. I couldn't let them hurt you," came a familiar, smooth voice.

Ravenpaw struggled, but another firm paw pressed her to the ground. Ravenpaw's brow creased. Drawing together her strength, she erupted from the ground, leaping from the ground with as much power as she could muster.

Her 'protector' was thrown aside, and she stood tall, her fur bristling. But, as Ravenpaw looked on, confusion and astonishment crashed over her like a wave. Her fur lay flat again as she stared with wide eyes at the cat spitting leaves from his mouth in front of her.

In a breathless voice, she meowed, "_Graypaw_?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Windpaw!!!!!! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Windpaw woke up slowly the next day, wondering if Cardinalbelly was looking for him. But as soon as he emerged from the den, he realized that it was earlier than he had thought. With heavy, tired paw steps he wandered about the camp, and found himself at the nursery. Because he had plenty of time, he peeked in to see if Wanderingsoul was awake.

The long-legged black she-cat was stretched on her side, quietly licking her sole remaining kit, her eyes filled with sorrow. She looked up as she heard Windpaw approach, and nudged the kit away so that she could talk to him.

"What's her name?" he asked, indicating the blue-black she-kit. Cardinalbelly looked down at the earth beneath her solemnly.

"Twilightkit," she mewed, in a voice cracked with the strain of loosing two kits already.

Windpaw said nothing for a while, listening to the mewls of the tiny kit.

"She's got very pretty fur," he commented. It was true – Twilightkit's fur was glittery black, so black that when it caught the light it blazed a bright, turquoise blue. Windpaw watched her as she squirmed on the ground, fighting to get back to her mother's warm embrace.

"She does doesn't she?" Wanderingsoul mused, a thin smile stretching across her face. "She looks like her father." The she-cat bent her head again, resting her head on her paws.

"Well," said Windpaw, the soporific effect of the warm nursery weighing down on his senses, "I should be going. I expect that Cardinalbelly will be out by now. Thank you, Wanderingsoul."

The queen nodded absentmindedly, waving him out with a twitch of her tail. Windpaw scurried to the entrance, then cast one quick look at Twlightkit, asleep in a patch of penetrating sunlight, and warmth filled his heart.

Cardinalbelly was indeed awake, and she sat by the fallen log, surveying the camp with bleary eyes.

"Ah, Windpaw. I wasn't sure if you were awake – figured I might give you a few more moments of precious sleep."

Windpaw felt gratitude toward his new mentor sweep over him at once, and he smiled and nodded, thinking to himself that he couldn't have been luckier.

"What're we doing today?" he questioned cheerily as they set out from the shady confines of the camp.

Cardinalbelly yawned and smiled. "Probably nothing special. Although, if you can tell me the names of the leaders of all the Clans we might do some hunting."

Windpaw scoffed, and replied, "Well, Lionstar of course, Gravelstar of ShadowClan, Tanglestar of WindClan, and er…Froststar of RiverClan. There. I've done it. That was as easy as catching a leaf."

Cardinalbelly purred in amusement. "It was, wasn't it? Looks like today is a hunting day!"

Windpaw and his mentor traveled to the far end of the territory, near the lakeshore, to a small, grassy knoll where a lone tree stood, gnarled and twisted with age.

"This is an oak tree, Windpaw," Cardinalbelly murmured to him as they passed the great plant. "You can tell because of its distinct leaves, and of course, the acorns."

Windpaw nodded, squinting up at the widespread canopy of the oak tree.

"Is it the Ancient Oak?" Firepaw mentioned it the other day."

Once again, Cardinabelly smiled and nodded. "Yes. It is older than our Clans, I'm sure. Older even then StarClan, if there was ever such a time."

Windpaw gazed upwards in awe. "Older than StarClan? It's got to be tons of seasons old then."

"Yes."

The pair crossed the hillock to a patch of shrubs that sprawled along the grass. Cardinalbelly gestured to the bushes. "You will find a multitude of creatures there that we eat for prey. When you smell something, tell me and I will identify it for you."

Windpaw nodded that he understood, then scurried to the bushes eagerly sniffing the soft air that encircled in muzzle. At first he could taste only the fresh air, the tangy scent of the plants, and the cold, crisp smell of the lake on his tongue, but then other smells, warm and appetizing swirled in his face, and he followed them willingly.

"I smell something, Cardinalbelly," he mewed softly, careful not to scare his prey with a loud meow. Cardinalbelly padded over, her eyes bright.

"Yes. That is a mouse, and a fat one at that. You are lucky, if this is to be your first prey. You will have something to tell your friends."

Windpaw beamed, then turned his nose once again to the large, full bush.

"How do I catch it?" he asked in an undertone.

Cardinalbelly replied just as quietly, and said, "You must tread lightly – mice can feel the vibrations of the earth beneath their feet, and so will be alerted to your approach if you have a heavy step. You must then come as close to it as possible…and when the time is right-"

"How will I know when the time is right?"

"You will know. When the time is right, pounce. You must catch it quickly between your claws, and then kill it with your teeth before it can struggle away."

Windpaw was intrigued, and nodded eagerly when Cardinalbelly was finished. "Got it," he confirmed, and then bent his head to the bush. "I see it, but it's in there pretty deep."

Cardinabelly sat down, thinking for a moment. "If I try to flush it out, you would not be able to catch it in a hundred moons…it is far too swift for your young paws. If you try to reach under for it, it will see you coming. Aha!"

Cardinabelly fluidly rose to her feet, beckoning to him wither tail. "Come this way, Windpaw. There is a gap in the bushes behind here…ah, here. Go in through it, and, there, there is your mouse."

Windpaw felt excitement rush through his veins as he located the gap in the brush and then slipped into it, feeling twigs snag in his fur as he darted into the shadowy depths of the shrubs. He could smell the mouse, as Cardinalbelly had said it was, in the undergrowth before him – it was eating something, a seed maybe.

He crept up behind the creature with light, soft steps, being extra careful not to brush against the thin sticks that poked out above and around him. With slow movements, Windpaw came closer to the mouse.

Then, as suddenly as a fish that might leap out of the shining waters of the lake, he heard a scuffle, a yelp, and then his mouse was gone. Windpaw wanted to cry out and run after it, but he knew what Cardinalbelly had said was true – he couldn't catch the moue in a hundred seasons, not with his short legs and little stamina.

So Windpaw backed out of the bush, his hopes dashed, and straight into another cat's claws. He paused, feeling the cat brush against his tail.

"Cardinalbelly?" he murmured, knowing, deep down, that it wasn't her.

"Close," came a menacing snarl. Then claws latched into his flank and he was dragged forcefully from the bush, thorns catching at his fur like tiny paws reaching for him from the shrub.

As soon as he was free, Windpaw tried to dart forward, and turn around, but he was halted as he put one paw forward – the cat would not let go.

"Who are you?" Windpaw, spat, but he was shaking. "Where's Cardinalbelly?"

"Gone back to camp, I expect, like a good little traitor!" Windpaw's blood ran cold at the words. If this cat was referring to his mentor as a traitor, then he must be in the paws of…ShadowClan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yay! So sorry for the delay…..it has been a very busy few weeks. So, new unexpected twist, eh? Yup, Windpaw's been captured by ShadowClab. He is held captive there four three moons, while ThunderClan decides how to get him back. They try once, and barely even get as far as the border before ShadowClan turns them back. Windpaw is basically like a ransom for Sootstreak and Darkfang, whom Gravelstar suddenly wants back for his Clan. He also wants Ghostpaw, but that becomes a different story, later on….so ya, Windpaw is captured by ShadowClan. Yay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is Ravenpaw.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Graypaw_?" Ravenpaw meowed, the fur on the back of her neck standing up. The gray apprentice stared at her, his face expressionless. Ravenpaw was standing a pawlength inside the ThunderClan border, glaring incredulously at the tom that had saved her.

"Apparently," he replied, and Ravenpaw detected a strained note in his voice. Ravenpaw's heart was beating a loud tattoo in her chest, and she was breathing hard after her sprint and the surprise of Graypaw's appearance.

"What are you _doing_ out here?" she questioned.

Graypaw shrugged. "Saving your pelt."

"But…" Ravenpaw's brow furrowed. "…why?"

Graypaw glared back at her, his amber eyes full of fire. "Because I care whether you live or die," he spat. "Unlike you. You weren't even scenting that air! What were you thinking?"

Ravenpaw bit her tongue as she almost began to say, 'running away from Owlpaw', and managed a tight, "I don't know."

Graypaw sighed, his eyes raking her fur. Ravenpaw squirmed.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt," Graypaw murmured in an undertone, looking away again. Ravenpaw felt her head swim. She drew up her chin and took a few steps back from the border, turning to see if Graypaw was following her. He sat still, watching her calmly as she continued to pad away. Ravenpaw managed a few more foxlengths before she turned and meowed indignantly, "Are you coming?"

Graypaw smiled delicately. "Do you care?"

Ravenpaw opened her mouth to reply, then snapped it shut, snorted, and walked away. For a long while Graypaw sat at the border, his eyes staring after her, and then, as the sun began its long decent to the western horizon, he rose stiffly to his feet, shook himself, and loped into the trees.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Okay, now Windpaw…** 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ow!" Windpaw shrieked, as one of the ShadowClan cats shoved him roughly into a thorn bush. A loud bellowing laugh erupted from the black tomcat, and his fellows joined in, hooting with laughter as Windpaw emerged on the opposite side of the thicket, picking thorns from his fur.

"Treeclaw! Shut your mouth! He's not a prisoner, you know," a tortoiseshell she-cat snapped at the black tom. Treeclaw grimaced, but fell silent.

"Then what is he, Willowslash? What's Gravelstar want with him anyway?"

The tortoiseshell glared at her companion who had spoken up, a dark brown tabby tom.

"Are you questioning your leader's motives, Hawktalon?"

The tabby snarled at her, his tail twitching, but said no more. Apparently, Willowslash had some authority over the warriors. Windpaw wondered if she was deputy, but from the few things he had learned from Ravenpaw, the elders, and Cardinalbelly, he didn't think she was.

"Where's Cardinalbelly?" he mewed, directing the comment primarily at Willowslash. She didn't answer, but Treeclaw did.

"She ran away, twinkle-toes. Tail between her legs, ran like Tigerstar himself was at her tail."

Windpaw felt dismay creeping through his heart, but he tried to ignore. _Cardinalbelly must have had a reason. She probably had to go tell Lionstar, rather than have us both captured. Yes, that's it._ But nonetheless, Windpaw felt slightly betrayed.

"You said I'm not a prisoner," he meowed to Willowslash, and she looked sideways at him, her yellow eyes cold. "But I thought that Clans didn't hold ransom, or stuff like that."

Willowslash curled her lip, and took a long moment to reply. "'S not my place to tell you, tom-kit, but Gravelstar wants you special, for some reason or other. No more questions, alright?"

Windpaw nodded, chilled and afraid. He padded along behind Willowslash with little energy, his paw dragging in the muddy grass. After what seemed like long hours of silence, Willowslash's clear voice rang in his ears.

"Treeclaw, go ahead and tell Gravelstar that his apprentice is here."

With a nod, the black tom streaked ahead, disappearing in the marsh fog that swirled around them. _No wonder ShadowClan cats are bad-tempered,_ Windpaw thought to himself, _this is like living underwater. I'd die!_

For a few seconds nothing happened, and Windpaw wondered where the ShadowClan camp was, and then all of a sudden Treeclaw and another cat materialized in the mist, and the second cat beckoned for them to follow. Willowslash pushed him along until they reached a large boulder, and suddenly she stopped and sat down.

"Where are we?" Windpaw asked.

"You'll see," she murmured.

And, as they waited, the fog drifted away some, and suddenly, seeming as though it had just come into existence a moment before, there lay the ShadowClan camp.

Like the ThunderClan camp, a wall of brambles and thorn bushes surrounded it. This camp was nestled into a deep depression in the marshy round ringed by boulders and short, stubby pine trees. It was like a ghost forest, with eddies of fog gently wafting by. The dens were hidden among the roots of the gnarled trees, shadowy caves sunk into the soft ground. It was an all-together well-concealed and comfortable looking camp – except for the eerie presence of the gray miasma.

"Welcome to ShadowClan, young one," purred Willowslash, and Windpaw would have thought the whole thing was staged, except for no cat could control fog.

"Thank you," he mewed icily, following Willowslash and the rest of the patrol into the camp. Windpaw felt the curious stares of the ShadowClan cats on his back as he walked among them, a stranger among his enemies. He had half a mind to bolt and see how far he could get, and try to tell Lionstar where the camp was so that his Clan could rescue him, but he knew that none of these hardened warriors would hesitate to slit his throat if he ran.

"Gravelstar wants to see him immediately," one of the warriors said to Willowslash as she passed, and she nodded, touching Windpaw's shoulder lightly with her tail to steer him in the right direction.

Gravelstar's den was a large cave that had been carved into the side of a tall boulder year and years past, by an ancient river that had dried up before the Clans even existed. It looked comfortable enough, though if Windpaw were leader, he was sure that he would prefer Lionstar's warm den.

"Come in," came a deep, rough meow from the depths of the cave, and Windpaw felt a chill tingle along his spine. It was like one of the elder's stories, stories that he'd thought were just meant to scare him and give him bad dreams, not stories that were meant to warn him of the truth.

"Go on, tom-kit," Willowslash urged, pushing Windpaw forward. He swallowed his fear and entered the den, his ears laid back across his head.

"Ah…Windpaw, is it?" came the deep meow, and as Windpaw descended into the cave, he could make out a great shape in the gloom.

"Yes," he answered.

As he grew loser, Gravelstar's shape was easily discernible, even in the enveloping darkness. The ShadowClan leader was big and bulky, with short, dark gray fur that was smooth and glossy, and showed off hard, thick muscles in his shoulder's and flanks. Windpaw shuddered, hoping that none of his clan mates would have to contend with this monster in battle.

"Come in, sit down," Gravelstar meowed, gesturing for Windpaw to make himself comfortable. Windpaw warily took a seat at the edge of Gravelstar's nest, watching the gray tom with bright blue eyes.

"First, Windpaw, I must explain something to you. Tell me truthfully, young cat – when you walked into my camp, what was the first thing you felt?"

Windpaw looked into Gravelstar's green eyes, and replied hesitantly, "Fear."

Gravelstar chuckled. "As I thought. Windpaw, what is the first thing you feel when you walk into your own camp – into ThunderClan?"

Windpaw blinked. "Why, I feel safe. I feel…I don't know. I relax." His whiskers quivered, wondering what Gravelstar was getting at. The great leader sighed.

"How do you think this would have different if you had been born in ShadowClan, young apprentice? If this place were your home?"

Windpaw frowned. "I guess…well, I would have felt safe here, and scared to go to ThunderClan. But that's not what I feel. I can't ever be afraid of my home." Windpaw twitched his tail.

"Windpaw, I am not meaning to scare you now, but it is my intention that this place will become your home."

Windpaw recoiled, leaping to his feet. "This place? Never! I hate this – this camp!" His crystalline eyes sparked.

Gravelstar did not say anything, merely waited for Windpaw to calm down so that he could continue. "Windpaw, you have no choice. You are now an apprentice of ShadowClan, under my command. You will learn to love this Clan as your own, as Cardinalbelly loves ThunderClan, though she was born here."

At that, a touch of sadness flickered through Gravelstar's eyes, and Windpaw frowned, cringing away.

"Anyhow, you shall not be able to escape – I assure you that you will be under constant supervision."

Windpaw's heart raced, and his mouth felt dry. "Why?" he choked. "Why are you keeping me here?"

Gravelstar watched him with a glitter in his eyes that made Windpaw shiver. "Windpaw, I do not know if you know the legends, but there are the stories of the three children of Firestar's daughter – Lionstar, Hollyclaw, and Jayfeather – each of those cats having abilities that were given to them by StarClan – special abilities, you might say. Though I do not know if you know this either, in fact I am quite sure that you do not, Lionstar had a son – Boldstar, and he in turn gave birth to Scarletspirit, a she-cat with the most profound skills in battle – soon to be leader as well. Her daughter, Mistystone, is your mother. It is my belief that these strange powers skip a generation, and thus you are bound to have some of the blood in you. I would like very much to obtain these powers for myself. Therefore, you are now an apprentice of ShadowClan. You will soon forget ThunderClan, I assure you."

Windpaw was trembling violently now, his eyes wide with astonishment and fear. "You're a monster," was all he could manage, but it came out in a pathetic sounding squeak. At this Gravelstar let out a loud, bellowing laugh, then rose to his feet.

"Come, young warrior, let me show you around."

Windpaw followed Gravelstar out of the den, his head whirling. He only half-listened as Gravelstar showed him the warriors' den, the elders' den, the nursery – he was thinking to himself of all the strange things that had happened. First of all, he apparently had strange, StarClan-given powers that were so great that the leader of ShadowClan himself was willing to capture Windpaw to get them. Second, he might never see his home in ThunderClan again. There was so much to think about that Windpaw could barely see straight.

"Windpaw," Gravelstar growled, snapping Windpaw out of his confusion. Before him stood a slender, pale gray tomcat, who was looking him up and down with approving eyes. "Windpaw, this is Moonstripe. He is to be your mentor."

The gray warrior nodded solemnly to him, and meowed in a soft voice for all the world like the velvety light of the moon, "Greetings, Windpaw of ThunderClan," he paused, and a tilted smile played across his lips, "or is it Windpaw of ShadowClan now? I am honored to be your mentor."

Windpaw touched his nose, instantly feeling at ease with the gentle gray tom and his smooth voice.

"Moonstripe will show you to your den," Gravelstar directed, more towards Moonstripe then to him. Moonstripe bowed his wedge-shaped face, then beckoned with his tail for Windpaw to follow. Windpaw trailed behind him as the thin warrior crossed the camp, and then sat down at the mouth of a den that had been dug into the earth. Windpaw wrinkled his nose – the smell of badger was still strong, and he realized that this must have been a badger set at one time or another.

"It stinks," he meowed grimacing. Moonstripe grinned.

"You'll get used to, don't worry. When I became an apprentice, I felt the same way, but by the third day, I hardly noticed the smell."

Windpaw smiled, his relief at having this kin tom as a mentor overwhelming him. Perhaps not all cats in ShadowClan wert that bad after all.

"I will fetch you in the morning, to the lean the boundaries of your new Clan."

Windpaw mewed goodbye, then tentatively stepped into the den. There were two cats there already – a small black and gray tom, and a ginger she-cat. The tom was fast asleep, but the ginger watched him with curiosity as he approached.

"Hey," she meowed. "I'm Flightpaw. This is my brother Shortpaw. Whitepaw's out with Dirtleg. Who're you?"

Windpaw blinked. "Windpaw."

Flightpaw smiled. "Kay. I heard about you. Huntedwing says you're from ThunderClan. Is it the same as here? Do you eat the same stuff? What does Lionstar look like? See, I haven't been in any battles yet, so I've never seen him, but Huntedwing says that he's golden, like a real lion from the stories. Huntedwing is my sister. She's a seasoned warrior, like Moonstripe. I heard that he's mentoring you. Lucky, he's my other sister Poppyfoot's mate. She always tells me that he's handsome and kind, but I'm not really sure…."

Windpaw wasn't listening, and as she prattled on, never giving him time to answer her myriad questions, he searched for a comfortable nest; he was so tired he was nearly falling asleep on his feet.

After a while, and as Windpaw had finally gotten comfortable, Willowslash came in looking for Flightpaw, who was apparently her apprentice, and meowed a quick hello to Windpaw before hurrying away. Shortpaw was still asleep, and in a matter of seconds, Windpaw followed, drifting into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**1 moon later….here's Firepaw!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Firepaw dragged herself out of a deep, dreamless sleep, hearing Waterpaw's urgent voice in her ear.

"Wha'?" she mumbled, shaking her head sluggishly. She had been thoroughly enjoying her afternoon nap, before her brother had burst in and insisted that she get up immediately.

"Wanderingsoul is gone."

Firepaw leaped up, all remnants of sleep disappearing in a moment of surprise.

"Wanderingsoul? She left? Where's Twlightkit?"

Waterpaw seemed to know that this was exactly what his sister would ask, and he was off before she'd even had chance to finish. As Firepaw followed him, she risked a lance into the medicine den, where Cinderpaw was lying, with hr eyes half-closed, in a pile of moss. The ray apprentice was healing, Bloomfrost said, but slowly, and she may never regain full use of the leg that had broken. It was awful to see, but something inside of Firepaw was happy….

Waterpaw led her a little ways out of camp, to the base of a tall pine tree, where Twlightkit was lying in the grass, staring at the sky.

"Twilightkit?" Firepaw murmured cautiously, jerking to a halt at the sight of the silent kit.

"Firepaw!" she meowed. "I was wondering when Waterpaw would wake you up."

Firepaw smiled meekly and padded forward to sit next to the blue-black kit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Waterpaw slink away into the trees once more.

"I knew that she was leaving, she'd told me. I'm not at all bothered. I was wondering when she would finally be itching to move on. Mother's always moving."

"But, you were born here?"

Twilightkit laughed, a high, clear sound like a brook running over a bed of polished stones. "I know, I've never traveled with her, though I would like to o places someday. But Mother old me lots of stories when we were in the nursery together. I feel like I know my father and my grandfather just as well as Wanderingsoul must have known them. But I'm happy here, in ThunderClan. This is my home, and always will be."

Firepaw nodded, knowing the feeling of warmth and safety that came with belonging to a Clan. She couldn't imagine how Wanderingsoul or Louis could have lived alone so long.

"It's just…" A pined look came into Twilightkit's eyes, and she looked down at the round, her nose wrinkling. Firepaw waited patiently. "It's just…I miss Windpaw."

At her word, Firepaw felt a stab of sorrow in hr own heart. Windpaw, one of her dearest friends…no one knew what had happened to him. All Cardinalbelly could tell them was that she had run when she saw that the ShadowClan cats meant to kill her. Beside that, the only thing that Lionstar could get out of the poor she-cat was that she had failed, and had left her very first apprentice in the paws of four merciless warriors. He might even be dead.

"I know, Twlightkit. I think we all do," Firepaw mewed quietly, her voice thick with emotion.

They crouched beside each other, each deep in thought, for a long while, and then, all of a sudden, Firepaw heard a rustle in the bushes. She tensed, ready to spring if the creature in the brush was dangerous, or an enemy warrior.

Twlightkit was trembling beside her, and both of their eyes were focused intently on the undergrowth where the sound had come from. Another crash, and then a murmur of voices could be heard floating up from the shrubs.

"…Don't worry, he's always right. You must listen to what he says, and put it to use – hang on, I smell ThunderClan."

Firepaw jumped to her feet, ready to protect Twilightkit at the first sight of a threat, but a second later, she saw who the speaker was.

"Darkfang!" she hissed.

The black tom paused, his paw in the air, his ears swiveling back and forth. Then he relaxed, his paw dropping gently to the leafy floor, his face twisting into a slightly forced smile.

"Firepaw…" he purred, "and Twlightkit. How queer, to find you two out here as well!" His eyes flashed, and Firepaw felt her heart skip a beat as fear grappled with reason in her mind. Surely he was up to something, but he was her very own clan mate! How could she possibly accuse him of anything?

"Hello. Yes, we were just talking about Wanderingsoul."

Darkfang's whiskers twitched. "Yes, I heard she left this morning. Poor Twilightkit, your very own mother…" He shook his head, blinking his blazing blue eyes in mock sympathy.

"Well, we'll be going now, I guess," Firepaw meowed, and gathered Twilightkit to hurry into the bushes. As soon as she was out of his eyesight, Firepaw turned and dropped low to the ground, her ears straining forward.

"Firepaw!" Twlightkit hissed urgently, bending down beside the flame-furred apprentice. "Firepaw come on, what're you _doing_!?"

Firepaw waved her tail to silence the frightened kit, and listened.

"Do you think they realized…" came a second voice, low and quick.

"No," replied Darkfang's soothing, silky meow. "No cat could guess…" but he didn't sound very sure of himself. "I do not know how much they heard, but, altogether, we must be careful. There would be no telling what that proud little liar might do if she knew that we dreamt of-" But the voice was too far away for Firepaw to catch Darkfang's last word, and she nearly ran after him to hear it.

Firepaw got to her feet again, drawing in a deep breath. "We should tell Lionstar."

Twlightkit moaned softly. "Please don't Firepaw, just forget about it. It was probably just Darkfang and Sootstreak or something. Nothing bad. Lets go."

Firepaw followed Twlightkit back to camp, and shared a vole with her before heading to her den, but her mind was elsewhere. What could Darkfang possibly be doing out in the forest with one other cat, just talking…and what had he been about to say? She couldn't shake off the cold chills that she felt whenever she remembered the words he had spoken.

She lay with her head on her paws in the apprentice den, watching Owlpaw's flanks rise and fall in front of her, going over and over his words in her head. And just as she was about to drift into a restless sleep, a flash of movement caught her eye. Just outside the nursery stood Darkfang, and he was talking in a low, quick whisper to another cat. She could not hear what he said, but as she watched, he loped away, and then a second later, his companion entered the den.

The pale silver fur and watery blue eyes were unmistakable – Ghostpaw.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ooooh….mysterious!!! Just to let you know, Windpaw is becoming more and more accustomed to ShadowClan as we speak. He is now practically best friends with Flightpaw and Shortpaw, and Flightpaw has a giant crush on him. Moonstripe is an awesome mentor, and he is an awesome apprentice. But you'll see…….hehe. So, I need warrior names for Ghostpaw, Graypaw, Owlpaw, Tallpaw and Mothpaw.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, did you like last chappie? Ghostpaw Ghostface, Mothpaw Mothwhisker, Tallpaw Tallear, Willowpaw Willowsong, Graypaw Grayfang, and Owlpaw Owlflight. You like? …Cinderpaw comes later. Here's Ravenpaw. And Rabbitkit and Nettlekit become apprentices this chappie. Yay!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ravenpaw had decided at sunrise this morning that it would certainly be best to never fall in love with anybody at all. A little bit after that she decided that perhaps it would be sufferable to fall in love. And now, as she was sitting, very conscious of Graypaw's intent gaze upon her face, she had finally and very exasperatedly, agreed that she would be much better off if love did not exist.

"Graypaw," she hissed, staring at him out of the corner of her eye. He did not move a muscle, and his face remained bland and expressionless. His calm demeanor was beginning to get on Ravenpaw's nerves, and she found herself trying to come up with ways to get him to lose his composure. Firepaw of course had been watching this display with mounting interest all day, keeping a close eye on them during sun high patrol, and requesting both Ravenpaw and Graypaw for hunting duty. Firepaw always pulled the right strings, and so she had trailed a little ways behind them for just about the entire day, and Ravenpaw was beginning to feel a bit like a mouse being stalked for fresh-kill, and she almost didn't catch the prey that she had been attempting to catch.

"What?" Graypaw meowed innocently, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. Ravenpaw glared, hoping that the force of her stare might induce even a flicker of emotion in Graypaw's deep amber eyes. It did not, but Ravenpaw hadn't really been expecting it, so she wasn't disappointed.

And then, suddenly, there was something. A smug smile lit her face. Emotion. She'd seen t his eyes. It was … what had it been…Ravenpaw looked around for whatever had finally brought life to Graypaw's face, and the moment she saw it she nearly fainted. The emotion must have been jealousy, because Owlpaw was striding toward her, his golden fur glimmering handsomely in the dusky light. Ravenpaw's heart missed a few beats, and she gasped slightly, fully aware that Graypaw was watching her every move with smoldering eyes.

But as Ravenpaw watched him walk, she realized with a pang of all-consuming sorrow and disappointment that Owlpaw was not coming over to her, but to Firepaw, who sat behind her a little ways away. She clenched her teeth and watched, fighting back a wave of hatred for the red-furred she-cat.

Firepaw looked just as startled as Ravenpaw was sad, and she looked up from nibbling at her toes with wide, sapphire eyes.

"Firepaw," Owlpaw acknowledged.

Firepaw nodded to him, swallowing nervously and tucking her leg under her. "Owlpaw," she replied, in the high, bell-like voice identical to Scarletspirit's.

"I was wondering…I just thought…" Owlpaw seemed at a loss for words, and Ravenpaw would have gladly supplied him with some, if he hadn't quickly recovered and raised his chin again.

"I came to ask if you would like to go out and hunt with me in a moment," he meowed, his voice strong and full of a certain power that Ravenpaw could have lived on.

"Er…" Firepaw's whiskers were trembling, and Ravenpaw did not miss the guilty glance that was shot in her direction. Firepaw raised her eyes once more to Owlpaw's face, and replied in a tone a bit too high to be comfortable, "'Kay."

Owlpaw nodded, and smiled warmly, at which Firepaw might have melted had she been made of ice.

Ravenpaw felt like she was drowning. All of her hopes and dreams came crashing about her paws in a thunderous, drenching wave, swallowing her in a torrent of disenchantment. She swayed on her paws, her eyes only half-focused on the quickly disappearing shapes of Firepaw and Owlpaw.

"Ravenpaw," came a solid sound beside her. Ravenpaw blinked, fighting against the flood to see where the voice had come from. She saw a gray face above her and realized despairingly that it was only Graypaw. "Ravenpaw!"

She dragged herself out of the rushing waters to meet his gaze, bleary-eyed and shrunken.

Graypaw looked angry enough to claw her fur off, but she knew, somehow, that he wouldn't, on penalty of death, harm a hair of her pelt.

"What do you – how –" He was so mad he could hardly speak. With a deep, slow breath, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he was once more smiling that composed smile. Ravenpaw looked up at him meekly.

"He hurt you," were the only words that Graypaw could utter, and his smile faltered for a fleeting second. Ravenpaw faked a smile.

"Come on Graypaw, he said about five words to one of my best friends. So they're hunting together? What's the big deal?" She tried very hard to put as much feeling as she could into the words, but they came out with an echo, and she could see that Graypaw didn't believe her for the minutest millisecond.

"It obviously wasn't 'nothing' to you. I thought you were going to pass out for a second there." Graypaw searched her face. "Do you like him?"

Ravenpaw felt like she'd been kicked in the face. Was it that obvious? Huh, from Graypaw's expression, everyone in the New Forest, Old Forest, and StarClan must know. She swallowed her hurt and replied. "You can probably tell. Just leave me alone, Graypaw."

The gray tom did not move, but she hadn't really expected him too. "Do you love him?" Graypaw whispered, and she could see that the words burned his throat as he spoke them.

"Does it matter to you, Graypaw?"

Graypaw's eyes flashed, and his lip curled, but he managed to keep is response down to a quick, "More than you know."

Ravenpaw stepped back, ready to turn tail and walk away, but suddenly a loud and commanding yowl rang out in the clearing,

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge!"

Ravenpaw glanced up to find Lionstar standing tall and shining on the Highledge, watching as the cats of ThunderClan came out of their dens and assembled below him. Ravenpaw followed Graypaw, still dizzy, to a spot at the front of the crowd.

"I don't want to sit in front," Ravenpaw muttered, but Graypaw did not move, and Ravenpaw grudgingly sat beside him. "What's going on?" she asked, blinking up at Lionstar, half-blinded by the sunlight.

Graypaw did not answer, and she didn't press him.

"Today we have a few ceremonies to perform," Lionstar announced. Ravenpaw watched with a bit more curiosity, wondering what the ceremonies were for. She knew that none of the older apprentices were being made warriors – she would have heard. But she couldn't quite remember how old Rabbitkit and Nettlekit were.

"May Rabbitkit and Nettlekit please come forward?" Lionstar called.

Rabbitkit bounded forward, her newly washed fur gleaming in the golden afternoon sunlight. Her eyes were wide and bright with excitement. Her sister, Nettlekit, a timid tabby she-cat, came forward more slowly, with cautious, nervous steps.

"Rabbitkit, you have reached the age of six moons. You are ready to become a warrior apprentice of ThunderClan. Do you promise to learn the ways of the noble code of StarClan, and listen to and obey your mentor?" Lionstar looked down on Rabbitkit from an imposing height, but the high-spirited she-kit stood tall before him.

"I do," she meowed, her face suddenly solemn.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Rabbitpaw. Ambertail!" Lionstar called, and his beautiful mate stepped forward from the crowd, her amber eyes full of warmth. "You are ready for another apprentice, now that Owlpaw has far outgrown his kit-hood. You will mentor Rabbitpaw."

Ambertail stepped forward and touched noses with the long-legged ginger kit.

"Rabbitpaw! Rabbitpaw!" Graypaw called, smiling widely at the new apprentice. She beamed back, and Ravenpaw was reminded that Graypaw and Rabbitpaw had always been like brother and sister. She couldn't help smiling as she cheered Rabbitpaw's new name. As the crowd quieted down and Rabbitpaw and Ambertail went back among the cats of ThunderClan, Nettlekit stepped forward.

"Nettlekit, you have reached the age of six moons. You are ready to become a warrior apprentice of ThunderClan. Do you promise to learn the ways of the noble code of StarClan, and listen to and obey your mentor?"

"Yes, Lionstar," Nettlekit replied in a quiet but excited voice.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Nettlepaw. Bearclaw! You are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor Nettlepaw."

"Nettlepaw! Nettlepaw! Nettlepaw!" Ravenpaw cried as Bearclaw touched noses with Nettlepaw.

"That's cute…" Ravenpaw commented absentmindedly, watching Nettlepaw's shy smile as her friends came up to congratulate her. Little Mirekit, Snakefang and Moss-stripe's son, sulked in a corner, wishing that he could be an apprentice too.

Graypaw raised his eyebrow at her as he stood and stretched, his mouth wide in a fanged yawn. "Nettlepaw will make a good queen," Graypaw said dismissively.

Ravenpaw scoffed. "She'd be just as good a warrior. Besides, what she lack in strength she makes up for in kindness."

"Kindness is overrated," Graypaw said, licking his paw casually.

Ravenpaw glared at him. "How could you say that! Kindness is far more important than muscles. Brain over brawn, you know."

"Brain is different than kindness."

Ravenpaw raised her chin defiantly, her green eyes full of indignation. "It's the same concept."

Graypaw shrugged, and then sighed. "I know. I just don't like to let you win."

Ravenpaw's ears twitched. "More like you don't like to lose."

Graypaw smirked. "That's another way of putting it."

Ravenpaw flicked her tail, rising to her feet. "Your impossible," she snapped, her black fur gleaming.

Graypaw chuckled, his ivory fangs flashing as his face stretched into a wide smile, and he replied in a laughing tone, "I love you too, Ravenpaw."

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry I haven't updated for such a looooooong time. I was away for a week on this Outdoor Education thing for my school in Yosemite (which was awesome, btw). Hope you liked this chappie…so cute! I'll be getting back into the action soon, no worries. This book should be less romantic, I think. I'll try. Anyway, review!**

**-Darkstorm**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I wasn't going to include this chapter, but I decided it was really cool, so I'm just going to put it in anyway way. This is Windpaw…**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"**From the right now, duck, swing out your paw, to the left, charge me, I'm not going to attack you there, come at me now, and duck, roll…" Moonstripe was releasing a steady stream of pointers as he and Windpaw battled each other in the training copse, flying around each other like two silver hawks engaged in fearsome combat.

Windpaw fainted to one side, then dove for Moonstripe's feet, but the lithe gray tom stepped nimbly out of the way and aimed a blow at Windpaw's hindquarters. Windpaw was ready, and he tumbled out of Moonstripe's reach and then burst back at him, bowling him over into the dirt. Moonstripe picked himself up, licking dirt from his shoulder.

"By StarClan, you're the fastest cat I've ever met. You could outrun a dog without even a twitch of your whiskers. Gravelstar sure was right about you. You'll be a mighty warrior some day, Windpaw." Moonstripe flicked his tail across Windpaw's nose playfully, smiling an encouraging smile.

Windpaw dipped his silver head, his dark blue eyes solemn. "Thank you, Moonstripe. You're a good mentor."

Moonstripe smiled, and meowed, "Next time there's a battle, Windpaw, I am not guaranteeing that you will avoid facing your old comrades in battle. ShadowClan and ThunderClan are enemies. I want to be sure that your loyalties lie with ShadowClan now."

Windpaw drew himself him up, his eyes shining. "I am a warrior of ShadowClan. I fight for my Clan, and no others. ThunderClan is nothing to me now." His voice was perfectly steady as he said it, but there was a brief flash of hesitation deep in his gaze. Moonstripe nodded slowly, his muscles rippling.

"I suppose we shall see. For the meantime, let us hunt for our Clan."

Windpaw followed Moonstripe out of the training copse, into the surrounding pine forest. Windpaw traded lightly, avoiding swampy areas, his senses open, his eyes scanning the darkened undergrowth. Old habits from the forests of ThunderClan had disappeared, and he was now well accustomed to the shady, close atmosphere of the pine forests and the fogy swamps. ShadowClan was as much his home as any oak forest.

Windpaw caught the scent of a mouse, and dropped into a well-practiced hunting crouch, pinpointing the position of his prey. He paused for a moment, waiting, and then as a breath of air brought the scent washing over him, he launched himself forward, and in a lightning fast whip of his neck he snatched the mouse from the ground and tossed it high into the air, batting it around as it dropped.

"Don't you know not to play with your food?" Moonstripe teased, coming up beside him as Windpaw caught the mouse in his jaws once more.

"Hah! My mother never taught me that!" Windpaw laughed, shaking the mouse around like a leaf. Moonstripe chuckled, then suddenly turned and darted away, running after another piece of prey. By sun down they had caught a good amount of fresh kill, and began the quick journey back to the camp.

"Well done today, Windpaw. You're really coming along with you're training. Another few moons and some good battles and you'll be ready to become a full warrior of ShadowClan," Moonstripe commended him when they had reached the entrance to the camp.

Windpaw flicked his ears with pride, his eyes glistening. Moonstripe was a kind and considerate mentor, but before today he hadn't been one to give praise lightly. He was obviously very impressed with Windpaw's progress.

Windpaw deposited his fresh kill on the pile as he loped past it, taking with him a fat mouse. He padded to the clump of ivy where the apprentices usually sat to eat, and bet over his prey. A moment later, Whitepaw appeared at the mouth of the apprentice's den.

"Hey Windpaw!" he cried, a cheerful smile lighting up his face. Windpaw greeted him through a mouthful of mouse, his ears flickering. Whitepaw sat down beside him and waited until he was finished, then began, "Dirtleg's been teaching me loads of stuff lately. We just learned how to catch frogs. Even Shortpaw hasn't learned that yet!"

Windpaw nodded and smiled, having the good grace not to mention that Moonstripe had taught him that last moon. It didn't mean that Windpaw was better – Whitepaw certainly had more knowledge than Windpaw did, having been an apprentice for two or three moons more, but Windpaw was also an amazing hunter, so Moonstripe had felt obliged to teach him all of the secrets of ShadowClan hunting techniques quickly.

"What have you been doing?" Whitepaw asked, swiping a paw over his ears.

"Oh, not much really," Windpaw said truthfully. It had been raining a lot over the past few days, so Moonstripe had given him a few days off of training. "We just did some battle training day, and hunting. It wasn't very exciting."

"Oh, that's fun though. I can't get enough of battle training. It's pretty much the only cool part of being an apprentice. Other than that were picking ticks out of mangy fur all day."

Windpaw laughed, and both of the apprentices shot a sour look at the elder's den, where the grumpy old tom Firestorm was grooming himself in the fading sunlight.

"Anyhow, Gravelstar's been talking about having a big battle soon. I'll bet it's against ThunderClan, so we can show off how beautiful you are," Whitepaw joked, dodging a blow from Windpaw's foreleg.

Whitepaw rolled away, his eyes sparking, and Windpaw jumped after him, engaging into a tussle on the muddy camp floor. After a moment Whitepaw coughed and spluttered and Windpaw rolled off of him, giving the ginger tom a moment to snort mud from his nose.

"Gross," Windpaw remarked as Whitepaw spat out a globule of sludge. Whitepaw grimaced, and they both padded to the pool of water at the edge of camp where there was always clean rain water to drink.

"Where's Shortpaw?" Whitepaw asked him once they had licked the last of the mud from their fur.

Windpaw shrugged, giving his whiskers a quick clean. "I saw him this morning when I was getting moss for the elders. I think Palepelt's giving him some kind of pre-assessment, to see if he'll be ready for his actual warrior assessment. Part of me says it's good, and he'll be ready when he has his real evaluation, but the other part of me says that Palepelt just wants to make a good impression on Gravelstar."

Whitepaw nodded, "I'd agree with you, but chances are that Palepelt's probably listening to us right now."

Windpaw turned around, a sudden suspicion prickling his pelt, but instead of seeing Palepelt's garish, scarred face, he came to nose to nose with Flightpaw. She beamed brightly as he made eye contact, and Windpaw couldn't help but utter a badly suppressed groan. Whitepaw stifled a loud snort of laughter.

"Hey Windpaw!" Flightpaw meowed brightly, her whiskers quivering. Windpaw turned back to Whitepaw and hunched his shoulders, narrowing his blue eyes.

"Flightpaw," he acknowledged in a gruff, unfriendly tone, causing Whitepaw to convulse with laughter. Flightpaw didn't seem aware of Whitepaw's presence at all; she had eyes only for Windpaw.

"How are you? Are you tired?" Flightpaw asked, and Windpaw noticed with a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach that she had groomed herself before coming to say hello. Flightpaw had such a large crush on him that he had finally given up trying to be nice to her, and just avoided her when at all possible.

"Better than ever," he replied monotonously. Whitepaw shrieked with laughter, drawing a stern look from Poppyfoot who was sunning herself outside the nursery.

"That's great! I just got back from training. I learned how to hunt frogs."

At this, Whitepaw suddenly stopped laughing, and he jerked himself up of the ground, smoothing his ruffled fur. Flightpaw seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Have you learned that yet, Whitepaw?" she asked innocently, but Windpaw heard a slight undertone of sarcasm in her high voice.

Whitepaw raised his chin, not meeting her gaze. "I learned that ages ago, Flightpaw. Besides, catching frogs is for kits, not apprentices." Whitepaw shot Windpaw a silencing glare, but Windpaw wouldn't spoil his friend's fun.

Flightpaw sniffed. "I find it fun. Anyway…" she turned back to Windpaw with an enraptured stare. Whitepaw stuck out his tongue at her back, and Windpaw suppressed a chuckle. "I thought, Windpaw, that maybe you wanted to go hunt with me for a bit, before night fall?"

Windpaw froze, one paw in the air, in the act of inching away. "Er, sorry, Flightpaw, but Whitepaw and I have scheduled a rematch then. I haven't got time. Maybe some other day, 'kay?"

Flightpaw blinked at him, seemingly unhurt. "Alright. Another day sounds just as good. Goodbye Windpaw!" She batted her eyelashes, and Windpaw grimaced as she whirled and padded away.

"She's a keeper, Windpaw!" Whitepaw grunted in his ear, and Windpaw flashed out a paw to cuff him across the brow. Whitepaw ducked, but not fast enough, and Windpaw caught him gently over his head. Whitepaw rose to his feet again, shaking his head. "I hate it when you do that," Whitepaw groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Gosh, I'm awful sorry, Whitepaw, it was a real mistake," Windpaw mocked, shoving his silver face in front of Whitepaw's ginger one. "It'll never happen again," he meowed, while swinging his paw across Whitepaw's ears once more. Whitepaw yelled again, jumping back.

"Boys, please! Some kits are trying to sleep in here!" Poppyfoot scolded, and Windpaw and Whitepaw both stopped, glancing in her direction.

"Our apologies, Poppyfoot," Windpaw called to her, then continued padding toward the apprentice den beside Whitepaw. He added under his breath for Whitepaw's benefit, "It'll never happen again."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So as you can see, Windpaw is used to ShadowClan now. He has pretty much forgotten ThunderClan…….or has he? Muahahahahaha!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is Firepaw….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Firepaw sat quietly by the fallen log, her gaze trained on the mouth of the medicine den. Jays and chickadees sang brightly in the treetops, and a pale, cold light filtered onto the hard, frosty ground. For leaf-bare, it was a warm day, and the elders were all sprawled in front of their den, enjoying the sunlight, however little of it there was. Today was Cinderpaw's first day up and walking, and she was limping around in circles outside Bloomfrost's cave, the young gray medicine cat and a bright-eyed Mistystone supporting her on either side.

Firepaw wasn't angry this time, and she watched with interest as Cinderpaw took small, hesitant steps forward. Cinderpaw had been her friend, once, and they still had a pretty good relationship. She didn't care so much if Owlpaw loved her – Cinderpaw deserved his love just as much as any cat. Firepaw really did hope that Cinderpaw would make a full recovery.

"Hello, Firepaw. Haven't you got to go to training today?" Tallpaw called from the entrance to the apprentices' den.

"Later on. Lionstar had business to do," Firepaw replied, squinting to see Tallpaw in the whitish light of late morning.

"Are you going to the Gathering tonight?" he asked her.

Firepaw sighed. "No…Ghostpaw and Mothpaw are going, but Lionstar didn't decide to bring me. I don't really mind though, except…" Firepaw frowned.

"You want to see Windpaw?" Tallpaw suggested in a quieter voice, as if knowing her thoughts. Firepaw nodded.

"I do to. I still don't know if I'm going or not. I need to ask Lionstar. Well, I'll see you later, I guess." Tallpaw flicked his tail and padded away, out of camp.

Firepaw flicked her tail around her red paws, turning her nose to the ground and closing her eyes. She had tried hard to forget Windpaw, forcing herself not to think about him in the days right after he had disappeared. But gradually, as other cats began to except that he was gone, her distress had grown, and lately she had been missing him more than ever. If ever she had had a true friend, other than Ravenpaw and Mothpaw, it would have Windpaw. It hurt to think that she might never see him again, or at least recognize him as a friend.

She was deep in thought when suddenly a loud caterwauling jerked her from her trance. Bearclaw stumbled through the bramble tunnel; his brown fur was matted and caked with blood. He staggered on three paws, his left hind leg held awkwardly off the ground, toward the center of the camp, and collapsed on the ground. Immediately, Firepaw sprang to her feet, her fur bristling.

"What's going on?" Snakefang cried, appearing at the mouth of the nursery. The elders looked on with wide eyes, murmuring among each other.

Bloomfrost left Cinderpaw and hurried to Bearclaw's side, nudging him with her nose. A moment later, Stripethroat charged into the camp, also streaked with blood and panting heavily.

"WindClan!" he gasped, his eyes wild. "They've attacked our patrol!"

There was dead silence for a heartbeat, and then the camp erupted into a frenzy of activity. Scarletspirit moved through the group of panicking cats, reassuring the queens and elders, and Firepaw noticed Redstorm, Bentwing, Ambertail and Owlpaw sprinting out of the camp. Bloomfrost and Mistystone were carrying Bearclaw into the medicine den, with an anxious Vinetail trailing at their heels.

"Firepaw!" called Scarletspirit, beckoning the apprentice over to her with a wave of her bright ginger tail. Firepaw crossed to her grandmother quickly, her heart thudding.

"Gather your friends and meet Sunblaze and Dovewing at the entrance – you will relieve Redstorm's patrol if necessary. I want you to fight your hardest, my kin."

Firepaw nodded, taken aback at the faith the deputy put in her, and then turned and gazed around at the camp. She scurried over to Mothpaw, and relayed Scarletspirit's instructions.

"Right, I'll go," Mothpaw replied instantly. "I'll get the others."

Firepaw nodded, and without a word they sped away, each heading in a different direction across the camp. Firepaw located Waterpaw and Shadowpaw, and then raced to the camp entrance, where Sunblaze, Dovewing, Mothpaw and Ghostpaw waited eagerly and impatiently.

"That's five then," Dovewing counted the apprentices quickly, and then they were off, racing across the ground, bellies flat and tails streaming out behind them. Firepaw felt Waterpaw match her stride as they leaped over a fallen log, and she yowled out a joyful battle cry, new strength rushing into her veins.

They reached the WindClan border swiftly, crossing it without a moment's thought, following the scent trail of Redstorm's patrol, and the sickly sweet scent of Bearclaw's blood.

They reached the fight not a second to soon, just inside the WindClan border. Firepaw could scent her father and the other ThunderClan cats, and she looked around, seeking the best place to attack first. It looked like WindClan had mounted the attack, but ThunderClan had driven them back across the border. There were about six WindClan warriors, battling fiercely against her clanmates. Firepaw eagerly looked around and found Ambertail battling bravely against a huge gray tom that was easily three times her size. Firepaw yowled defiance as she launched herself into the tom's side, slicing viciously with her sharp claws as they collided.

The tom rolled onto his side, throwing her off and rising to his feet, shaking scarlet drops of blood from a scratch over his eye. He gathered himself to leap at her, but before he got a chance Ambertail landed squarely on his back, clinging to his scruff with a tight hold of her jaws. Seeing her chance, Firepaw dove beneath the confused tom's feet and scrabbled at his exposed belly, scooting out of the way as he attempted to kick her back. Ambertail gave him one last purposeful claw to the nose, and with a contemptuous spit he turned tail and fled.

Ambertail nodded once to Firepaw before leaping back into the fray. All at once Firepaw felt an enormous weight crash into her shoulder and she was flung forcefully to the ground, grass and mud choking her as her attacker cuffed her over the head. Firepaw struggled, dazed, writhing like a snake in the warrior's grasp, but it was no use. He shook her around like a piece of prey, and Firepaw could feel herself losing strength with every second.

_Oh StarClan, please don't let me die,_ she mewed, her twisting growing weaker and weaker as the WindClan cat dashed her against the ground again and again. And as she lay there, limp like a kitten in his teeth, she suddenly felt the hold loosen, and she was free. Dizzy and shaken, she scrambled to her paws, swaying slightly, and then turned to meet her rescuer.

"Owlpaw!" she gasped, catching sight of him and Ghostpaw tussling on the ground with the black and white WindClan warrior. Owlpaw looked up and flashed her a brief glance, then turned back and sent the cat running with a strike of his paw. Hissing over his shoulder at the retreating she-cat, he made his way over to Firepaw, who stood on uncertain paws at the edge of the battle.

"You were nearly dead there," he meowed to her, a teasing tone in his voice. Firepaw managed a weak smile, and then a wave of nausea swept over her and she retched at his feet. Owlpaw wrinkled his nose. "You've lost a lot of blood," he commented wryly. Firepaw nodded, blinking back the darkness that blotted the edge of her vision.

"Hey, Firepaw, stay with me!" Owlpaw's voice seemed to move from very close to far away, and Firepaw shook her head sluggishly, trying to clear the throbbing from her ears. "You fought well…hey! Firepaw!"

The last Firepaw saw was the ground coming at her with alarming swiftness as she lurched forward in a dead faint.


	16. Chapter 16

**Firepaw! A few hours after the battle…..**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Firepaw cracked open one tired eye, and then closed it again, feeling as if the paw of a great StarClan warrior were pressed firmly on the bridge of her nose.

"Firepaw? Firepaw, thank StarClan, Bloomfrost, she's waking up!" Firepaw recognized Owlpaw's anxious meow, and made another effort to raise her head. She succeeded in catching a glimpse of Owlpaw's handsome face before a cloud of dizziness washed around her and she collapsed back onto the bed of moss.

"Don't try to get up yet, Firepaw," came Bloomfrost's voice. _Too late_, Firepaw hissed to herself, fighting against the unconsciousness that loomed over her. "Here, drink this," Bloomfrost instructed, and Firepaw felt a cool trickle of water run down her throat. Almost instantly, a clear, light sensation swept over her, and she opened her eyes to find Ravenpaw, Mothpaw and Owlpaw circled around her at the edge of Bloomfrost's den.

Mothpaw's coat was missing tufts and there was a deep "V" shaped nick in her ear. Ravenpaw was clearly keeping the weight off of her foreleg and blood dripped from a long scratch above her eye. Owlpaw had three red clawmarks running down his side and his shoulder was swollen and caked with blood. Firepaw fought back a sudden spell of nausea at the sight of her ragged friends.

"What happened?" she gasped, keeping her eyes on the hard ground.

"We won!" Mothpaw blurted out, her eyes dancing excitedly.

"They ran away yowling with their tails between their legs," Ravenpaw added more quietly, the tip of her night-black tail twitching. Owlpaw nodded, the light of the battle still sparkling in his eyes.

"You were brilliant, though," he managed to murmur, and Firepaw noticed a large purple bruise forming on is jaw. She dipped her head, noticing Ravenpaw stiffen at Owlpaw's words. Owlpaw seemed to see it too, and he added smoothly, "And Ravenpaw and Mothpaw were a great team. They fought off Mudpelt himself, the little slime-claw."

Ravenpaw glowed at his praise, while Mothpaw looked away, embarrassed. But as Owlpaw relayed the good news, a look of sorrow crossed his face. Firepaw felt a cold creeping sensation in her limbs.

"What?" she asked him. He blinked at her, hanging his head.

Mothpaw murmured, "We lost Maplefang."

Firepaw stared at her, frozen in place. _No! No, no, not Maplefang!_

"She went down fighting Tanglestar…I – that is, Redstorm and I tried to save her, but StarClan had already found her, and we knew that there was nothing we could do," meowed Owlpaw sorrowfully, his whiskers drooping. Firepaw closed her eyes, for once welcoming the blackness as it swallowed her vision. She breathed in deeply, remembering all of the times she had stayed with Maplefang in the nursery, or gone on patrol with her. It seemed like just yesterday she had seen Maplefang sunbathing outside the warriors' quarters.

"They're sitting vigil with her now. We were hoping you'd wake up so you wouldn't miss it," Ravenpaw mewed quietly, averting her eyes.

Firepaw rose shakily to her feet, receiving a stern glare from Bloomfrost. She looked down at her paws, waiting until the swirling dizziness faded. She took a few experimental steps forward, stumbled, and then Owlpaw was at her shoulder, supporting her. She flashed him a grateful glance, and hobbled away from the medicine den, making her way to the center of camp where Dovewing and Spruceleaf were sitting vigil for Maplefang.

The she-cat's body was stretched out on the hard ground, her face twisted in last defiant snarl. Her golden-brown fur had been groomed, leaving no trace of blood or dirt on her pretty pelt. But her eyes did not shine, and she seemed to be staring listlessly into space. Firepaw resisted the urge to turn tail and run, but came forward and crouched stiffly at Maplefang's side, pressing her nose into the cold pelt of the brave warrior.

Mothpaw sat down beside her, tucking her paws under her chest and bending her head back to stare at the stars.

_I'll miss you, Maplefang,_ Firepaw whispered to the still body of the lifeless queen. _I may not have known you well, but I grieve for you all the same. You died bravely, as a great and true warrior, defending your Clan. Be at peace in StarClan, Maplefang, may you hunt through the skies forever._ Firepaw sent off the silent prayer with the hope that one day, when her time came, she might die as noble a death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

"That's it, good Firepaw!" Lionstar praised her, waving his tail above his head. He was crouched a few feet from her, instructing her on proper fighting techniques. After the battle with WindClan a few days before, Lionstar had decided to speed up the training of the apprentices to get in some good warrior skills before they were old enough to become warriors themselves.

"How are your wounds?" he asked her. Firepaw shrugged. She had recovered quickly, and the wounds from the battle only throbbed faintly, almost healed.

"Lionstar?" Firepaw mewed quietly, dodging a blow from one of his golden paws. Lionstar paused, drawing in a deep breath.

"Yes?" he answered, his tail twitching. Firepaw blinked slowly, going over what she was going to say again and again in her mind. She'd been thinking about it for days now, and she had finally worked up the courage to ask.

"I…er…I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

Lionstar's fur flattened, and he sat down, his ears cocked. "Of course."

Firepaw stared at the ground, scuffling her paws in the dirt.

"What happened to my brother, Windkit?"

Lionstar's eyes widened, startled. He bristled. "Windkit…Firepaw, I really…"

"Please? I have a right to know. Ratwhisker pretends he didn't even exist, but I know he did, and I want to know what happened and why it's so hushed up."

Lionstar blinked rapidly. "I'm not sure if I'm the best cat to tell you…but you're right, you certainly ought to know. Of course, I only know what I was told – I didn't witness it."

Firepaw shivered. "Witness what?"

Lionstar wrapped his tail around his paws and hunched his shoulders, and then meowed, "Windkit was murdered, three days after you and your brothers were born. Ratwhisker was asleep in the nursery, and when she awoke Windkit was gone. You well know that a three-day-old kit would never walk on his own – Windkit was still blind as a bat."

Firepaw nodded, leaning forward, a chill running down her neck. "Who killed him?" she breathed.

Lionstar raised his chin. "I do not know. Nobody knows. We never determined the murderer, and so no cat was ever accused."

Firepaw frowned. "But wouldn't his killer's scent be on the body?"

Lionstar's eyes clouded, and he looked down at the ground. "Yes. Yes, it would have been…"

"Who do you _think_ it was?" Firepaw asked, changing the topic.

Lionstar narrowed his eyes. "That is for me alone to know," he growled.

"Lionstar…There's more to this than you're telling me, and I know it. Who did you suspect?"

Lionstar met her gaze for a long moment, then stared away and meowed, "I would not tell this to anyone else, young Firepaw, but that I alone know what you are destined for. When we first found Windkit's body, he smelled of ShadowClan. I immediately, not knowing the truth, led a party of cats against ShadowClan in revenge. That battle was foolish, but luckily no harm came of it. When we returned, weary to the bone, I went to Windkit's body again, and, much to my horror, he smelled of ThunderClan."

Firepaw frowned. "Lionstar, he'd been laying in the ThunderClan camp all day. He was a ThunderClan kit. It makes sense that he smelled like ThunderClan."

A flash of anger sparked in Lionstar's eyes, and he snapped, "I know, Firepaw. Don't act like I'm ignorant. But he smelled of one ThunderClan warrior in particular, an unusual scent, in fact, seeing as this cat had no reason in StarClan to be near the kit for long enough to have his scent rubbed off on him."

Firepaw dipped her head, her tail twitching. "Who?"

Lionstar shook his head, blinking and ruffling his fur. Finally, after drawing in a long, deep breath, he stared straight into her eyes and meowed, "Darkfang."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cliffie! You'll find out what happened soon…….


	17. Chapter 17

**So…is Darkfang bad? Its like Harry Potter - is Snape bad? Wait and see….muahahahaha!!!!! Here's Ravenpaw! (hehe…Ravenclaw…hehehe, you know, from HP?)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ghostpaw said nothing when Ravenpaw sat down delicately beside him. He glanced up at her with pale blue eyes, nodded, and then bent back down over his prey, eating slowly, methodically.

"How's your training going?" she asked him politely, selecting a scrawny mouse from the fresh-kill pile. She remembered that they had been friends once, and she suddenly realized how long ago that seemed.

Ghostpaw shot her a sideways glance. "Great. Yours?"

Ravenpaw replied through a mouthful of prey, "Excellent. Stripethroat is a fantastic mentor. How's…er…Darkfang?"

Ghostpaw tensed and glanced around, then replied, "Fine," in a quiet, noncommittal tone.

Ravenpaw arched her eyebrows and twitched her tail. "Just fine?" she queried, a small smile on her face.

To her surprise, Ghostpaw bristled and jumped to his feet, his lips curled back in the beginning of a snarl. "Yes! Just fine," he snapped, then whirled around and stalked away. Ravenpaw was frozen in place, taken aback by his sudden outburst. She recovered quickly, giving her ruffled chest fur a few quick licks, and blinking away her shock.

"What's biting him?" she muttered to herself, wolfing down the last few bites of her meal. After giving her face a thorough wash, she set out to find Firepaw. The last wisps of morning mist were fading from the treetops, and the day was approaching sunhigh. Ravenpaw relished the warm rays of golden-yellow leaf-bare sunlight as they soaked into her ink-black fur. The brambles caught at her pelt as she slipped out of the camp, scenting the air casually.

Firepaw's scent reached her nose before she caught sight of her friend's bright orange pelt amid the undergrowth.

"Firepaw!" she called out, picking up her pace and dashing toward Firepaw's sleek form.

Firepaw watched her approach with wary eyes, as if not recognizing her. After a second, as Ravenpaw got nearer, Firepaw relaxed, but her gaze was still wild and hurried.

"What are you doing out here, Ravenpaw?" Firepaw asked her, looking around and behind Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw snorted. "Looking for you. What's the matter, Tigerstar on your trail?"

Firepaw started, her hackles rising swiftly. "Why would you say that?" Firepaw gasped, her green eyes drilling into Ravenpaw's. The black apprentice faltered, shrinking back.

"N-no reason. It's j-just an expression, Firepaw," she stammered, wondering why everyone was so jumpy today. First Ghostpaw, now Firepaw? What had gotten into ThunderClan these days?

Firepaw slowly settled down, letting her fur lie flat. She dropped to her haunches and flicked her ears, staring into the distance with narrowed eyes.

"I talked to Lionstar today," she meowed quietly, shifting her gaze to the stiff, damp forest floor. Her tail-tip jerked back and forth in agitation.

Ravenpaw sat down gently, watching Firepaw cautiously. "About what?" she asked, taking a careful sniff of the cold air.

Firepaw met her gaze for a moment, her eyes smoldering, then looked away again. "Windkit."

Ravenpaw recoiled. "Wind…kit? Wind_paw_, you mean?" she asked miserably.

Firepaw shook her head, glancing briefly at Ravenpaw's reaction. "No. My brother."

"I don't understand…" Ravenpaw mewed, surveying the trees evenly.

"Ratwhisker gave birth to three kits: me, Waterpaw, and Windkit."

"There was _another_ Windkit?"

"Yes. My brother," Firepaw clarified.

"Oh," Ravenpaw breathed. "I see. What happened to him?"

"He was murdered?"

Ravenpaw gasped. "_Murdered?_ Why?!"

Firepaw shrugged, "Beats me. That's what I want to find out. But I _do_ know _who_ did it."

Ravenpaw leaned forward eagerly. "Who did it?"

Firepaw blinked, shaking her head. "Darkfang. And before you say anything-" Firepaw caught off Ravenpaw's outraged cry. "Before you say anything, I have a very interesting theory."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They found Mistystone sitting calmly outside the nursery, a pile of untouched herbs at her feet. Before Firepaw could begin, the silver she-cat swung her head around and looked at them, then rose swiftly to her feet.

"Anything I can do for you today? Firepaw? Ravenpaw?" she asked, picking up the bundle and depositing it just inside the den.

Ravenpaw shot a glance at her friend, and Firepaw spoke up, "Er, Mistystone…we have a bit of a question for you."

Mistystone raised her eyebrows. "A _bit_ of a question? Where's the rest?" she meowed sarcastically, waving them into the den. Firepaw let out a forced laugh, but it was hollow and sad-sounding.

"We know this might be confidential information…" Ravenpaw mewed, and Mistystone was instantly alert, watching them carefully, "but we were wondering if you might tell us something about…about your communications with StarClan."

Mistystone narrowed her eyes. "What do you want to know about the connection?"

"Well, see, we wanted to ask a bit – er, a more specific question. About one prophecy in particular," Firepaw said hoarsely. She coughed.

Mistystone did not say anything, but sat and watched them calmly, her sapphire gaze level and attentive.

Quietly, starting slow but speeding up, Firepaw recited the words, her eyes closed. "_In the darkness there is fear, and before the red dawn, when light may shine, all must be brave."_ Ravenpaw noticed with a shudder of fear that the voice coming from Firepaw's throat was strangely different – as if it was many voices speaking all at once.

Firepaw's eyes flashed open and she blinked, staring straight at Mistystone, who was sitting stock still in the center of the den, her crystal eyes trained on Firepaw's face. They watched each other for a long moment, and then Firepaw averted her eyes, her whiskers trembling.

"Where did you hear that?" Mistystone meowed huskily, raising her tail and pointing it accusingly at Firepaw.

Firepaw swallowed nervously, "I, er, I dreamt it, Mistystone."

Ravenpaw started, surprised. Firepaw hadn't told her that she'd dreamt the prophecy.

"I didn't know it was a prophecy at all, until, well…" she paused, her eyes flickering back and forth from Ravenpaw to Mistystone.

"Until what?" Mistystone meowed coldly.

A panicked look came into Firepaw's jade-stone gaze, and suddenly the blurted out, "Until I realized that Darkfang dreams with Tigerstar!"

Mistystone looked like she'd seen her own ghost, her nose faded from pink to white, she shrank away from Firepaw fearfully, and her whiskers trembled. Firepaw started at her, her mouth open in a terrified "O".

"I'm sorry, Mistystone, I just thought…" Firepaw whimpered, panicking slightly.

Mistystone sucked in a deep breath, blinking her wide blue eyes, and shook her head. "No, no, please excuse me. You were right to come and tell me, Firepaw. Wise thinking. But please…why do you think…"

Ravenpaw was ready – they had discussed it on their slow walk back to the camp. "Three reasons," she began, flashing a glance at Firepaw. The red she-cat nodded, still quivering. "First, because Firepaw and Twilightkit saw Darkfang and Ghostpaw talking about something in the woods - _There would be no telling what that proud little liar might do if she knew that we dreamt of –_" Ravenpaw recited perfectly, after having gone over and over Darkfang's mysterious words in her head. "He was talking about Firepaw."

Mistystone was watching them both carefully, but she nodded and Ravenpaw continued. "Second, today I was eating with Ghostpaw, and I asked him how is training with Darkfang was going, and he got all tense and suspicious, and then he just blew up when I asked him about it again. He was nervous, for some reason. I think he might know what Darkfang is doing."

Mistystone looked long and hard into Ravenpaw's eyes, then quietly mewed, "I see. Please, go on."

Ravenpaw shifted uncomfortably, and said, "And lastly, the prophecy. We…we think we know what some of it means," Ravenpaw meowed sheepishly, glancing at the ground.

Mistystone's eyes flashed, but she said nothing. Firepaw spoke up, "_In the darkness there is fear_ – we think it means Darkfang, and that he isn't really evil, he's just afraid of something."

A spark of grief lit in Mistystone's eyes, as if remembering something painful. "Yes," she meowed hoarsely, inclining her head. "I understand what you mean. And what else?"

Firepaw blinked up at the sun, then back at Mistystone. "_And before the red dawn –_ we think it means that there will be some sort of battle – the saying goes that when the sun shines red, blood will be shed."

Mistystone cocked her head. "Interesting."

Firepaw flicked her ears, and meowed, "And for the last part – before the red dawn _when light may shine, all must be brave_ –I think it has to mean that there will be some sort of dark evil-"

"_Dark_fang," Ravenpaw put in quietly, half to herself. Mistystone glanced at her sharply, and Ravenpaw shrunk back.

" - Some sort of shadow over us, and after the big battle, the evil will be gone, allowing light to shine. The _all must be brave_ part is obvious, I should think." Firepaw finished quietly, warily glancing between Ravenpaw and Mistystone. Ravenpaw's heart thudded in her chest as Mistystone sat stone still for a long, tense moment. Then she spoke up in a soft voice, "These are strange days indeed," she mewed, "when an apprentice interprets a prophecy."

Firepaw looked up, pride showing in her face, and Mistystone did not miss it. Her lip curled. "Firepaw, she growled. "You bring up some interesting pints, but you must keep in mind that you are accusing a yet perfectly innocent, loyal warrior of a heinous crime against the warrior code. And do not think, young apprentice, that I have not given the same prophecy much, much thought. And come to the same conclusion as you, long before you came to me. Do not let your pride consume you, Firepaw."

Firepaw's eyes were wide with shock and shame. "I apologize, Mistystone. I assure you I only…I only wanted to make sure that you knew."

Mistystone's harsh gaze softened. "And I am thankful for it, Firepaw. That StarClan should be sending this prophecy to a mere apprentice is what worries me most. They must either be desperate for something to be done, or it must include you in some way…" Mistystone gave Firepaw a thoughtful look, and then rose to her feet, shaking her silver pelt.

"Thank you Firepaw, Ravenpaw. I am weary, and I would sleep. I will certainly think on all you have told me, but do not expect anything to be done. This is dangerous ground you walk."

Ravenpaw dipped her head and Firepaw bowed steeply to Mistystone, before they padded away, a strange sense of fear and awareness washing over both of them, along with an overwhelming exhaustion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Scary! Scary, scary, scary! So….won't give anything anyway! Wait till next chappie! Thnx so much to everyone for reviewing, and I sincerely apologize for updating so slowly!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Yay! This is…Windpaw! Yes! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A savage battle cry erupted from the ShadowClan patrol. Windpaw's silver feet pounded across the marshy ground, carrying him swiftly through the pine forest, towards the RiverClan border.

"When we reach the border," called Palepelt from the front of the patrol, "I want you to pay RiverClan no mercy! If they think they can steal our prey, they are wrong! ShadowClan, rip them to shreds!" he yowled. Energy surged through Windpaw's veins as he charged forward at his clan mates' sides, Whitepaw thundering at his heels.

The RiverClan border stank of the water-loving enemy Clan, telling the ShadowClan cats that the RiverClan patrol that had been scented on their territory was still quite close. Without hesitating, Palepelt leaped across the border, and the patrol was instantly bombarded by a horde of screaming RiverClan warriors.

Windpaw ran headlong into the fray, hurling himself bodily at the nearest RiverClan warrior. The cat shrieked with surprise, then turned to face Windpaw with a snarl on its tabby face.

"This'll teach you to steal prey from ShadowClan!" Windpaw hissed menacingly, circling the dusty warrior cautiously.

"You're only an apprentice," the brown-furred tom spat contemptuously.

"And what are you?" Windpaw replied dryly, stepping forward. The RiverClan tom mirrored him, his eyes narrowing.

"A _warrior_ who serves StarClan with _honor_," he growled, confidence burning deep in his gaze. Windpaw laughed coldly, relishing the hesitation that flickered across the warrior's gaze.

"You question my honor?"

"I question your strength, _Dirtblood_."

Windpaw bristled. He hadn't thought that cats in RiverClan would know of his strange heritage –part kittypet, part Tribe, and part ThunderClan – moreover, the son of a dead traitor and a medicine cat. Windpaw's dark blue eyes narrowed.

"We'll see about that," he mewed icily, and then he shot forward. The warrior wasn't expecting the swiftness of Windpaw's attack, but he recovered just in time to trip out of Windpaw's way, stumbling blindly in his effort to avoid being pushed to the ground. He managed to extend one paw and catch Windpaw's shoulder as the silver apprentice flashed past him, and drops of scarlet blood spattered his face. Windpaw held back an anguished cry, dug his claws into the frosted ground, and whipped around, barely waiting a millisecond before streaking back at the warrior. The brown tom stared at him, confused, until Windpaw ducked under him and flung the warrior into the air, screeching furiously.

The RiverClan cat landed in a daze a few feet away, and before Windpaw could even gather to leap on him, Whitepaw was there, scratching viciously at the tom's belly while clutching his throat. Windpaw dashed forward and touched his friend's shoulder. Whitepaw looked up, blinking, and then glanced down at the brown RiverClan tom that was gasping and wheezing, blood pouring down his sides. Reluctantly, Whitepaw jumped off him, and the brown tom glared wrathfully at them before racing away into the undergrowth.

"True warriors wound, not kill," Windpaw murmured gently, looking into Whitepaw's eyes. For a second the ginger tom did not reply, but suddenly he relaxed and nodded.

"Thanks, I was too focused on the fight to think about it," Whitepaw meowed, but before stepping away he shot a distrustful look at Windpaw over his shoulder. Windpaw held his head high, looking away, searching for another battle.

He lent a paw to Blackstripe and they chased off another RiverClan queen, Windpaw limping slightly as his shoulder began to swell and throb, but by then RiverClan was retreating, and the battle was long won.

"ShadowClan, let us return to camp and tell Gravelstar of our victory and get some rest! Let RiverClan never show their ugly faces in our territory again!"

Yowls of agreement rose from the group of high-spirited warriors, and Windpaw added his voice to the cry, but petered off as he felt his pelt prickle. He looked behind him and saw Whitepaw staring at him, his eyes narrowed. The ginger apprentice turned without taking his eyes off Windpaw and murmured something in Shortpaw's ear. The other apprentice glanced up, surprise and anger touching his black face. Windpaw met Whitepaw's gaze evenly until his friend flicked his ears and looked away. Windpaw felt a shiver run down his spine as he turned back to run with his Clan.

_Perhaps I am not welcome here at all,_ Windpaw thought to himself padding in silence at the back of the group, wincing every time his wounded shoulder moved. And as he padded through the entrance to the ShadowClan camp, looking around at the shadowed clearing, sopping with rainwater and cloaked in a heavy gray fog, he shivered, wondering if this place was truly his home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dun dun dun…again, I have forbidden myself to say anything about the next chapters. Ha! You'll just have to read them…and please review! (Thnx, btw, for everybody who reviewed last chappie….Twilightkit plushies for all of you!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okey dokey…the action is beginning to happen, the suspense is beginning to build….aaaahhhh! Yay! Here's…let's see, who is it….ah, Firepaw! Woohoo! Also, please tell me what you think of these names (thnx to **_**Redtail's Love – Grassfeather**_

**Windpaw Windfoot (simple, but it kind of emphasizes how fast he is)**

**Ghostpaw Ghosteyes, Ghostface, Ghostheart Ghostpelt, or Ghostflight (ya, need help…)**

**Owlpaw Owlflight**

**Graypaw Grayfang**

**Firepaw Fireheart (hehe…) Firefall, or Firefrost**

**Waterpaw Watertail**

**Mothpaw Mothfeather (thnx to **_**Peppertail**_

**Tallpaw Tallear or Tallface**

**Willowpaw Willowsong or Willowstripe**

**Cinderpaw Cinderface**

**Ravenpaw Ravenshadow, Ravenfeather, Ravenwind, or Ravencloud**

**Shadowpaw Shadowfur**

**Tell me which ones you think are best! And tell me if next chappie is too soon for Firepaw's warrior ceremony.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Firepaw had been watching Darkfang even more carefully ever since she'd had the dream about the prophecy. Everything that she and Ravenpaw had talked about had only made her more suspicious, and now his presence was like a persistent itch in between her pads that she couldn't reach. Whenever he went on patrol, she was restless, pacing about the camp until he returned. One sapphire eye was always turned on him.

Darkfang must have noticed, but he didn't let on. Firepaw didn't expect him to be oblivious to her observations of him – in fact, she didn't bother being secretive about it. Whether he knew, or for that matter cared about it was not her problem. She just wanted to know where he was and what he was doing all day, every day, every minute.

This morning, he was nowhere to be seen. Just like that, after days of watching him carefully, Darkfang had disappeared. She had even woken much earlier than usual, before even Bluefall was awake, to make sure she didn't miss him leaving for dawn patrol. Nevertheless, he'd been gone when she'd opened her eyes, and she had nearly passed out for fear of it.

Bluefall eyed her curiously as she circled the camp anxiously, unwilling to go out in search of the dark warrior. She tried to calm herself by saying that he had probably only gone out for a bit of early hunting, or a nice walk in the mists of the morning. But some sixth sense deep within told here it was impossible. He had obviously tried to avoid her today, and she desperately wanted to know why.

Owlpaw appeared at the mouth of the apprentices' den and Firepaw paused, meeting his level amber gaze.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" he asked her, frowning at her bedraggled appearance. She hurried over to him and anxiously told him her theories about the black-furred warrior.

"You sure are confident of yourself, Firepaw," he meowed to her, shaking his head. Firepaw released an exasperated sigh.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt! You know what happened last time some cat had dreams with…with You-Know-Who," she whispered, trailing anxiously behind him as he padded toward the fresh-kill pile. Owlpaw swung his head around and met her gaze with a skeptical grunt.

"That was a long time ago, WorryPaw," he chided her, shaking his head. Firepaw paused, her heart fluttering.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" he asked, settling down with a finch between his front paws. "What's Darkfang going to do? He's hardly a senior warrior, not to mention he's not exactly a friend of the whole Clan. Unlike Tigerstar, if something went wrong, he'd be the first one that the Clan would blame."

Firepaw sat down wearily beside him. "It's all true, but I can't help thinking that Darkfang is more dangerous than Tigerstar ever was."

Owlpaw scoffed. "_More_ dangerous? Never, Firepaw. Darkfang's got a good idea of who's his boss, and he knows where his Clan loyalties lie."

Firepaw shrugged bending down and stealing a bite of Owlpaw's finch. "I suppose. But Tigerstar was all about massing an army and using force to rule the forest. Darkfang has a bigger head. He wouldn't need the support of some Twoleg-place rogues or a whole Clan. He could wheedle his way into anything and come out alive, if you ask me."

Owlpaw finished the finch in a gulp and looked up at Firepaw, his eyebrow arched. She didn't say anything, but moved aside as he rose to his paws.

"I'm going to go check on Cinderpaw – would you like to come?"

Firepaw winced, and replied quietly, "No, that's alright."

Owlpaw shrugged and padded away towards the elders' den where Cinderpaw was staying as her injured leg healed.

Unable to stand it any longer, Firepaw set off from camp in search of Darkfang, tense and nervous as she slipped quietly through the familiar undergrowth. She shuddered as possibilities of what he might be up to ran rapidly through her anxious mind.

_As everyone's saying, we know what happened with Tigerstar and Bramblestar, and Hawkfrost. The cruelest cat in the forest, come back to haunt his sons' dreams. Cats thought he was dead then, but what about now?_ Firepaw thought despairingly, dragging her paws through the wet leaves. Clean, leafy scents wove through the air, carrying warm prey-scents and the distant smell of ThunderClan from behind her. It had been an unusually prosperous winter – the prey hadn't vanished as much as in previous years. ThunderClan, at least, wasn't struggling.

Once again, after wandering for a moment, Firepaw's thoughts snapped back to Darkfang. She was instinctively heading for the ShadowClan border, although she had absolutely no idea where Darkfang might be. It seemed to make sense, sadly, that Darkfang would be cavorting with the notoriously black-hearted Clan.

An icy breeze circled Firepaw's legs as she stepped from the shelter of the forest into the clearing at the edge of ThunderClan territory. She lifted her head and drew the frigid air across her scent glands. Fear and excitement coursed through her veins as a certain scent just barely reached her. _Darkfang_.

Caution immediately took hold of Firepaw's muscles and mind, and she continued on tentatively, all of her senses on the look out for movement, or a black shape weaving through the undergrowth. As she neared the Twoleg path, her steps became even more measured and soft, her ears pricked and her muzzle held high. Then she caught it – his unmistakable voice, carried on the wind to her ears.

Firepaw froze, pinpointing the sound – it was coming from a copse of pine trees to her right. Like a mouse, she padded suspiciously toward the towering green monoliths, hiding in the shadows cast beneath their canopies.

"I will, Darkfang. Don't worry. It's just…" came a different voice, low and anxious.

A snarl split the silence, and Darkfang's icy voice needled into Firepaw's ears. "Just what? This is what the great Tigerstar himself asked me – no, _ordered_ me to do. Will you back down so easily?"

There was a pause, and Firepaw held her breath, crouching behind the sprawling roots of an upturned tree. Finally, the voice replied with a sigh, "Of course not, Darkfang. Never. Tigerstar is my leader, always and forever."

Firepaw shivered as a sly purr was released from Darkfang's throat. "Good, good. I'm glad. And now, to business."

There was a loud rustle, and then Firepaw heard the voice of another cat, gravelly and wheezing. "Starting the feast without me, eh?" came the new voice.

Firepaw heard Darkfang draw in a sharp breath, and then he replied, "My apologies, Hoverwing. Dirtleg."

Firepaw gasped, recognizing the name of the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice and another warrior. _What are they doing with Darkfang?_

"I expect that you all know the plan," Darkfang meowed stiffly, obviously wary of the newcomers. A low growl interrupted him.

"What makes you think you're the leader of this little crowd? I don't think you have authority here, Darkfang."

A gasp and a muttered meow followed, and then the gravelly voice began to speak. "We all know what we're here for. I assume you've all learned the prophecy by now?"

Darkfang's voice replied, "Yes, and I had a difficult enough time getting it, too. Had to let that _mousebrained_ apprentice follow me for moons before she finally told somebody about it."

Firepaw's heart skipped a beat and a chill coursed down her spine. So _this_ was what Darkfang had been up to all that time. She had often wondered why he didn't just avoid her completely. She berated herself inwardly for being so foxbrained.

"What a drastic inconvenience that must have been," came a nasally, drawling voice, and Firepaw guessed it to be Dirtleg, the ShadowClan warrior.

"Anyway," growled Hoverwing, and the two warriors, and whoever the other cat may have been, were silent. "We have three moons before it is too late to carry out our plan. I expect all of you to go straight back to your Clans and set this up as quickly as possible – we shall meet here in seven suns to discuss what we have accomplished."

There was a murmur, and then a rustle as the cats got up to leave. Firepaw froze, her heart beating rapidly, her eyes darting about for a place to run to, but before she could muster up the courage to race away, a cold meow whispered behind her, and Firepaw turned slowly to face Darkfang, looming behind her, his bright blue eyes frosty and razor-sharp.

"Well, well, well," he sneered, his lip curling into a vicious snarl, "What have we here? Ah…_Firepaw._"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nooooo!!! Cliffie!! What's goin to happen to poor ickle Firepaw?**

**Questions for Reviewers: **

**Do you want Windpaw to come back to ThunderClan? (I am undecided)**

**I know this sounds harsh, but my ThunderClan has way too many warriors. In the actual books there are only like six warriors, I have about 18…if you **_**had**_** to pick, who is going to be "voted off"?**

**Darkfang and Ghostpaw are accomplices in an evil plan. (The other voice was Ghostpaw.) Do they both die, like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, or is only one or neither? If only one, which one? (Afraid I can't tell you exactly what their evil plan is!)**

**Thanks so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, omigod, this is all getting so intense….this chapter is awesome…hehehe….climax is coming….here's Windpaw.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was the day after the battle with WindClan, and Windpaw was treading silently through the pine forests of ShadowClan territory. He wasn't alone – Whitepaw padded a little ways ahead, and he could still smell Moonstripe and Dirtleg somewhere in the undergrowth. Windpaw's every nerve was wired and every muscle tensed – today was his warrior assessment.

"I'm going to go to the Twoleg path, Windpaw," came Whitepaw's solemn meow. Ever since the incident with the WindClan warrior, Whitepaw had stayed distant and aloof, turning a cold shoulder to his former best friend. Windpaw had put up a strong front, but the constant rejection was beginning to wear away at his self-esteem.

"Okay, Whitepaw. Good luck," the silver apprentice meowed, watching miserably as his white-furred ex-friend disappeared into the shadows. Sighing, Windpaw picked up his pace, traveling on towards the lakeshore.

A cold breeze ruffled his fur as he walked, bringing the scent of rain, and probably another winter storm. The lat remnants of snow were melting from the shadows beneath the pine trees, as it had been a surprisingly warm leaf-bare so far. Windpaw guessed that the worst was yet to come.

He caught a squirrel and a mouse, and buried them beside a large boulder so that he could come and pick them up later, and then continued on, coming upon the sandy strip of land that lay between his paws and lapping translucent waves.

Scents and sounds swirled about him – prey, birds, all manner of insects and musty forest smells, and even the faint hint of RiverClan, blowing from upwind across the lake. He pounced on a water vole but it scurried away from between his claws. He chased the creature half-heartedly, and almost as if in a dream, he caught it as it ran, flinging it up with lighting-fast paws and snapping its neck in his jaws as it fell.

Windpaw buried the prey at the edge of the sand spit, trotting on with rapid pawsteps that squelched in the muddy forest floor. Working his way through the forest, along the ShadowClan boundaries, Windpaw caught more and more prey, until he had gone full circle, and he went back to collect all that he had caught.

Finally, with the sun laying lazily at the edge of the horizon, Whitepaw and Windpaw were seated beside each other in the center of the clearing, facing Gravelstar and their mentors with relaxed expressions.

"You have each done exceptionally well. I commend your excellence in hunting, Windpaw. You certainly are fast on your feet. And you Whitepaw – Dirtleg tells me that you scared away a snooping fox. Really, excellent work, both of you."

Whitepaw flashed a proud glance at Windpaw, his eyes shining. Windpaw blinked, his face remaining calm. _Let Whitepaw gloat, _he said to himself. _We'll see who's the better warrior some day._

"I have made the decision to give you both your warrior names. You fought well in the battle against WindClan, and you hunted like true ShadowClan warriors today. In a moment I will call a meeting – again, congratulations." Gravelstar gave them both a placid smile, then turned and strode away.

"Well done, Windpaw. I am honored to have been your mentor," Moonstripe meowed quietly as he passed the silver-furred apprentice. Windpaw dipped his head, excitement surging through him.

"Thank you for all you've taught me, Moonstripe. I couldn't have done it without you."

Moonstripe nodded, and gave Windpaw an affectionate lick between his ears before padding away.

"Well, I guess we've done it, then," mewed Whitepaw quietly, his eyes following Moonstripe as the tabby tom disappeared into the warriors' den.

Windpaw looked up, his ears flickering. "I guess so."

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highstump!" came Gravelstar's customary call. The two apprentices glanced at each other, before getting to their feet and padding to the Highstump, their eager faces turned up towards Gravelstar and Palepelt, perched on the stump.

The cats of ShadowClan gathered there behind them, murmuring and meowing to each other. Windpaw heard Shortpaw growl, "What are they doing? We should be getting our warrior names!" to Flightpaw. Windpaw did not turn, but a smug smile crept across his face.

"We are gathered here to recognize these two apprentices in the receiving of their warrior names!" cried Gravelstar.

"Whitepaw, please step forward. You have trained hard to learn the warrior code and have become a loyal, strong member of ShadowClan. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your own turn. Whitepaw, are you prepared to fight for and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw drew himself up proudly and replied, "Yes, Gravelstar."

"Then from this moment on, let you be known as Whiteface."

"Whiteface! Whiteface! Whiteface!" cried the Clan, and Windpaw lent his voice to the chorus, dipping his head to Whiteface and blinking his eyes. Whiteface hesitated, then nodded back, a small smile claiming his muzzle.

"Windpaw, please step forward." Windpaw took a step forward, his silver head held high, dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Windpaw, you have trained hard to learn the warrior code and your swift feet will surely carry you to greatness. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your own turn. Windpaw, are you prepared to fight for and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Windpaw's eyes flashed, and he nodded his head slowly, meowing, "I am, Gravelstar."

"Then you let now be known as Windfoot." Gravelstar stared down at Windfoot with a solemn face, and Windfoot felt that he could see something more than just the joy of gaining two new warriors deep in Gravelstar's eyes. As he looked intently at Windfoot, the new warrior saw a flicker of another emotion inside – respect, or perhaps even fear. The silver tom shivered.

"Windfoot! Windfoot!" The cry was taken up all over the clearing, and Windfoot looked around at the faces of his Clan – Whiteface, his friend forever, no matter what happened, Moonstripe, his kind mentor, Shortpaw and Flightpaw, even Frostflame the deputy-turned-elder when her eyesight had begun to fail. His heart swelled with a fierce determination to protect them all.

The crowd began to disperse, and Windfoot and Whiteface turned to face Palepelt who had strode up to them, and was speaking in a soft tone. "You must now sit a vigil until sun rise tomorrow morning. Congratulations, both of you." The small, scarred she-cat nodded shortly to them both and then loped away.

"Well done, Windfoot," murmured Whiteface, pressing his muzzle into his friends shoulder. "I couldn't have managed this without you."

Windfoot purred happily and gave his friend a quick lick. "Nor could I. Thank you, Whiteface. And now let's watch the stars, and thank StarClan that we have come so far."

They settled down beside each other, their joy-filled faces turned up to the stars.

"Windfoot…" murmured Whiteface after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Are you glad that you came to ShadowClan?"

Windfoot glanced across at the white warrior, his eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. He was silent for a long moment, and then he replied quietly, "Yes, Whiteface. ShadowClan his my home now."

"Good. Thank StarClan, my friend, or else I might have been stuck with Shortpaw and Flightpaw as my only companions. I'm glad you came too."

Windfoot smiled, but deep down, the smile was forced. _Was this truly where he belonged?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yay! Hahahaha!!! Yay!!! So anywho…..hope you liked his name, cause I can't change it now, can I? Well, good chappie…next is Twilightkit's apprentice ceremony! Yippee!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Firepaw! The story is heating up! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Firepaw followed beside Owlpaw as they sprinted through the trees, in the center of the group of ThunderClan cats, streaming behind Lionstar and Scarletspirit as they traveled on toward the little island where the Gathering would be held.

"I wonder if Windpaw will be there…" meowed Ravenpaw hopefully, racing alongside Firepaw and Owlpaw. Firepaw winced and nodded.

"I'd really like to see him. He wasn't at the last Gathering, or so Tallpaw says."Ravenpaw nodded in reply, disappearing behind a thorn bush as they ran on. She reappeared a moment later, her black paws dancing across the moist earth, matching Firepaw's pace pawstep for pawstep.

"Why doesn't he try to return?" Owlpaw put in, glancing sideways at Firepaw. She looked up at him, her blue eyes glinting. Ravenpaw stumbled a little, and a tiny gasp squeezed out of her throat. Firepaw looked at the ground again.

"I don't know," she replied quietly. Owlpaw did not have a chance to comment, because Lionstar suddenly stopped running, waving his tail. The apprentices halted quickly, joining the group of ThunderClan cats in a semicircle at their leader's flank.

They waited for a long moment, the night air pressing down, casting dim starlight on the fur of the lingering warriors. Then, "Come," Lionstar murmured, and like a great snake they started off once again, streaking among the ferns in the darkness, eyes alight.

Firepaw sped up and left Owlpaw behind, racing to her father's shoulder. He ran quickly, though his limp that still remained from the long ago battle with ShadowClan seemed to be getting worse. Firepaw did not say anything, and Redstorm's eyes followed her as she dashed along beside him.

Pairs of paws darted across the log, claws gripping the damp wooden bark, and fleeting shadows skipped across the thick, frothing river below. Finally, Lionstar led his band of warriors into the meadow, and they fanned out, mingling with cats from other Clans. Firepaw and Ravenpaw padded through the crowd, their sharp eyes alert for a single presence that each she-cat longed for with all their heart.

"He's not here, is he?" mewed Ravenpaw quietly. Her eyes scanned the throng of cats, pain lingering in their glittering depths.

Firepaw blinked once, twice, her tired paws kneading the ground in agitation. "No."

A loud sigh escaped the black apprentice's jaws, and Firepaw's heart clenched at the sight of her best friend so distressed.

"Come on, let's find Rabbitpaw and show her around." Firepaw led her miserable friend through the horde of excited cats, and mewed a greeting to Rabbitpaw as they approached.

"Great StarClan am I glad to see you two," mewed the ginger she-cat, hurrying over. "All the ThunderClan cats just disappeared, and I don't know where to go, or, or-"

Firepaw rested her tail on Rabbitpaw's shoulders and flashed a smile. "Relax. It's your first Gathering – I was scared too."

It was mostly Firepaw who led the younger apprentice around the hollow. Ravenpaw trailed dejectedly behind them, her gaze trained on the ground.

"What's biting her?" Rabbitpaw asked quietly, so only Firepaw could hear. Firepaw shrugged.

"Nothing really."

Rabbitpaw rolled her eyes and cast a suspicious glance back at Ravenpaw, who was cautiously eyeing a group of ShadowClan apprentices. Windpaw wasn't there.

"Cats of all Clans! That Gathering commences!" Firepaw jumped at the sound of Froststar's yowl, whirling around to face the Great Tree. The four leaders were perched on their respective branches, with the four deputies circled at the base of the tree.

"This is so cool," Rabbitpaw breathed. "Look at them, they look like StarClan cats."

Firepaw nodded, the fond memory of her first Gathering coming back to her, and thinking the exact same thing when she caught her first glimpse of the four Clan leaders, strong and proud, their fur glittering with starlight like fallen ancestors.

"RiverClan has nothing to report – the fish are jumping, and the Twolegs have not yet arrived at the lake shores for newleaf. We have a new apprentice here tonight – Youngpaw."

A timid gray she-cat raised her head above the crowd, and some of the cats around her murmured congratulations.

"That is all," Froststar concluded. "Tanglestar?"

The black and brown tom stepped forward, and began to rattle off the usual – the Clan was dong well, no problems with Twolegs, new kits, etc. etc. Firepaw hardly listened, until Gravelstar came forward to speak. Her ears perked up, and both she and Ravenpaw leaned forward to catch every word that left the gray tomcat's jaws.

"ShadowClan prospers with the coming of newleaf – prey is running in the pine forests. We have also named two new warriors – "

Firepaw could practically feel Ravenpaw's heart beat faster at the mention of new warriors.

"They are Whiteface and Windfoot."

A shudder went down Ravenpaw's spine, and Firepaw let out a great sigh, emptying her lungs of what seemed like a breath she had held for moons.

"Great StarClan…" meowed Ravenpaw breathlessly. "He's a warrior. StarClan bless…I thought I'd never hear another word of him."

Firepaw said nothing – so Windfoot was a warrior before her, even though she'd become an apprentice before he had. _But not by much_, she reasoned, although she couldn't ignore the sting.

"Lionstar."

The growl interrupted Firepaw's thoughts, and she looked up, her eyes resting on Gravelstar. The ShadowClan leader had fixed his hard stare on Lionstar, and his lips were curled in a snarl. "I have a demand for you and your Clan."

Firepaw's fur bristled. Lionstar frowned, his eyes darkening. "What kind of demand, Gravelstar?"

"I demand that you hand over the warriors Darkfang and Sootstreak to their rightful Clan - ShadowClan."

A few outraged cries broke out among the ThunderClan cats – Sootstreak had risen to her paws, a look of defiance and anger on her pretty gray face.

Lionstar's hackles rose, and he gazed out at the sea of watching cats for a moment, before shifting his eyes to Gravelstar again.

"What is the meaning of this demand?" he hissed, his neck fur rising. Gravelstar assumed a casual, nonchalant stance, not meeting Lionstar's eyes.

"There mother was born a ShadowClan cat – was it not the decree of the great Lionstar of old that kits born to Half-Clan parents must remain in their mother's Clan? I see no reason for you to oppose me on this matter. Give me the warriors, or I will make sure that you feel the loss another way."

"StarClan curse you, Gravelstar!" yowled Sootstreak from the crowd. "I will never leave ThunderClan, moreover join your Clan of cowards and traitors! My mother is an honorable warrior of _ThunderClan_ – as I will always be!"

Lionstar nodded to her and the enraged gray warrior held her chin higher, facing Gravelstar with fangs bared. Firepaw could not help but notice with a shiver that Darkfang did nothing more than sit placidly by his sister's side, his glittering blue eyes watching calmly as Gravelstar attempted to question his loyalties.

Gravelstar did not react to Sootstreak's yowls, but merely lifted a paw to his ear and began to wash. After a moment he stopped, and looked around at the other leaders and their gathered Clans.

"Very well," he addressed Lionstar, but this time his face was twisted in a malicious smile. "My warriors have been sharpening their claws – prepare to meet ShadowClan in battle in four suns. On the sunrise of the fifth day, we will come and _take_ them from you, Lionstar Bloodbringer. Don't forget to teach your kits to fight."

With a sneer, Gravelstar waved his tail, beckoning his warriors to him. "This Gathering is over," he yowled, and within a moment ShadowClan had disappeared into the undergrowth, leaving three shocked leaders in their wake.

"Lionstar…" Froststar began.

"We will meet ShadowClan in battle," cried the golden tom, getting to his feet and standing tall on his tree limb. "We will not give up without a fight."

Firepaw shivered, and watched as her leader dropped down from the Great Tree, calling to his warriors. She followed, falling behind to run beside Ravenpaw again.

"Great StarClan – a battle with ShadowClan…" whispered Rabbitpaw. "Boy do I have something to tell Nettlepaw when we get back."

Firepaw didn't laugh, and watched as Rabbitpaw raced ahead to speak with her mentor. Suddenly, Graypaw and Owlpaw were beside them – one on either side. Firepaw couldn't help but notice how Graypaw pressed his pelt against Ravenpaw – she didn't move away.

"So, a battle with ShadowClan," Owlpaw murmured, his eyes deep and worried.

"What's his deal?" growled Graypaw, gnashing his teeth. "Why are all ShadowClan leaders so StarClan-cursed evil?"

"There's always got to be one Clan, you know," Firepaw put in, shaking her head. "Lucky it isn't always ours."

They all nodded, and jogged along in silence until they reached camp. Lionstar ordered each warrior to get some fresh kill, and then called a Clan meeting to announce the battle. He assigned senior warriors the duty of patching up the camp wall, and ordered Dovewing to prepare the kits and elders for a fight. Eagletalon oversaw extra apprentice training, while Scarletspirit made sure that Bloomfrost and Mistystone were ready, and that all the warriors were in top fighting shape. ThunderClan was preparing for battle with a fierce energy, and Firepaw felt new energy rush into her veins.

After a long night, Lionstar finally allowed the apprentices to head to their dens, and as Firepaw settled into her nest, she noticed, again, Ghostpaw standing at the entrance to the den, speaking fervently with Darkfang. She shuddered, then got up and moved closer.

"…everything's in order. They all agreed with the plan, and it's being put into motion soon." It was Darkfang.

Ghostpaw nodded. "And where will you be?"

Darkfang smiled, his ivory fangs glowing garishly in the moonlight.

"Tigerstar has a special task for me, to prove my loyalty to TigerClan."

Ghostpaw shivered, his eyes full of a frightening eagerness that sent a sweep of cold fear down Firepaw's spine. "What? What is it?"

But Firepaw never heard the rest of the conversation. All of a sudden, like the roar of an oncoming monster, a thousand voices seemed meow in Firepaw's head all at once, crying out almost in fear: _In the darkness there is fear, and before the red dawn, when light may shine, all must be brave! Be brave, Firepaw, be brave! Fire alone can save the Clan!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's Ravenpaw…omg this story is getting insane.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ravenpaw's calculating green eyes were fixed on Stripethroat's chest – her mentor was watching her with a wary gaze. Suddenly, Ravenpaw leaped forward, still keeping her eyes fixed on Stripethroat's shoulders and neck. The tom did not move, tensing to spring away, and as Ravenpaw descended, he remained motionless, every nerve focused on her attack.

The black apprentice reached the height of her jump, and then suddenly flicked her gaze to Stripethroat's paws. The warrior dropped faster than gravity, and as soon as Ravenpaw had shifted her gaze, she looked back, careening towards Stripethroat's neck still, attempting to fool him into thinking that she had dropped her guard and accidentally showed him her plan.

But Stripethroat was no inexperienced young warrior, and he had already anticipated Ravenpaw's trick. He saw it in her eyes that she wasn't going to move from her original target. So when Ravenpaw collided with him, Stripethroat was gone, beneath her before she had a chance to react, and she was thrown past, hitting the dirt and rolling for a few foxlengths. She got to her paws, spitting out sand.

"You betray yourself, Ravenpaw," Stripethroat chided her, his eyes sparkling.

Ravenpaw's brow creased. "I thought that I'd fooled you. Obviously not."

Stripethroat laughed quietly, nodding. "I saw what you intended to do because you changed your eyesight too quickly – you looked down at my paws, and as soon as I dropped, to looked back up. Next time, you have to gauge your aim before you jump, and then watch your fake target the entire time. A warrior will know that trick like the back of his paw, unless you put a twist on it in your own way."

Ravenpaw nodded, brushing sand from her ears. "I understand."

Stripethroat nodded. "Okay, I'll attack you this time."

The training went on throughout the rest of the afternoon – the apprentices worked themselves into the ground for two days, preparing the entire camp for the coming battle. The elders busied themselves patching walls, but mostly telling stories of Firestar's time, and the Great Battle with the legendary BloodClan and their infamous leader Scourge. Lionstar would allow the apprentices to listen to one story each night after sharing tongues, hoping that it would inspire them to be fight bravely, like their warrior ancestors.

When the day of the battle arrived, Ravenpaw awoke early, refreshed and full of a vigorous energy. Lionstar had ordered every cat in the Clan to relax yesterday, and to save up energy for the next day's battle.

Ravenpaw stepped out of the den, stretching luxuriously and letting the bright sun soak into her fur. Her whiskers were quivering with anticipation, and her eyes shined.

"Well, it is a good morning, eh?" came a low, husky voice behind her. Ravenpaw turned smoothly, for once not jumping at the sound.

"Are you excited?" she asked Graypaw, raising her head to touch his nose lightly. Since the incident with Firepaw and Owlpaw, and Owlpaw's invitation for hunting, Ravenpaw had tried to get over the golden tom. It had worked, mostly because Graypaw was absorbed in her presence that Ravenpaw barely had to time to turn her mind to love lost at Owlpaw's expense.

Graypaw released a low purr, and meowed, "Guess what?"

Ravenpaw raised her eyebrow and flipped her tail. "What?"

Graypaw opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Lionstar's call. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!"

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes, and Graypaw flashed a sly smile. "Never mind," he purred, and stalked away towards the Highledge. Ravenpaw waited for Firepaw as the red-furred she-cat shook sleep from her eyes and emerged from the apprentices' den, and then the two cats made their way to the base of the meeting place. Lionstar stood tall and shining, like a true leader of legend, with Scarletspirit standing proudly at his side. Their pelts glittered in the bright sunlight, and Firepaw could see her kin's eyes sparkling like little drops of lake water suspended in the deputy's gaze.

"I have called you here today," meowed Lionstar, addressing the group of gathered ThunderClan warriors and apprentices, "to perform a very important ceremony."

Ravenpaw heard Firepaw gasp beside her, "I _knew_ it! _This_ is what Owlpaw was talking about!" The black apprentice flicked her ears, turning with renewed interest back to her leader.

"Would Graypaw, Owlpaw, and Ghostpaw please step forward? There are some warriors ceremonies that are long overdue, and I believe that these cats would thank StarClan to enter the coming battle as warriors."

Firepaw suppressed a gasp. _Warriors! Owlpaw and Graypaw were going to become warriors!_ Envy swept through her, but the red cat knew that she hadn't been an apprentice nearly long enough to earn her warrior name.

"I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, who has trained hard and is ready to receive his warrior name. Graypaw, are you prepared to help and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Graypaw's eyes were shining as he stared up at Lionstar. "Yes, Lionstar."

Lionstar smiled and meowed, "Graypaw, let you now be known as Grayfang. Your loyalty to your Clan and your skills in battle will make you a fine warrior."

"Grayfang! Grayfang!" The Clan eagerly shouted his new name. Graypaw was popular among pretty much everybody, even the other Clans. Firepaw couldn't help but notice that Ravenpaw was cheering the loudest, next to Snakefang. The red-furred she-cat smiled. Grayfang held his head high, and as he walked back to his place in the crowd, he murmured to Cinderpaw, "I wish you could have been up their with me, sister. You should have been."

The gray she-cat gave her brother a sad smile and rubbed her muzzle against his, purring softly. "So do I, Graypaw. So do I." Firepaw felt a pang of guilt that she had ever had jealous thoughts for the lame gray apprentice – she wouldn't want to be Cinderpaw for all the world.

"I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, who has trained hard and is ready to receive his warrior name. Owlpaw, are you prepared to help and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Owlpaw had stepped forward, and now stood tall and shining at the bottom of the Highledge. Firepaw's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the golden tom, his amber eyes glittering, looking so much like his father.

"I am, Lionstar," replied Owlpaw, his chin held high.

"Then let you now be known as Owlflight. Your bravery and high spirits will take you far in ThunderClan."

"Owlflight! Owlflight! Owlflight!" Firepaw lent her voice to the cheering, her whiskers trembling. And suddenly Owlflight's eyes met hers, and the force of his emotions nearly sent her sprawling. Fear, excitement, pride, and even, buried deep but certainly there, _love_. Firepaw blinked, her heart thudding.

"Ghostpaw! I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, who has trained hard and is ready to receive his warrior name. Ghostpaw, are you prepared to help and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Firepaw's gaze instantly flashed to the silver tom, who had quietly rise to his paws and was looking up at Lionstar with a somber expression.

"Yes!" The word rang out like a clear birdcall in the frigid silence. Ghostpaw flicked his ears and looked around, his pale blue eyes full of excitement. Firepaw noticed Stripethroat looking on with a half joyful half anguished expression on his face. Firepaw frowned.

"Then let you now be known as Ghostface. Your calm demeanor and sharp intelligence will win you many battles in your future as a warrior."

"Ghostface! Ghostface! Ghostface!" The cry was taken up all over the clearing, but it was tentative, as each cat wasn't sure if their neighbor would be cheering with them. Ghostface seemed oblivious as he flashed a proud smile. Stripethroat stood and pressed his muzzle against his son's. Ghostface purred, and Firepaw relaxed, half afraid that the silver warrior would turn away.

"As is the custom, you three must sit a silent vigil tonight, and guard the camp while your Clanmates sleep. No matter the outcome of the battle, even if it has not been won by nightfall, you will all return and carry out your vigil. Grayfang scowled but didn't protest.

"And now! Cats of ThunderClan all warriors and apprentices please remain seated here! I shall name those who will not be going out in the first wave. We will have rotating groups – while the others cats are in battle, one group will remain here in camp to guard against raids and protect elders and kits. After a while another group will come back, rest and guard the camp, and so on. This is the first group – the first, second, and third groups will follow me in a moment to meet Gravelstar at the border. I will continue fighting throughout – after all, I have nine lives to waste. Group one consists of: Eagletalon, Dovewing, Shadowpaw, Sunblaze, Bearclaw and Nettlepaw."

The group nodded, milling about until they had found each other and were seated at one edge of the crowd.

"Group Two: Bluefall, Puddlespots, Crowtail, Ratwhisker, Stripethroat, Redstorm, Pondfroth, Grayfang, Owlflight Scarletspirit, Waterpaw, Firepaw and Ravenpaw."

Firepaw's heart leaped, and she and Ravenpaw exchanged an elated glance. _They would be fighting together!_ They touched noses and then hurried over to join Redstorm and Scarletspirit, who were bustling about making sure that each cat in their group was present and perfectly prepared.

"Group Three: Ambertail, Rabbitpaw, Cardinalbelly, Rowanscar, Moss-stripe, Spruceleaf, Bentwing, Sootstreak, Tallpaw and Mothpaw."

There was more rustling and quiet meowing, and then group three was seated together by the elders' log.

"The rest of you shall remain at camp until I send Group One back, at which point you will first make sure that they are all accounted for and taken care of, and then come to the scene of the battle."

There was a general nodding of heads, and then Lionstar dropped down from the Highledge. Firepaw saw him murmur a few words to Ambertail, Gingerfoot, Vinetail, Snakefang and Owlflight, and she could see the pained look in his eyes as he spoke to his mate and kits for what might be the last time. A shudder passed down the apprentice's spine, and she closed her eyes, sinking her claws into the ground. _What if this is the last time I see my father and mother? Ravenpaw? Owlflight? Please StarClan, don't let them die! Please!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey peoples! Battle time!!!! Ravenpaw and Firepaw this time…it kind of changes.**

**(Note: This might seem really trivial, but I changed Darkfang to Group One.)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gravelstar and Lionstar faced each other, each remaining safely on their side of the border, a line of sleek, battle-fit warriors stretching out on either side.

"Have you brought Darkfang and Sootstreak?" the ShadowClan leader rasped calmly, eyeing the ThunderClan warriors with a sharp gaze.

Lionstar's eyes narrowed. "No. They are ThunderClan warriors, and shall remain so."

Gravelstar emitted a sad chuckle, carefully sitting down and draping his tail around his paws. Lionstar bristled – the gesture was rude: Gravelstar sitting down as if unafraid of the danger that ThunderClan presented.

"Lionstar, you know that this is more than just a fight for these two warriors. This is a fight for honor and for power, for the definition of the age-old struggle for survival, and the age-old feud between our Clans. This is a war that shall be fought until one Clan flees for their lives – Lionstar, ShadowClan _will not_ hesitate to deal a killing blow. But understand this – killing is not the object. Wounding is preferable." Gravelstar seemed to direct the comment to a single warrior on the _ThunderClan_ side, and Firepaw strained to see where his gaze was directed.

The golden-furred ThunderClan leader raised his head, his amber eyes shining. "And ThunderClan shall not hesitate to defeat even your weakest of warriors – I understand Gravelstar: we are fighting for the future of these two Clans, of these proud warriors, apprentices, she-cats and toms, and kits, elders and medicine cats alike. And our warriors, both of us, fight beside StarClan with our ancestor's power at our paws."

Gravelstar nodded shortly, his tail waving above his head. The ShadowClan warriors were lined up at his side, fanned out across the clearing - a great string of thick-shouldered or narrow-faced, sleek-furred or shaggy-furred, sharp-clawed warriors and apprentices, all of them gazing out at the ThunderClan warriors with hard, icy gazes.

Ravenpaw looked down the line, and with a gasp she noticed a flash of bright gray fur, recognizing the tall, slender warrior sitting at Gravelstar's side as Windfoot. Ravenpaw breathed out an amazed whisper, shocked by how much the spark-eyed apprentice had changed. His fur was coarser, slicker; no doubt shaped by the cold, wet ShadowClan rainstorms. His face was more angular and his muscles were taught and sinewy, rippling smoothly beneath his dazzling silvery coat as he turned to murmur something in another warrior's ear.

"It's Windfoot," murmured Ravenpaw to Firepaw beside her. The red apprentice turned to look, and blinked with surprise.

"He's changed so much," Firepaw mewed sadly, looking her old friend up and down. Ravenpaw agreed, and flicked her tail over her paws as she fought back the terrible feeling of missing Windfoot.

"He looks so strong and powerful…and I always figured he'd turn out to be a medicine cat or something. What have ShadowClan done to him?" Firepaw blinked sadly in Windfoot's direction.

Ravenpaw seemed not to hear, and meowed in a whisper, "Think how hard this ought to be for him – fighting against his birth Clan, fighting against _us_, against his mother and the queens who raised him, the apprentices that he learned and hunted beside. And Cardinalbelly! Poor, dear Cardinalbelly, how awful it'll be, fighting against her own apprentice! What're we to do, Firepaw, if we have to fight him? Great StarClan, I couldn't kill Windfoot!" Ravenpaw bent her head and closed her eyes.

Firepaw had to stop Ravenpaw from wailing aloud and interrupting the solemn conversation between the ThunderClan and ShadowClan leaders and deputies, and she absentmindedly stroked her friend's shoulder with her tail.

Though Firepaw didn't ignore her sorrow at having to fight against Windfoot in battle, her mind was mostly occupied by the thought of meeting other cats in a true fight, putting her well-learned skills and cunning to the test. She shivered at the prospect, and began to knead the ground with her unsheathed claws.

"Oh, I can't wait," hissed Owlflight, pressed at her side, his gaze locked on the line of ShadowClan warriors. The golden tom had been sad to see Cinderpaw left behind, but Firepaw was glad to see that he seemed less attached to her, and spent far less time worrying about the lame gray she-cat. However much she tried to hide it, she was desperately resentful of the attention that Cinderpaw got from Owlflight.

Abruptly, Lionstar turned to the ThunderClan warriors, and Gravelstar did the same, gathering their Clan around them with a wave of their tails. Firepaw jumped to her feet, excitement coursing through her veins.

"Cats of ThunderClan! I wish that this were not how things should happen, but there is nothing to be done for it. I know in my heart that you will all fight your hardest, and that every one of you, every cat, is important to this Clan. ThunderClan needs you now, warriors, and I know that you will not fail to answer the call to battle. May StarClan fight beside you all."

Firepaw bent her head, closing her eyes and drawing in a few deep gulps of cold air. She felt strength flowing through the forest ground and into her paws, and as she opened her eyes and looked around at the ThunderClan warriors, hope filled her entire body, and she knew in her heart that there was no way ThunderClan would lose this battle.

"Very well, Lionstar!" growled Gravelstar, once again facing Lionstar across the boundary line. "As I see that you will not give in peacefully, we are destined to meet in battle. It begins!"

There was a moment of silence, and then at almost the exact same time, the leaders opened their mouths and an eerie battle cry rose up from both sides.

"ThunderClan! _Attack!!"_

A great surge of warriors threw themselves forward, ThunderClan chests meeting ShadowClan paws in air, and suddenly the greatest battle in history had begun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry, shortish chappie, but I am goin to update again later (as in very soon). I wanted to keep this part short because the battle, obviously, is hecka long, and I want to try to split it into chapters. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, the great battle has begun! Okay, this is da best chapta eva! WINDPAW, YA'LL! (Okay and my bad, Darkfang is actually in group two….but it actually doesn't matter.)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

ShadowClan leapt forward as one, and Windfoot bared his teeth in a snarl, colliding chest on chest with a dark brown tomcat, hissing furiously. The ThunderClan warrior was flung to the ground, but he rose quickly, shook himself, and then launched himself straight for Windfoot's legs. The silver warrior was unprepared, and tried to avoid the charging brown tom. The cat barreled into him, shoving Windfoot into the side of another ThunderClan warrior, who whirled around and raked a pair of long claws across his face.

Windfoot shrieked in pain, shaking his head as drops of his own blood spattered the ThunderClan cat's fur. Howling with rage, Windfoot lashed out and caught the pale brown she-cat on the jaw, snapping her head sideways. She flinched and took a reflexive step back, allowing Windfoot to leap onto her back, grasping her pelt with strong claws. The she-cat released a furious yowl and dropped to her paws, attempting to crush him against the ground.

Frustrated, Windfoot released her, leaving deep claw marks scoring her shoulders. The she-cat growled her defiance at him, but Windfoot was already leaping away to the edge of the battle to get a better view.

A smaller dark gray cat, no doubt an apprentice, crashed into his side, raking claws through his fur in an attempt to reach the soft skin by his belly, but Windfoot shook him off, retaliating by swatting, claws unsheathed, at the black tom's ears, howling in triumph as scarlet blood welled up beneath his paws.

"Shadowpaw!" A fierce cry came from one of the warriors around him, and suddenly the pale-brown she-cat who he had fought earlier came charging towards him, throwing him off his paws as she battered at him with claws outstretched.

Windfoot snarled at her, but as he watched, memory flooded back into his mind, and he pictured the younger Shadowpaw, a small solitary tom, eating fresh kill in the ThunderClan camp. Windfoot flinched, his gaze flickering between the bleeding apprentice and the pale brown she-cat who stood over him.

"Dovewing?" he rasped, recognition washing over him. The she-cat's lip curled, her eyes casting daggers at him at the mention of her name. After a tense moment light flooded her eyes, and her eyes grew wide, though her guard didn't drop.

"Windpaw?"

The silver warrior shook his head, cowering beneath her. "Windfoot."

"Great StarClan…" she breathed. But she didn't let him up, and Windfoot mustered his energy and then heaved himself upward, pushing her off with a loud _mrrow_ of effort.

Unable to face Dovewing again, Windfoot raced away, locating Twilightpath who sat hidden in a hollow tree, just inside the ShadowClan border. She sat watching the battle through the trees, and the dark ginger she-cat jumped as he appeared, her eyes wide.

"Oh! Windfoot! Let's see…" she examined the scratches on his face and plastered some cobwebs on his fur. "That's the best I can do for now," she murmured, stepping back.

Windfoot nodded, turning to go back to the battle.

"Windfoot, wait." The ginger medicine cat followed him, coming up by his shoulder. For a moment she said nothing, watching the battle in the clearing ahead, her eyes unreadable. "This battle will bring much death," she murmured, shaking her head and turning her round blue on him. Windfoot's neck fur bristled. "So much death…I wish there was something I could do to stop it."

Windfoot did not reply, but his tail twitched in agitation. Twilightpath shook her head, and them meowed loudly, "Go ahead back – if your nose starts to sting, come to me – nose wounds can get very infected."

Windfoot nodded gratefully and thrust his way back through the undergrowth, emerging at the edge of the clearing, coming face to face with Willowslash. Her teeth were bared, but she relaxed as she caught sight of him.

"Ah, it's only you. I thought you were a sneaky ThunderClan warrior," she meowed, turning around to face the battle again. Windfoot let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and flicked her shoulder with his silver tail.

"I could never sneak up on you, Willowslash." The tortoiseshell she-cat smiled, and then slipped away, disappearing among the roiling mass of screeching cats. It was impossible to tell which Clan had the upper hand.

Windfoot caught sight of a ray ThunderClan warrior slinking around the edge of the clearing, and he dropped into a crouch, stalking the cat like a piece of prey. With a yowl, he launched himself into the air and landed squarely on the cat's back. It let out a frightened yowl and dropped to the ground, rolling in an attempt to toss him off. Windfoot leaped back, pulling off some gray fur in his claws. The cat shook itself and jumped unsteadily to his paws, eyeing Windfoot narrowly. Suddenly it paused, taking a cautious sniff of the air.

"_Windfoot?_" he meowed, his brow furrowing.

Windfoot let out a small bark of laughter, his claws tingling. "At least you got the name right, Graypaw."

The gray ThunderClan warrior's fur bristled, and he replied with a snarl, "It's Grayfang! Where have you been? What are doing, you mouse-brain? ThunderClan is your home! I expected _something_, certainly, but not you turning into a _ShadowClan_ cat!"

Windfoot smiled, his fangs glittering. "Surprise is a warrior's best device," he retorted, his silver paws dancing swift circles around Grayfang. The darker gray warrior followed him with his eyes, turning cautiously as Windfoot circled him, blue orbs alight.

Suddenly, as Windfoot prepared to charge at Grayfang, another shape darted in the corner of his vision, and before he could even pause to look, strong paws had thrust him to the ground, and he looked up into a pair of fierce green eyes. Windfoot gasped, and not because he'd had the breath knocked out of him.

"Ravenpaw!" he cried, recognizing those green eyes anywhere. The black apprentice snarled at him, her tail waving over her head. Grayfang appeared at her side, watching with a smirk on his face as Ravenpaw pressed down harder on Windfoot's throat.

"Can't fight your own battles, _warrior_!" Windfoot spat at the gray tom. Grayfang remained calm, his expression one of pride and excitement. Windfoot writhed beneath Ravenpaw's claws, averting her gaze.

"Have you forgotten us completely, Windfoot?" Ravenpaw hissed, and there was a layer of pain in her voice, which she made no to attempt to cover.

Windfoot's blue gaze clashed with hers, and he winced, seeing the pain that was buried deep inside them. Windfoot did not reply, but with a deep yowl he shot from between Ravenpaw's feet, leaping to his feet, and then as fast as he had escaped he streaked back, and met Ravenpaw head on, his sharp claws catching in her sleek pelt. With a hiss, Windfoot slashed at her face, and then shoved her to the ground, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Ravenpaw released a strangled gasp of fear and sorrow, stumbling and then collapsing on the ground, blood flowing in fat scarlet drops from a gash on her shoulder that dragged across her chest. Grayfang was at her side in an instant, his eyes blazing. He nudged the black apprentice, a soft moan escaping his throat, and then his head turned to face Windfoot.

"I'll tear your throat out," hissed the gray warrior coldly, his voice full of an icy conviction. Windfoot laughed, sidestepping slowly, watching as Grayfang helped a dizzy Ravenpaw to her feet. The black she-cat lifted her head to meet Windfoot's eyes, an there was so much pain, so much misery that pooled in their emerald depths, that Windfoot almost regretted wounding her. But then he saw what he had feared most – disappointment. She had thought better of him, and he had let her down. It was plain in her flickering stare.

With a sudden wave of remorse, Windfoot padded up to her, bent and pressed his nose against her check, and murmured, "I'm sorry. StarClan chose a different path for me." Without looking back, Windfoot leaped away, charging back into battle with flailing claws.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Awwwww! So sweet! They don't get together, if you're wondering…they're related, after all. Hey, speaking of which, I need ideas for Windfoot's mate.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Urgh, gosh I keep changing this, but OFFICIALLY Darkfang is in group one.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It seemed like forever to Firepaw, fighting on through a never-ending stream of ShadowClan warriors, until she finally heard the call for Group One to head back to camp. Half of her mind whimpered and wished that she could go back now too, but the other half, the fierce, battle-eager half, only mused that it would be nice to have some fresh warriors to fight beside again.

A small ShadowClan apprentice leaped up in front of her and she wearily collided with the black and gray tom, her paws grasping into his fur and tugging with what little strength she had left. The apprentice yowled in pain and shook her off, scarlet drops of blood staining her orange fur. Hissing in fury, the apprentice hopped forward an raked his claws across her face. Firepaw stumbled back, tripping over another cat's outstretched paws. Annoyed, Firepaw looked down, and fought a wave of nausea as her emerald gaze found a pair of cold, dead eyes.

"Gingerfoot!" she choked out, bile rising in her throat. The ginger tom was spread out in the mud, blood from a bite to his neck drying thickly in his fur. Firepaw couldn't help but throw back her head and yowl with grief. At that moment, the ShadowClan apprentice leaped onto her back, shoving her to the ground, and her head whipped back, causing her to shriek with pain and fear as mud filled her mouth and she struggled to take a breath. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker with every passing second, but the apprentice would not let her up.

As darkness began to press in on her vision and her lungs screamed for air, the weight on her back as suddenly lifted, and Firepaw sucked in a great breath of cold wind, scrambling to her paws.

Firepaw whirled to see what had happened to the apprentice, and she came face to face with a silver ShadowClan warrior, who had tossed the apprentice off and was now staring at her.

"Windfoot," she meowed coldly. She had been one of the cats who had carried Ravenpaw back to camp after the silver warrior had attacked her. The long-legged tom eyed her just as coolly, his gaze traveling over her muddy orange pelt as if he was surveying her strength. "I trusted you, once. And now look what you've become! Do you know how much you've hurt Ravenpaw?"

Windfoot didn't reply, but his eyes smoldered, and he flicked his tail angrily.

"It's not only her, either."

Windfoot's eyes sparked, and he meowed in a voice like quicksilver, "Who else? You? Cardinalbelly? What do I care if you can't take of yourselves when I'm gone!"

Firepaw's lip curled, and she snarled, "No! Not me, or Cardinalbelly. Believe me, I only feel disappointment for you, Windfoot."

The silver tom's eyes hardened, but he didn't leave, merely hissed again. "Who else?"

Firepaw hesitated, her gaze flickering between Windfoot and the battle that still raged on behind him. Finally, with a sorrowful sigh, she mewed, "Twilightkit."

Windfoot froze, his eyes growing wide. "Twilightkit?" he breathed, as if it hurt to speak the black she-kit's name. Firepaw was astonished at how much surprise and pain filled his eyes. Firepaw's gaze sharpened.

"If you dare lay a claw on her pelt…" Firepaw growled threateningly, flexing her toes. Windfoot's eyes refocused on her, and he seemed sad, watching Firepaw with a tired, mournful expression.

"Hurt Twilightkit? I don't think I'd…Great StarClan, if it comes to that, I don't know…StarClan knows what I'd do."

Firepaw was taken aback, but as realization swept over her, she couldn't help but smile, and a warm tingle began in her paws and ran up her legs. "You love her, don't you? Little Twilightkit! You truly love her!"

Windfoot glanced at the ground and then back at Firepaw, his expression still one of utter surprise. He made no answer, but waved his tail and turned to leave.

"Windfoot, we'll wait for you, you know," Firepaw murmured as he began to pad away. The silver warrior paused, waiting as if unsure of whether to keep walking or to turn back, but he flicked his ears and then lunged away.

Sighing, Firepaw bent to wash the dirt out of a few cuts, and then once more the stiff body of Gingerfoot caught her eye and a fierce anger exploded within her. She jumped to her paws, looking for an enemy, but before she could go two steps, a lilting, hissing voice reached her sensitive ears, sending cold chills down her spine.

"I thought we'd agreed on a plan, Darkfang!" came a hushed mutter.

"Yes, but this would be far easier and less conspicuous than _you're_ original idea. Besides, no cat would know until the battle were over." The voice was Darkfang's. Firepaw suppressed a laugh, amused that this should happen again, but she padded to where the voices were coming from, and settled down behind a damp fern to listen.

"Perhaps. I'd like to see how you fare, anyway." There was a small, wheezing laugh, and then silence for a moment, until the same young, breathy voice that she had heard before spoke up.

"I could do it," said the younger voice, quietly. A hush fell, and Firepaw closed her eyes, shivering.

"Yes…that might be better. But are you up to it?"

There was a pause, and then the cat snarled, "Of course! But I…well; I'm a warrior now, aren't I? All I have to do is bite Lionstar's throat-"

Firepaw had already heard enough. Without thinking, she stood and sprinted away, not caring if the cats followed her. She had to find Lionstar before these murderous traitors got their paws on him.

"Puddlespots!" she called to the gray warrior. He turned to her, a bleeding ShadowClan warrior fleeing behind him.

"Yes?"

"Where's Lionstar?" she asked, her tail twitching.

"He went back to camp. Why?"

Firepaw didn't answer, but dashed off, her feet flying over the hard forest floor as she tore back through ThunderClan territory to the camp. Fear for her leader engulfed, and she sent a silent prayer to StarClan that she wouldn't be too late.

Lionstar was sitting outside the medicine cat den, letting Bloomfrost plaster herbs onto a deep gash in his flank.

"Firepaw!" he meowed as she rounded the corner. Firepaw visibly relaxed, but her guard was still up.

"What's wrong?" Lionstar asked quietly as he noticed her expression. Firepaw paused, and then met his eyes, refusing to back down.

"Gingerfoot id dead," she said with a hollow voice, staring into Lionstar's amber eyes. The leader studied her for a moment, and then as he fully comprehended her words, a look of utter shock and agony flooded his eyes. Firepaw resisted a shudder that threatened to make her legs collapse.

"No…" Lionstar breathed, his eyes glazing. He shook Bloomfrost off and got to his feet. "No, StarClan, how could you take him from me?" Lionstar's voice was quiet but he was beginning to quiver with rage and sorrow.

"Lionstar," Firepaw mewed again. Bloomfrost tried to stop her but Firepaw ignored her. "Lionstar, Darkfang is a traitor. Even now he and another cat are coming to murder you while the battle still rages."

Lionstar looked across at her, his eyes blank. "I see," he murmured, wandering to the nursery. Firepaw was about to ask why he wanted to go in there, but thought better of it and decided to leave the grief-stricken leader alone.

Firepaw looked around – a few cats were lounging about, although it was obvious from the tension in the air that they were as alert as ever. Several were wounded, but they certainly looked strong enough to defeat one or two cats. And then as she sat there it dawned on Firepaw, and her gaze flashed up – but it was already too late. From the quickly fading scent that just now wafted her way, Firepaw could tell that Lionstar was gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dun…dun…dun…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, sorry I took SUCH a long time updating this time…what with Christmas (and no internet, and my dog almost dying) I've been pretty delayed. Well, here it is anyway, chapter 26! this story is ending soon…next story might be about two things (pm me which one you like) one: Twilightpaw and her life in ShadowClan with Windfoot, the new ShadowClan deputy, and how she fits in there, or two: Fire(?) on her way to becoming the leader of ThunderClan. You choose! Now here's Ravenpaw!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ravenpaw awoke in the medicine den, her muzzle throbbing. She rose shakily to her paws, blinking sleep from her eyes and looking around. The camp was deserted, aside from Mirekit who seemed to be playing alone in the center of the stone pit. Ravenpaw's eyes narrowed. It was eerily quiet.

There was a sudden commotion at the entrance to the camp, and Ravenpaw peered out of the medicine den to see Darkfang tumble through the bramble tunnel, his fangs bared. A moment later, Ghostface followed more slowly, his pale blue gaze flickering nervously around the clearing.

"When Tigerstar hears about this-" Darkfang was sneering at the silver tom.

"Quiet!" Ghostface snapped. Darkfang glared at his former apprentice, his mouth open as if to reply, but he switched his tail and thought better of it, merely shaking his head and raising his nose to the air.

"Perfect," he hissed, a few seconds later.

Ghostface shivered, and Ravenpaw shrunk back into the shadows as his gaze passed over the ferns that just barely blocked her black shape from view.

"They've both gone! How is that perfect?" Ghostface hissed, taking a step towards Darkfang. The black warrior curled his lip. "We can get them both at once. I'm sure Tigerstar won't object if we get two traitors in one swipe."

Ghostface did not reply, but sat down and curled his silver tail around unsheathed claws.

"We ought to follow them now, Darkfang." The silver warrior murmured after a thoughtful pause.

"I know, mouse-brain. Remember, Tigerstar picked _me_ for this, so shut your mouth unless I tell you to talk!"

A low growl rose in Ghostface's throat, and he whispered, "I thought we agreed that I would do the honors."

"Alright, fine. Just don't get under my pelt like that. Let's go," Darkfang snapped, getting to his feet and striding to the tunnel that led to where the ThunderClan cats made dirt. Ravenpaw knew that there was a secret way out of the camp there, and the fur on her neck bristled. Mirekit tumbled into Darkfang's paws as he tackled a leaf, and the black warrior jerked away, hissing.

The tiny gray tomkit squeaked with fear and backed away, trembling. Ravenpaw's eyes narrowed. As soon as Ghostface's silver tail disappeared into the brambles, she jumped up and dashed to the front tunnel, barely keeping Darkfang's scent in her mouth.

She clawed her way through the passageway, ignoring the brambles that tore at her fur, and then emerged into a fading daylight, the faint sounds of the still-raging battle whispering in her ears.

As soon as Ravenpaw was well away from camp, she picked up her pace, scenting the air until she was sure that Darkfang and Ghostface were behind her. Then she concentrated on finding Lionstar's scent. A shudder passed slowly down her spine. As she trotted through the forest, shadows lengthened, and the sun sank farther and farther below the horizon.

Finally, near the lakeshore, she found Lionstar's trail, and with it she scented Firepaw. Her eyes snapped wide open, and new urgency put a spring into the tired apprentice's step. Her muzzle began to ache, and other cuts on her shoulders and haunches began to sting. Determined, the black she-cat bent her head and forged onward, her paws padding quietly across the frosty ground.

Suddenly, a blood-chilling screech echoed through the forest. Ravenpaw tensed and her whiskers trembled, testing the air. A whiff of Firepaw's scent reached her nose. Without a second thought, Ravenpaw shot off through the undergrowth, ignoring her protesting muscles. Night had descended on the forest, and she hurtled blindly around trees and thickets, her heart thudding wildly in her chest.

Firepaw's scent grew stronger, until she burst into a clearing on the banks of the stream that separated ShadowClan territory from ThunderClan territory. She could smell the lake a few foxlengths away, and the battle farther downstream.

"Ravenpaw!" came a sudden gasp. Ravenpaw shook off the cold breeze and turned to face Firepaw who was crouched at one edge of the clearing, one shoulder angled as if to protect the golden tom that huddled behind her.

"Lionstar!" Ravenpaw cried, dashing forward.

"Lionstar! Oh, Lionstar!" came a wheedling voice from behind her. Ravenpaw leaped up and whirled around, fangs bared. There stood Darkfang, with Ghostface and Huntedwing, the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice at his flank. Another ShadowClan warrior, Dirtleg, stood a step in front of him, his keen eyes following Ravenpaw as she backed away from them.

"What happened?" she asked Firepaw, their pelts brushing.

The red she-cat's gaze flickered between her friend and the menacing group in front of her.

"Gingerfoot is dead. Lionstar wandered off, and I found him here. _They_ just arrived. And…"

Ravenpaw blinked. "What?"

"Dirtleg killed Ambertail."

Ravenpaw's heart plummeted. "Great StarClan."

Firepaw's gaze was hard, and Ravenpaw wondered what else the older apprentice had been through. "She followed us. I didn't know until Dirtleg and the others came into the clearing, and Dirtleg was…dragging her."

Ravenpaw blinked, and glanced at Lionstar, who still sat unmoving behind Firepaw. "Where…where's her…Ambertail's body?"

Firepaw's whiskers trembled. "I don't know. Dirtleg hid it somewhere."

"We don't have all day," hissed Huntedwing, his tail whisking back and forth. Ravenpaw's lip curled, and she shifted so that she stood beside Firepaw, her tail resting lightly on her friend's shoulder.

"What do you want?" she growled at Darkfang.

"Him," Huntedwing replied, cutting off the black warrior as he opened his mouth to speak. The ShadowClan tom waved a paw at Lionstar.

"We know you dream with Tigerstar. Don't try to fool us – just speak the truth and everything will be that much easier," Firepaw snapped, never taking her eyes off of Darkfang.

Huntedwing and Dirtleg exchanged a glance, then Dirtleg meowed in a husky voice, "Very good, little one. Darkfang never told me you were _watching_ him." Dirtleg's gaze flashed toward the black ThunderClan warrior, who bent his head and looked away, paws clenching.

"Anyway, you know we won't hand over our leader without a fight. And I suppose you'll want me dead too. Sometimes traitors are so…thick."

Darkfang released an insulted yowl, but Dirtleg silenced him with a wave of his brown tail. "Indeed. And I suppose you're right. But you see, it is four-" he made a wide gesture at Huntedwing, Darkfang, Ghostface, and himself, "against…" he looked Firepaw up and down, a small smile creeping across his narrow face, "three. There's really no way you can win."

"There might be." The deep meow came from the trees behind Firepaw. Dirtleg's eyes widened, and he took a quick step back. Ravenpaw turned slowly, her heart thundering.

"We heard you from twenty foxlengths upriver, and Owlflight here thought you might need help." It was Grayfang, followed by Owlflight, Redstorm, and Ratwhisker.

Ravenpaw bounded to his side and pressed her nose against his warm, gray pelt, a purr rising deep in her throat. "Thank StarClan, Grayfang. There's no cat I'd rather have by my side." He bent and licked her affectionately between her ears.

"What's going on here?" Redstorm growled. Scarlet drops of blood spattered his fiery pelt, and he was covered in wounds, but still he stood tall and strong, his amber eyes fierce as he started at Darkfang. The black warrior shifted his haunches, his eyes flitting back and forth between Redstorm and Dirtleg. The ShadowClan warriors were bristling, glaring at the newcomers.

"Come to rescue everyone, have you, Redstorm?" muttered Darkfang. His gaze was sharp and hostile, but Ravenpaw could see fear beginning to appear in its depths.

"Firepaw," meowed the huge red tom, still keeping his eyes fixed on Darkfang. His daughter jumped to her feet and hurried to his side, murmuring to Ratwhisker. The brown she-cat nodded and huddled beside Lionstar, whispering in his ear.

Ravenpaw felt a pang of jealousy as she saw Firepaw and Redstorm standing next to each, bright red pelts brushing. She would have given anything to have a father like Redstorm.

"What happened?" Redstorm asked quietly, out of earshot of Darkfang and his colleagues. The ShadowClan and ThunderClan traitors were deep in conversation, no doubt trying to find a way to escape from this mess. Ravenpaw grinned.

"Darkfang and the rest have come to murder Lionstar. I overheard them during the battle, and went to find him. I had to tell Lionstar that Gingerfoot was dead. I think it was too much for him…he wandered off, and I found him here, with them. Lucky I came when I did, really. But Ambertail was already dead."

Redstorm looked taken aback. "Gingerfoot _and_ Ambertail? No wonder he's…I knew something terrible would come of this battle."

Firepaw murmured, "I'm sure that's not the worst of it."

"Rabbitpaw hasn't got a mentor, then…" Ravenpaw whispered to herself.

Ratwhisker snorted, "Rabbitpaw is the least of our worries right now. Lionstar might never recover. Darkfang and Ghostface have turned traitor and were planning to kill us all. We should turn our minds to that first, I think."

Redstorm gave a short chuckle and winked at Ratwhisker, who raised her chin, and turned away, though there was a smile on her lips. Ravenpaw blinked, and absentmindedly pressed closer to Grayfang. He glanced at her, surprised, then a purr began to rumble in his throat,

The ShadowClan cats suddenly broke apart, forming a line, shoulder to shoulder, and facing the ThunderClan warriors and apprentices. Redstorm's lip curled, and Owlflight took a step forward to stand beside Firepaw. She started to shrink away, startled, but then hesitantly pressed against the golden tabby.

"We have decided that we will fight you," stated Huntedwing boldly, his face expressionless. Owlflight snorted, but Redstorm silenced him with a wave of his tail.

"Is that so?" asked the red tom, eyeing Huntedwing with disgust. "You will fight us, and lose? Willingly?"

Huntedwing hesitated, but then meowed, "If that is how view it, yes, we must. Although we do not mean to lose."

Grayfang snarled, "Impossible. It's six to four! You've only got one senior warrior, two young warriors and a _medicine cat_! We have _two_ senior warriors, _three_ well-trained warriors, and two near warriors. There's no way you'll win. Run now, mouse-brains, and maybe you'll escape with your lives!" The gray warrior's eyes flashed menacingly.

"Be that as it may," meowed Huntedwing carefully, his tail curled thoughtfully, "We only have one objective. Lionstar _will_ die. If you kill every one of us, we will have completed our job."

Owlflight quivered with rage, and Ravenpaw was reminded that Lionstar was his father. "You will not lay one claw on his pelt! And what do you mean, _job_?" he hissed, voice thick with anger. His fur bristled, and his claws were unsheathed, gripping the ground like the jaws of a badger. It looked like he was on the verge of leaping straight at Huntedwing, and he was hard pressed to keep himself in check.

"Tigerstar gave us one task." It was Darkfang this time, his quiet meow sounding even more sinister than Huntedwing's. His ice blue eyes were sharp and hungry. "One task. He has a score yet unsettled with Firestar."

Redstorm scoffed. "I'm surprised he hasn't given up that petty feud. Doesn't he know he can't win?"

As he finished the sentence, Darkfang rose to his feet, stalked across the clearing, and stopped a tail-length away from Redstorm's nose. "Tigerstar will win, Redstorm. He is chasing us, always chasing us, and someday he will catch us."

The look on Redstorm's face made Ravenpaw step back. His eyes grew wide, and his whiskers quivered. His fur bristled, he looked like he had seen Tigerstar himself, the way his eyes filled with fear and his jaw clenched.

"Every night, Darkfang. Every StarClan-cursed night. But it was you…you chased me…" Redstorm's voice was quiet, wavering, so unlike his usual bold bellow that

Now it was Darkfang's turn to look afraid. He stepped back, slowly, fur on end. "I – I, didn't mean to, Redstorm, I swear on my life I didn't mean to kill you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, hopefully this one is out a little sooner…here's Firepaw again.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_"We have decided that we will fight you," stated Huntedwing boldly, his face expressionless. Owlflight snorted, but Redstorm silenced him with a wave of his tail._

"_Is that so?" asked the red tom, eyeing Huntedwing with disgust. "You will fight us, and lose? Willingly?"_

_Huntedwing hesitated, but then meowed, "If that is how view it, yes, we must. Although we do not mean to lose."_

_--------------------_

Firepaw could feel Redstorm quivering beside her as he and Darkfang stared at each other, neither one able to utter a single word. Finally, Huntedwing stepped in front of Darkfang, shoving the black traitor to the side.

"I do not know the meaning of this, but whatever, it is, I can hear that the battle upstream is nearly over, and we have not yet completed our task. Ghostface!"

The silver tom jumped, eyes wide. "Yes?" he scurried forward to Huntedwing's side. The ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice spoke without turning his head, "Ghostface, I recall that we nominated you to carry out Tigerstar's task. Whatever you do, never let him out of your sight."

Ghostface nodded eagerly, his watery blue eyes shining.

Firepaw's lip curled. "That's disgusting! He's your leader, Ghostface! Your Clan leader! He fought for you in this battle! His son _died _for you, but you will murder him? StarClan have mercy on you when I tear out your throat," she spat, her eyes ablaze.

Ghostface faltered, but at a snarl from Darkfang he raised his chin and replied, "Tigerstar is my leader, and his sons died for this moment as well." Ghostface paused, and then liking the sound of the words, he meowed in a quieter voice, "His sons died for this moment."

Firepaw closed her eyes, mastering her rage. _ Gingerfoot. Sweet, innocent little Gingerfoot who was deaf in his left ear. He was always tilting his neck, always with a little spark in his eyes: "Pardon?"_ …

"Shall we kill them in the dark then, Huntedwing?" Dirtleg hissed. Huntedwing narrowed his eyes at the brown tom. The sun was sinking ever lower beneath the horizon.

"Very well, the battle begins."

With no warning, Darkfang leaped straight over Ghostface's head and soared through the air, flying directly towards Firepaw's chest. She froze, panic swelling in her chest, and closed her eyes, bracing herself for his impact. A yowl erupted in her face, and her eyes flashed open to find Owlflight colliding head on with Darkfang's flank. The two warriors slammed into the ground and rolled, tussling in a cloud of dust. It was enough to break the peace.

Huntedwing charged at Redstorm, paws jaws outstretched. Chuckling, Redstorm sidestepped quickly and gave a huge kick that sent Huntedwing flying past him. Then the red warrior followed, and Firepaw turned away, searching for her own opponent.

She was the first to notice a third red shape appear in the now whirling mass of cats. Surprise flooded her like a cold bath of rainwater. "Scarletspirit!" she gasped, rushing to her grandmother's side. The ThunderClan deputy had blood on her muzzle, and Firepaw knew that it wasn't her own.

"I couldn't let you fight a battle to save your leader without your deputy and kin on your side," she murmured, blue eyes shining with the joy of battle.

Firepaw dipped her head, "And I am honored, of course," she murmured. Scarletspirit gave a bark of laughter.

"Save your bows for later, Firepaw. Let's beat these traitors into the dirt!" She leaped away, leaving Firepaw standing alone at the edge of the clearing, her mind in turmoil.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," came a singsong hiss from behind her. Firepaw turned quickly, her muscles straining and her fur bristling. Darkfang sat a few tail-lengths away from her, his head cocked. How he had escaped Owlflight was beyond her, but it didn't matter at the moment. Rage filled her like a rush of water, lending new energy to her weak limbs.

She sat down, her tail curling around her paws, her green eyes watching him with a calculating expression.

"What do you really want, Darkfang?" she asked quietly, with a sigh.

Darkfang looked away. "These days, I almost don't know sometimes. When I was an apprentice in ThunderClan…" He looked at her now, his eyes unreadable. "I was alone, except for Sootstreak, who was so different from me in every way. I wanted to be great, to be someone who other cats respected and followed without question. I wanted to be _good_, Firepaw. I didn't want to gain power through cruelty, or-or death! But…"

"You did, though," Firepaw reminded him bitterly.

Darkfang blinked. "Yes. I did. Tigerstar first came to me in a dream a few nights before I was made a warrior. I as so desperate, Firepaw, I didn't want to be alone for the rest of life, with nothing to be happy or satisfied about. He told me…he told me that to be great, to be respected, I had to do something that would make other cats afraid of me. He said fear was the key to power. I believed him. At the time I thought he would help me, give me something to be proud of. Now I know I was wrong, but there's not going back. He told me to…he told me…"

Firepaw's head ached as the words hammered home in her mind. She knew. She had always known. "He told you to kill Windkit, didn't he, Darkfang?"

Darkfang hung his head. "At first I said I wouldn't, but he told me such wonderful things. He told me how everyone would thank me, how I would be so valued in the Clan if I just did this one tiny thing…after I did I considered leaving ThunderClan for good. But I couldn't! It was the only place I knew! And I couldn't leave Sootstreak. She was the only family I had, besides Cardinalbelly, who I knew was disgusted with my behavior towards the Clan that had taken us in out of the goodness of their hearts."

For a moment, Firepaw almost felt sorry for him, but then the next part of her ongoing train of thought clicked into place, and the sorrow faded from her sharp gaze.

"It was the wrong Windkit," she said, with a bitter chuckle. "The wrong Windkit…"

Darkfang's eyes widened. "I didn't realize it until…Mistystone came back, and I saw her son, and I was so scared…scared that Tigerstar might be angry with me for making such a gruesome mistake. But he was kind to me, he understood. He said it wouldn't be a problem - that I had made an inconvenient error, but it was nothing. I was so relieved that I almost believed him."

"He told you to kill Windkit, but he meant Mistystone's son. Because Windfoot would grow up to be…" she saw it now, the look in Windfoot's eyes as he had stood among the line of ShadowClan warriors. He knew what he was, or what he would be. Everything made so much more sense.

"After that, I knew that there was no way I could escape Tigerstar's clutches. I followed him willingly, despite the nagging sense that what I was doing was wrong. Most of the time, nowadays, I don't ask questions, but occasionally I find myself wondering: what would my life have been like if I had had the strength to resist Tigerstar in those first few days? I wondered if I might truly have had the respect and power that I had wanted, without the murder, and…" He shivered, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened the, the regret and sorrow was gone.

"But what's done is done," he meowed in a louder voice, getting to his feet. "And I might as well do as I have been. Tigerstar never wanted the murder either, you know. In fact, there are a lot of things he didn't want. Unfortunately, one of them was kittypet's masquerading as warriors. And he never did get what he wanted."

Firepaw was gone before Darkfang could muster the courage to attack her. She went straight to Ravenpaw's side…Redstorm, Huntedwing, Scarletspirit, Dirtleg and Lionstar were nowhere to be seen. The other cats were lying in the clearing or crouching beside each other, waiting.

"What was that all about?" Ravenpaw muttered, nodding towards Darkfang, who was skulking around the edge of the clearing.

"Nothing. He just…I don't know. Nothing. Where are…" she wasn't able to say the names of the missing warriors, afraid of hearing what she wanted least to hear.

Ravenpaw shrugged. "I was fighting Ghostface. I didn't see."

Firepaw winced. "Where's Ghostface?" she mewed quietly, fearing the worst. If he was missing too…

Ravenpaw laughed. "Over there!" she cried, as if it was the most hilarious thing she had ever said. Firepaw blinked. All she saw was a bramble thicket, and Grayfang stalking around it in lopsided circles – his left hind leg was held awkwardly off the ground.

Firepaw trotted over to him, eyeing the thicket curiously. Suddenly, she heard a frustrated yowl, and the brambles shook as if a badger was trying to push the plants out of the earth. Firepaw bristled, her eyes wide, and lifted herself onto her toes, staring at the bush.

"It was Ravenpaw's idea," Grayfang meowed shortly, his voice pained. He took a deep breath and, taking in Firepaw's horrified expression, he explained, "Ghostface. She just shoved him in as hard as she could and kept him there. I took over a few seconds ago. Every time he sticks out a paw, I give it a good, hard thwack." He gave a satisfied shake of his head.

Relief swept through Firepaw, making her legs weak again. "So Lionstar…?"

Grayfang's eyes clouded, and her stomach plummeted again. He disappeared with the rest of them, fighting somewhere over there." He waved a tail at the side of the clearing facing the lake. "And by the way, _that_ battle-" he waved his tail in the oppositie direction, upstream – "is over."

"That's good, I guess," she murmured.

Weary to the bone, Firepaw made her way back to the center of the clearing as Grayfang gave a derisive snort and snapped at something silver that was slowly extending from the thicket. Ravenpaw tapped the ground beside her, and Firepaw flopped down with a tired sigh.

"I'm so exhausted, I could sleep through all of new-leaf," Firepaw mumbled, resting her head on her paws.

No sooner had she spoken, then the bushes on the lake side of the clearing began to tremble. Every cat in the clearing - Darkfang, who was curled in a tight ball a few tail-lengths away from the bramble thicket, included – got to their feet, turning to face the undergrowth. Ghostface, tumbled out of the bush, covered in thorns and bleeding profusely from numerous scratches all over his pelt. He lay where had fallen, breathing slowly, unaware of the commotion.

Lionstar stumbled out of the bushes, bleary-eyed and covered in scarlet blood, followed by Redstorm, who was dragging a limp red form.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dun…dun…dun….this part gets sad…..**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yeah, so…yeah. Here's…oooohhh, WINDFOOT! Woohoo!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The battle was over. Windfoot stood statue-still in the center of the clearing, staring ahead with blank, cloudy eyes. He was so tired he felt almost dead on his feet, though he could feel wind ruffling his fur and could hear the voices of cats all around him.

At his feet lay the body of Flightpaw, her cold face set in a grim snarl, her eyes glazed and unseeing. Her ginger fur was streaked with mud and blood, and her left foreleg lay mangled **(A/N: sorry for gruesome details, I don't **_**like**_** describing it, you know)** by her side. Not far lay the rest of the ShadowClan warriors who had died in the battle – four, including Flightpaw. It was one of the worst battles in the history of the four Clans. Flightpaw, Yewcloud, Poppycloud, and Palepelt, the deputy of ShadowClan. All of them now walked with StarClan. Windfoot blinked, hardly able to understand it.

Just yesterday, Palepelt had snapped at him for accidentally crushing a portion of the camp wall. He had snapped back, and received a sharp word for Gravelstar. It had been worth it, to see Palepelt bristle like a hedgehog, and hear Smallpaw's delicate laughter from the apprentice's den. He had turned to look at her, a dashing grin on his face, and she had blinked once, twice, before slipping into the shadows. It had been worth it.

But this…none of that was worth this. Today, Palepelt laid stiff and cold on the red-stained ground, her scars gleaming in the dusky light. He had resented her yesterday – today he missed her more than he missed his own mother. Only because she was dead.

Flightpaw, who lay unyielding at his feet, had been teasing him mercilessly about his meager catch that morning: she had caught a _crow _ - of all things, a _crow_ – and he had only caught two shrews. He had desperately wanted to leap at her and claw her fur off for being so insolent – but now she was dead. That crow of hers would go to the kits in the nursery, and Flightpaw? Why, she wouldn't be eating anything at all.

Windfoot had hated Poppycloud with a certain loathing. She was arrogant and conceited, and at every chance she got she would make some scathing remark about his parentage or his loyalty. If there were any cat in ShadowClan that he might have wished dead yesterday, it was Poppycloud. And now – _oh, the irony_ – Poppycloud was dead. Dead as a cracked flea. Dead as a piece of fresh-kill. She would never insult him again. Ever.

Yewcloud. He had hardly known Yewcloud – she was a solitary, quiet she-cat. She had barely said three words to him throughout all of leaf-bare. They hadn't been friends at all – but she was nice, he knew. He also knew that Whiteface – Whiteface, his very best friend in all the world - had been desperately in love with her. And what had happened? She, too, was dead.

"Windfoot! For StarClan's sake, Windfoot, come on!" It was a deep, throaty growl. Gravelstar.

"Yes, Gravelstar?" he murmured, barely turning his head.

The ShadowClan leader brushed up against him, looking out at his warriors who now no longer fought by his side, but had died at it.

"There is nothing to be done, Windfoot. They hunt with StarClan now." Windfoot was about to be horrified by the leader's lack of grief, but he noticed the thick edge of distress in the big cat' voice, and was clamed by it.

"I know that, Gravelstar," he replied quietly. For of course, he did know. He just did not understand.

"We will carry them back to camp and hold the proper ceremonies, of course," meowed Gravelstar, drawing himself up and turning away. "But there is more than just that to be done. Quite a few ceremonies to perform, in fact."

"What are those, sir?" Windfoot asked quietly, following him back towards the ShadowClan camp. Gravelstar glanced at him, a glimmer in his eye.

"Well, for the first, Shortpaw's warrior ceremony. Long overdue, I am afraid. And the matter of the new ShadowClan deputy…"

Windfoot nodded, too tired and shocked to give it much thought. "Of course sir." Gravelstar sighed as he slipped into the camp, Windfoot following diligently.

The gray tomcat immediately went to the Highstump and clawed his way up, calling for a Clan meeting. Windfoot swerved toward the meeting ground, still in a daze. He felt a small, warm body appear at his side, and looked down to find Smallpaw, the black she-cat who was ShadowClan newest apprentice. His paws tingled, but there was little he could do.

"I wish I could have been there," she mewed softly. Windfoot shook his head.

"No, Smallpaw. I'm sure that you wish anything but that." The small apprentice stiffened, but seeing the look on his face, said nothing more of it.

"We have many ceremonies to perform today, of the happiest and the saddest kind. But first, there is one ceremony that should have performed a long time ago. Shortpaw, please stand."

Surprise flashed across the black and gray tom's face, but he stood and walked proudly to the Hightstump. As soon as he sat down, a horrified expression took hold of his features, and he immediately stood again, as if he had sat on a thorn.

"I wish-" he called, his voice quivering with emotion, "I only wish that my sister Flightpaw were here with me. She deserved it as much, if not more, than I did. I am sure that S-StarClan had their reasons for t-taking her life t-today!" He sat down abruptly, as if he might keel over without solid ground beneath him.

"Indeed, I would be happier to see her here," meowed Gravelstar solemnly. A cat in the crowd released a high-pitched wail of grief.

"But this is not a time to think of these sad things. Shortpaw! After your training with-" Gravelstar paused, swallowed, and began again, "After your training with Palepelt, you are now a very fine hunter and an excellent fighter – I believe that today's battle certainly showed your skills. Do your promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Shortpaw nodded briskly. "I do."

"Then let you now be known as Shortfur! I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

"Shortfur! Shortfur! Shortfur!" The cry was taken up all over camp – Windfoot could even hear the tiny kit-voices of Flowkit, Climbingkit, Twokit and Shiverkit, who were lined up at the entrance to the nursery.

Shortfur thrust out his chest, pride making his dark face glow like the moon.

"And now, I must name the new deputy of ShadowClan!" called Gravelstar. The camp instantly fell silent. All eyes were on the gray leader, standing on top of the Highstump, his tail twitching back and forth.

"I say these words before the body of Palepelt, so that StarClan may hear and approve my choice."

Not a cat moved. The whisper of a chilled breeze was the only sound in the ShadowClan camp. Even the tall, ominous pine trees seemed to be holding their breath as Gravelstar paused once more.

"Windfoot will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

Windfoot could feel a cold rush flowing through his body. His head swam. Smallpaw beside him drew away, staring at him with wide green eyes.

"Go on, Windfoot," she murmured, giving him a hesitant nudge toward the Highstump. He turned his head, the air feeling as thick as mud, and took in the image of Gravelstar standing on the Highstump with weary complacency.

"Yes," he mewed to himself, almost jokingly. "Go on, Windfoot."

The silver tabby made his way to the Highstump slowly, his fur glittering, his dark blue eyes glazed and confused.

"You may not understand this now, warrior," meowed Gravelstar in undertone once Windfoot was standing solidly beside him. "But I have good reason for choosing you as my deputy. All must be brave, young one, before light can shine, and _you_ are the bravery that must be found in the heart of this Clan."

The cats of ShadowClan looked up at Windfoot in awe – there was no doubt in their hearts that, though he had been a warrior for only a few moons, and a ShadowClan cat for a mere season and a half, Windfoot would be the greatest deputy, and leader, that ShadowClan had ever seen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0oo**

**Whooooaaaaaa…….intense, right? Yeah. Right. Okay, so…yeah, Windfoot is the new deputy of ShadowClan. Next chappie is updated allegiances…you might want to read them to see who's died and stuff. Yes, a lot of cats died. Hey, um, it's kind of hush-hush but I only killed off so many cats because the Clans were getting too big. YES, it's evil, YES it's gruesome, but NO, I am a not a cruel and heartless monster who cares nothing for the lives of innocent cats. Besides, most of the deaths were purposeful, just, like Yewcloud and some other ThunderClan peoples like Gingerfoot were a bit unnecessary, but really, was anybody deeply attached to Yewcloud? Didn't think so. Whiteface might have been, but believe me, hell get over it in time. Yeah. So next chappie is allegiances.**


	29. Updated Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**Note: ThunderClan Highledge**

**WindClan Highmound**

**ShadowClan Highstump**

**RiverClan Highstone**

**A/N: For Tallpaw, Willowpaw and Mothpaw, I am putting them as **_**not yet named**_** warriors, because in the next chapter, they **_**will**_** be named, so I might as well just put them there. If there is something that is weird, it's probably something I had there for me to use in the story, so ignore it. And in ThunderClan I have every single cats mate: that's so I don't forget, and I was too lazy to take them all off before uploading this, so that's that. There might be mistakes too, so ignore them.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Lionstar: golden tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Firepaw _

**Deputy:** Redstorm: huge red tom with amber eyes (mate – Ratwhisker)

_Apprentice: Waterpaw _

**Medicine cat: **Bloomfrost: gray she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice: Mistystone: silver she-cat with crystal blue eyes

**Warriors: (senior warriors first, newest warriors last)**

Eagletalon: heavyset tabby tom with sixth toe on left hind paw

Bluefall: long-legged blue she-cat, blue eyes

Puddlespots: white and light gray spotted tom, dark blue eyes (mate – Sootstreak)

_Apprentice: Cinderpaw _

Dovewing: light brown she-cat, gray eyes (mate – Badgerfoot)

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw _

Sunblaze: handsome ginger tom, amber eyes (mate – Scarletspirit)

Cardinalbelly: black-gray she-cat with red underbelly, formerly of ShadowClan

Crowtail: long-legged dark gray tom, green eyes (mate – Goldbrook)

Bearclaw: very dark brown spotted tom, amber eyes (mate – Vinetail)

_Apprentice: Nettlepaw _

Rowanscar: black and gold spotted tom with long scar across his cheek (mate – Spruceleaf)

Moss-stripe: small gray tom, green eyes (mate – Snakefang)

Spruceleaf: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes (mate – Rowanscar)

Pinenose: dark gray tabby tom with brown muzzle, green eyes (mate – Pondfroth)

Stripethroat: marmalade tabby tom, amber eyes (mate – Leafstep)

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw _

Leafstep: beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan (mate – Stripethroat)

Bentwing: brown and white striped tom, green eyes (mate – Mothwhisker)

Sootstreak: spunky gray she-cat, blue eyes (mate – Puddlespots)

Darkfang: lithe black tome with icy blue eyes

Ratwhisker: brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes (mate – Redstorm)

_Apprentice: Rabbitpaw_

Pondfroth: pale gray she-cat, blue eyes (mate – Pinenose)

Owlflight: golden tabby tom, amber eyes (mate – Firepaw)

Ghostface: very pale silver tom, watery blue eyes

Grayfang: gray tom, amber eyes (mate – Ravenpaw)

_Tallstep: black and white tom, yellow eyes (not yet named)_

_Mothwhisker: pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws, bright blue eyes (not yet named)_

_Willowsong: brown she-cat, white underbelly and white paws, blue eyes (not yet named)_

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw: bright red she-cat with a splash of white across her face, green eyes

Waterpaw: thin, long-legged blue tom, very reserved and studious, dark blue eyes

Cinderpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, lame in left foreleg

Ravenpaw: jet-black she-cat with green eyes

Shadowpaw: dark gray tom with pale blue eyes

Rabbitpaw: long-legged ginger she-cat, green eyes

Nettlepaw: small, pretty tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Twilightkit: dark black (almost blue) she-kit with dark blue eyes, not an apprentice yet, mother Wanderingsoul left her in ThunderClan

**Queens:**

Vinetail: pretty gold she-cat (mate – Bearclaw)

Snakefang: dark gray she-cat (mate Moss-stripe)

Kits: Mirekit

Goldbrook: pretty, thin gold she-cat (mate – Crowtail)

Kits: Snowkit, Sandkit, Cavekit

**Elders:**

Moonblow: blind gray tom

Squirrelclaw: ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Fadedpelt: once-pretty white she-cat with blue eyes, partially blind

Badgerfoot: white tom with black feet, retired early, broke his leg falling off of a boulder, it never healed properly (mate – Dovewing)

Scarletspirit: red she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, previous deputy, is now lame and half blind

**WindClan:**

Leader: Tanglestar: black and brown tom with white underbelly

_Apprentice: Grasspaw_

Deputy: Molefoot: dusky gray tabby tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Medicine cat: Laurelstep: pale ginger she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice: Hollowtree: silver tabby tom, green eyes

Warriors:

Owlwing: tabby she-cat, green eyes

Rainpatter: black and white she-cat, yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Lilypaw_

Longpelt: dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Mudpelt: ginger tom, gray eyes

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Slytail: black and white tom, green eyes

Burnishedleg: heavyset gray tom, amber eyes

Cloudbelly: white she-cat with crooked tail

Gorsepad: brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Wrenflight: red she-cat, amber eyes

_Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Kindleheart: red tabby she-cat, green eyes

Reedwhisker: pretty yellow she-cat, yellow eyes

Deadtree: dark gray tom, pale blue eyes

Brambletail: tortoiseshell tom, bright green eyes

Apprentices:

Grasspaw: ginger tom, green eyes

Tigerpaw: brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Lilypaw: gray she-cat with white spots, green eyes

Snowpaw: white she-cat, blue eyes

Fernpaw: dark gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Queens:

Coldfur: pretty silver she-cat, blue eyes (mate – Longpelt)

Kits: Mellowkit, Siltkit, Kindredkit

Daffodilfur: yellow she-cat, green eyes (mate – Slytail)

Kits: Timberkit, Loopkit

Elders:

Clipfur: gray tom with white underbelly, blue eyes

Nightspot: ginger tom with black patches, green eyes

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Gravelstar: long-furred dark gray tom, amber eyes

Deputy: Windfoot: slender silver-blue tom, black stripe down his back, dark blue eyes, formerly of ThunderClan, only son of Louis and Mistystone

Medicine cat: Twilightpath: dark ginger she-cat, dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Huntedwing: blue tom, blue eyes

Warriors:

Treeclaw: black tom, green eyes

_Apprentice: Downypaw_

Hoverwing: yellow she-cat, amber eyes

Brushscar: ginger tom, pale golden eyes

Willowslash: tortoiseshell she-cat, sharp green eyes

Blackstripe: white tom with black and brown stripes

Quickfoot: pretty gray tabby she-cat, green eyes

_Apprentice: Smallpaw_

Hawktalon: dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Moonstripe: shy pale gray tom, amber eyes

Graycrow: dark gray, almost black, she-cat, blue eyes

Whiteface: ginger tom with white underbelly, blue eyes

Shortfur: small black and gray tom, green eyes

Apprentices:

Smallpaw: very beautiful, slender pure black she-cat with bright green eyes

Downypaw: pale brown and white speckled she-cat, amber eyes

Queens:

Poppyfoot: pretty ginger she-cat, amber eyes (mate – Moonstripe)

Kits: Shiverkit

Ashclaw: dark gray she-cat, pale blue eyes (mate – Blackstripe)

Kits: Flowkit, Climbingkit, Twokit

Tallriver: black she-cat, warm golden eyes (mate – Treeclaw)

Elders:

Firestorm: enormous red tom with white patch around his eye

Frostflame: tall silver she-cat, blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Froststar: pretty silver she-cat, green eyes

_Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

Deputy: Redwing: long-legged red tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Littleleaf: small gray and white spotted tom

Sparrowflight: tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Pantherpelt: black tom

_Apprentice: Stonepaw_

Shrewtail: small mouse-brown tom

Grasswave: long-furred brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Washpaw_

Volepelt: brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Fastpaw_

Mousetail: pale brown she-cat with ginger paws (mate – Shrewtail)

Drycreek: pale ginger tom with white underbelly

Ashwhisker: dark gray tom

Coalfur: dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice: Youngpaw_

Granitestep: stocky gray tom with blue eyes

Sandstripe: pale yellow she-cat

Silverbrook: pretty silver she-cat

Apprentices:

Flowerpaw: gray and white she-cat

Stonepaw: dark gray (almost black) she-cat

Washpaw: small blue-gray tom

Fastpaw: very pale tabby tom

Youngpaw: small gray she-cat

Queens:

Duskfur: pretty gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (mate – Volepelt)

Elders:

Shortwhisker: black she-cat

**Cats Outside of Clans:**

Shadowclaw: small black she-cat, Fang's daughter, whom he named after ShadowClan, where her mother came from. (mother - Cardinalbelly)

Blacksight: long-legged black and gray tom with red tail, Fang's son (mother- Cardinalbelly)

Tony: fat black and white tom, kittypet at Horseplace

Pansy: pretty ginger and white tabby she-cat, Tony's mate, lives at Horseplace

Gracie: deaf white she-kit, Pansy's daughter

Quail: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, Pansy's daughter, wants to be a Clan cat, calls herself Quailfur


	30. Chapter 30

**Whoa, okay, well, chapter 29 it is! Here's…I think it's Ravenpaw this time. Hope you like! By the way, which names do you like:**

**Ravenfeather or Ravenwing**

**Waterpelt or Watertail**

**Shadowstep or Shadowclaw**

**Please tell me in a review or PM. Also, tell if you do or do not care if Cardinalbelly was fatally wounded during the battle. In this chapter she is "Missing in Action", so I will give you a choice…and be serious, I mean, I don't want her to die either, but hey, it happens, right? And ThunderClan is **_**way**_** too big…I know that sounds harsh, but **_**people, people,**_** the ThunderClan of the books has about 10 warriors…mine has about twenty…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fear broke over Ravenpaw in a choking wave at the sight of the three disheveled warriors. She was frozen in place, unable to move forward or run away. Her heart beat off-kilter in her chest as her mind scrambled to take stock of what she saw.

"Scarletspirit!" gasped Firepaw, her voice a mixture of pure horror and unbearable grief. She jerked forward a few steps, paused, and then sprinted the rest of way. Redstorm watched her approach, his eyes red and puffy. A few seconds later, he had collapsed in a trembling heap on the ground. Lionstar was barely standing, his breath coming in tired, ragged gasps. His golden fur was stained with red blood – there was almost none of its usual color left untainted.

Firepaw immediately took hold of Scarletspirit's scruff, beckoning to Owlflight with her tail. He sprang forward, eyes stretched wide with panic, and hesitantly grasped one of Scarletspirit's feet his jaws. Grayfang hurried forward and took the other. Heaving with effort, the three cats lifted the limp red deputy off the ground, carrying her, painstakingly slowly, across the clearing and into the trees. No cat said a word, but Ravenpaw looked anxiously around – Ghostface had fallen unconscious at the foot of the shrub…and Darkfang was gone. Panic swelled in her chest, but she pushed it away – this was no time to worry about that.

It took them until sunset to drag Scarletspirit into the ThunderClan camp. It was eerily silent, and at first Ravenpaw was afraid that not a single cat had returned from the battle. However, as scents reached her nose, she realized that they were all in their dens. The stench of blood ran thickly through the air, along with the heavy smell of herbs.

"Bloomfrost!" cried Ratwhisker, padding in front of Redstorm and Lionstar, who were each stumbling like half-dead foxes who had eaten too much fresh-kill. There was silence for a moment, and it seemed that every cat held it's breath, but then a sleek gray head appeared at the mouth of then medicine den.

"Great StarClan! Lionstar! Scarletspirit!" Bloomfrost fairly screamed. A second silver head whisked out of the shadows, icy blue eyes littering.

"My mother!" Mistystone wailed, leaping out of the den and crossing the camp in three bounds. "Oh please, StarClan, no!"

Her cry roused the rest of the ThunderClan camp – heads began to appear at the mouth of every den, and an anxious murmur swept through the silence. Stripethroat came stumbling from the warrior's den – his fur was striped with wounds as dark as his belly was white, and his eyes were cloudy with sleep.

"Scarletspirit?" he mumbled, tripping over his own feet as he tried to reach his unconscious mother. Leafstep was at his side in a moment, supporting him, though her own pelt was criss-crossed with scratches. It was obvious that no cat had survived the battle without an injury.

"Stay calm, Stripethroat," she was murmuring gently. At the sound of tenderness in her voice, Ravenpaw's heart began to ache, and she glanced desperately around for Grayfang. He was helping Bloomfrost carry Scarletspirit to her den. Ravenpaw rushed over, a purr threatening to explode from her throat. She pressed hard against Grayfang's pelt, nearly toppling him into the mud. He gave a startled grunt and looked down at her, his eyes wide. Ravenpaw gave a tiny nod to say she understood. Her heart filled with warmth as his eyes sparkled, and he gave her a gentle lick between her ears.

"Scarletspirit!" the cry was louder than any, and filled with a piercing agony that Ravenpaw cringed at hearing. "Oh, no, please, Scarletspirit, no!" Sunblaze was limping across the clearing, his head thrown back to the sky, howling like a wounded dog.

Every cat stared at him, horror on his or her faces, each one thinking the same thought. _Is the deputy _really _dead?_

The golden warrior lurched to the medicine den, his amber eyes overflowing with anguish as he tried desperately to push past his daughter, Mistystone, who was guarding the den mouth.

"Not now, father!" Mistystone murmured gently to him, though her own voice quivered. "She needs Bloomfrost now."

Sunblaze stared at her despairingly, his eyes glazed, and then dipped his head and meowed in a choked voice, "Of course." He staggered away again, his tail and whiskers drooping lower than Ravenpaw had even thought possible.

Grayfang was tense beside her as they watched Sunblaze limp back to his den, his flanks heaving. Next came Waterpaw, hurrying to Firepaw's side. His eyes were as wide as river pebbles as he stared at the horrifying scene playing out in the camp. He pressed against his sister, shivering, and meowed quietly, "What in StarClan happened? Where did you all go?"

Firepaw replied just as quietly, "I followed Lionstar. He left about halfway through the battle after he heard that Gingerfoot was dead."

Waterpaw nodded. "Then what? You look like a badger chewed you up and spit you back out!"

"We met with some ShadowClan cats…and a ThunderClan traitor."

Waterpaw bristled, and Ravenpaw stepped quickly to her friend's side. "Darkfang," she murmured, her eyes downcast. Waterpaw gaped at her.

"But he's never done anything suspicious!" the blue apprentice protested, blinking at Firepaw. Ravenpaw snorted.

"You didn't trail him like a cat after prey for moons," she grunted, her tail lashing. Waterpaw swallowed nervously.

"And they did that to you?" he asked, in awe. His eyes were shining. "I wish I could have been there."

"No!" snapped Firepaw, pain in her fiery gaze. "Be quiet, mouse-brain, you have no idea!" Waterpaw jerked back as if struck, fear replacing the excitement behind his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a commotion from the medicine den. All heads turned to Bloomfrost, who had slipped out of the cave and was trotting to speak with Lionstar. The golden warrior had poultices on all of his wounds, and he seemed too tired to speak, but he murmured something to Bloomfrost, and then made his way to the Highledge. The warriors and apprentices of ThunderClan followed him, settling down to listen. There was no need for the customary call – every cat was present.

"I have many announcements to make, not all of them good," Lionstar meowed hoarsely. Every cat waited with baited breath.

"Scarletspirit is alive!" he cried. A collective gasp and sighs of utter relief rose from the crowd. "She was awake for a few moments. But-" Silence again. "She is blind in one eye and will have a very bad, permanent limp. I have suggested that she retire to the elders." **(A/N: Remember in 'Blood Red Dawn' when Scarletspirit kept insisting that she wasn't sure she really wanted to be deputy? She plays a different part in this story later on, without becoming leader…)**

A moan came from somewhere at the edge of the crowd. Fearful whispers followed it. "Then you must name a new deputy!" called Crowtail, his eyes flashing. Lionstar nodded sadly.

"I am afraid I must. But that comes later. First, I have sad news. Ambertail and Gingerfoot are dead! The whereabouts of Darkfang, Ghostface, and Cardinalbelly are unknown. No cat lies unscathed, and we will need many moons to fully recover from this terrible day. I am glad to say that Sootstreak remains a loyal ThunderClan warrior." He gestured at the gray she-cat who stood proudly by her mate, Puddlespots', side.

"I call upon StarClan to witness the banishment of Darkfang and Ghostface, two traitors amongst our Clan!" cried Lionstar suddenly. A hush swept over the cats of ThunderClan. Sootstreak looked taken aback, but she did not object. Ravenpaw growled quietly. They deserved it. "If either warrior is seen on ThunderClan territory, you are required to drive them out at all costs. They are officially enemies to this Clan.

"And now, I shall name the new deputy of ThunderClan." Ravenpaw froze, her eyes locked on Lionstar. He was looking up at the sky, his whiskers drooping. "I say these words over the…" he paused, closing his eyes for a moment. " I say these words over the…the name of Scarletspirit, so that StarClan may hear and approve my choice," he went on cautiously.

No cat stirred in the clearing. Even the kits were silent, their eager eyes watching their leader from the nursery. "Redstorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oooohhh….cliffy! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hooray, chapter 31!!!! There will probably be only a few more chapters, just tying up loose ends. Oh, and here are choices for the title of the next book, Scarlet Sky: Book Four…I want you all to pick ur favorite. Of course, it kind of depends on what the next book ends up being about, but for now…**

**Scarlet Sky, Book Four: The Setting Sun (probably from only Firepaw's p.o.v.)**

**Scarlet Sky, Book Four: Shattered Moon (from Twilightpaw's and Firepaw's p.o.v.'s)**

**Scarlet Sky, Book Four: In Fading Light (from Ravenpaw's and maybe Windfoot's p.o.v.'s)**

**Here's Firepaw.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (TWO MOONS LATER) o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shadows pressed down all around Firepaw as she followed her father across the tree-bridge. It's slick surface felt unsteady beneath her splayed paws, and she clutched it in a fear-induced, vice-like grip.

"Here's a branch, Firepaw, don't trip," murmured Redstorm. The red-furred deputy glanced back at her, amber eyes warm.

"Thanks," she meowed, and passed the information back to Cinderpaw. The gray she-cat had made a good recovery, though she would always have a limp. She had been permitted to rejoin the apprentices, on the condition that she do no full out sprinting or tree climbing for another few moons. Lionstar had even promised to hold her ceremony in a few days. Excitement was spelled out through every move that the she-cat made, and her happiness was contagious.

Ever since the Great Battle two moons ago, ThunderClan had needed every bit of happiness it could get. What with the death of Gingerfoot and Ambertail, Lionstar still wasn't his usual self. Firepaw could only imagine how he must feel, but it still annoyed her that he couldn't be responsible for his Clan.

Redstorm had born the burnt of Clan work for the past few moons, taking on many of the leader responsibilities in Lionstar's frequent absence. He organized all patrols and hunting parties, checked up on all of the apprentices, and directed much of the rebuilding and rehabilitation of the Clan. The battle had never reached the camp, so there was no need for work to be done on the walls or dens, but that didn't mean that ThunderClan didn't need help. Sickness, brought on by infected wounds or weak immune systems, had swept through the camp – Moonblow had suffered from greencough and no cat knew yet if he would recover. Bloomfrost and Mistystone had been worked to the bone, but despite their efforts, Goldbrook's son, Stonekit, had not made it.

Yet, there were good things, to combat all the bad. Twilightkit had been apprenticed to Bluefall. Tallstep, Mothwhisker, and Willowsong had received their warrior names just three days ago. Rabbitpaw had been apprenticed to Ratwhisker after Ambertail's death. Vinetail had given birth to two healthy tom-kits: Gingerkit, in honor of Gingerfoot, and Ashkit. It had brought Lionstar out of his stupor for a few days – he had spent an entire afternoon in the nursery with his daughter. And to top it off, Bloomfrost had pronounced that Leafstep was expecting another litter. It had almost been worth all the hardship to see Stripethroat so full of joy – he had been deeply hurt by his son, Ghostface's, treachery.

Still, through all the good and bad, the lingering shock of Firepaw's talk with Darkfang and their private battle with the ShadowClan cats, remained heavy on her heart. Cardinalbelly was still missing, and neither Darkfang nor Ghostface had been scented on ThunderClan territory since. They had discovered that Dirtleg, one of the ShadowClan cats, was dead, and that Windfoot was the new ShadowClan deputy. All of these things just added weight to Firepaw's shoulders – she had yet to decide if they were good or bad.

Finally, all the ThunderClan cats had crossed the bridge – WindClan was pressing in behind them. Firepaw hurried after her Clan, soft, wet grass springing up under her paws. The stars above her glowed like snowy white speckles on a huge black pelt – she was reminded with a shudder of Darkfang's deep black fur.

"Keep up, Firepaw," rumbled Redstorm's deep murmur. She picked up her pace, descending into the hollow that was already filled with lithe, shimmering shapes. She scented RiverClan – ShadowClan had not arrived yet. A ripple passed down her spine…what if something terrible had happened. Maybe ShadowClan was attacking the camp right now…she shook off the troubling thought and met up with Ravenpaw and Mothwhisker.

"Let's go talk to those RiverClan apprentices," Ravenpaw suggested, gesturing at a circle of apprentices by the edge of the hollow. Cinderpaw was already there, demonstrating a technique that she had come up with while sitting in the elder's den waiting for her leg to heal.

"Cinderpaw!" called Mothwhisker, as the three ThunderClan cats hurried over. "Don't share battle techniques with enemy Clans," the brown she-cat whispered to her friend. Cinderpaw cast her a skeptical glare.

"Don't be so fussy. Its not like I'm showing weakness or anything. Just because you're a warrior now doesn't mean you have to act like you're my mother," Cinderpaw purred playfully, her tail twitching. Mothwhisker opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again, her eyes sparkling.

On of the RiverClan apprentices let out a soft _mrrroow_ of laughter, and introduced herself to the newcomers. "I'm Flowerpaw. This is my sister, Stonepaw, and my cousins, Washpaw and Fastpaw." The RiverClan cats each dipped their heads as their names were called.

"I'm Mothwhisker," Mothwhisker replied. Fastpaw let out a muffled squeak of awe; he looked thrilled to be addressed by a warrior.

"She only became a warrior yesterday," Firepaw announced, giving Mothwhisker a swift flick with her tail. "I'm still trying to make sure her head doesn't get so big it explodes. I'm Firepaw, by the way, and this is Ravenpaw."

The cats suddenly went quiet. Firepaw's pelt prickled. Cinderpaw and her other Clanmates looked confused, but the RiverClan cats were staring at her with a mixture of fear and guarded suspicion.

"Come on, Stonepaw, we should go," whispered Flowerpaw quietly. With a narrow-eyed look at Firepaw, she nudged her sister away and disappeared. Washpaw stared after her, his eyes unreadable. After a second, his gaze locked again with Firepaw's.

"I'm sorry," meowed the small, blue-gray tom. "Flowerpaw's mother is Sandstripe. She hears all sorts of things from Sparrowflight, our medicine cat apprentice, who if I recall has ThunderClan ties, and speaks with your medicine cats. Some cats have…opinions about your Clan, and you two in particular, as well as…Darktooth? Darkfang. That's it. We hear an awful lot about you and your Clanmates." Washpaw was looking her up and down with a calculating gaze.

Ravenpaw bristled. "What sorts of things?" she hissed, her hackles rising. Firepaw rested her tail across her friend's shoulder, begging her to remain silent.

"I'm sure that there are endless rumors about ThunderClan, Washpaw. But _you_ must learn to decide what to believe." Firepaw mewed quietly, meeting his shielded gaze with a level stare of her own. Washpaw's eyes flashed briefly, but he merely dipped his head.

"I understand. There is a large gap between truth and rumor. It looks like the Gathering is beginning – I must rejoin my Clan." Washpaw nodded curtly to her before turning and leading Fastpaw away. Firepaw shook herself vigorously, clearing her head of all dark thoughts, and then whirled around and loped back to where Bentwing, Grayfang, Rowanscar, Tallstep, Waterpaw and Nettlepaw were sitting. Lionstar and Redstorm had already found their places at the Ancient Oak. ShadowClan had still not yet arrived.

"Where are ShadowClan?" called a warrior from the crowd. Tanglestar hissed for silence, and every cat in the clearing obeyed, his or her eyes turning up to the great tree.

"If I may speak first!" called Lionstar, before either of the other leaders managed to open their mouths. Tanglestar gave him a cold glare, but nodded and stepped back.

"ThunderClan has much to tell, some good, some bad. First, we declined to disclose certain information at the last Gathering about our battle with ShadowClan." An interested murmur spread like ripples through the gathered cats. Last Gathering, Lionstar had refused to speak about the battle, though ShadowClan had made it clear that it had happened, and no Clan had lost…or for that matter, won. Firepaw wondered anxiously what her leader would say.

"First, our deputy, Scarletspirit-" a few gasp and scared murmurs swept the hollow – Scarletspirit had been popular with all the clans. "-has retired to the elders because she is now half blind and lame."

The noises that followed were a mix of relief, horror, and disgust. Firepaw's hackles rose as a WindClan apprentice near her mocked a blind eye to his friend. They laughed, hopping in circles on three legs. Firepaw bristled, but resisted the urge to stalk over and give them a good whack.

"Redstorm is the new deputy of ThunderClan," finished Lionstar, his tail gesturing to the huge, muscular red tom at the base of the tree. Redstorm dipped his head, his eyes shining. Murmurs of approval followed Lionstar's words.

"Ambertail and Gingerfoot, two loyal warriors of ThunderClan, were killed during the battle." His next words met with a surprised, fearful silence. _Enemies are meant to be wounded, not killed_. The words from the warrior code rang through Firepaw's head as the image of Gingerfoot lying still at her feet flashed once more through her mind's eyes. The red apprentice shuddered.

"But we have not dwelled on the bad – ThunderClan also has _three _new warriors, and a new apprentice," called Lionstar, emphasizing 'three'. Another ripple of surprise spread from the base of the great tree. Three new warriors mean that ThunderClan was fully recovered from the battle, and already moving ahead. It seemed like WindClan was a little deflated – Firepaw felt warm satisfaction flood her veins.

"Tallstep, Mothwhisker, and Willowsong received their names just a few days ago." The three new warriors rose to their feet, nodding to cats that offered congratulations to the proud ThunderClan siblings.

"ThunderClan has nothing else to say," Lionstar meowed finally, and he stepped back. Tanglestar rose immediately after, shouldering in front of Froststar and opening his mouth. He paused, then turned to face Lionstar.

"You are unaware, then, of ShadowClan's whereabouts." He mewed suspiciously. Lionstar's eyes narrowed, but he replied calmly.

"No."

Tanglestar frowned. "I see. Well, as to that, we haven't got even a whiff of them since a moon or so ago. I wonder what's happened," he meowed, still staring at Lionstar. The golden tom lifted his chin and met Tanglestar's gaze easily, his face expressionless.

"That is curious, indeed. Perhaps you have a cold going around, Tanglestar. I'm sure our medicine cat could supply you with a cure."

Tanglestar bristled. "A cold! It's not that, you mouse-brain! ShadowClan's not where they should be, I say!" His tail was lashing. Froststar was staring at him like he had sprouted wings, her whiskers trembling.

"I'm quite sure that ShadowClan still occupy their territory, Tanglestar. Their scent-markings are fresh as of this morning, I believe. Is that right, Redstorm?" Lionstar asked, a hint of a smile in his voice. Redstorm's whiskers quivered, and he answered, "That's right."

"There. I think you'll find that everything is as it should be, though I haven't a clue why Gravelstar isn't here."

Tanglestar dropped the argument and went on with unimportant information that Firepaw really didn't bother to listen to. When Froststar began and said nothing important as well, Firepaw itched to move. Quietly, her paws like feathers on the grass, she drifted away, sneaking into the bushes without so much as a rustle. No cat saw her leave.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oooooh, what happen next? Say it say it! No! Waaahh! Okay, don't go crazy….yeah. So hope you likea dat one. Nexta onea very gooda.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Coolish next chapter…whoa, chappie 32! Only a few more, a think…here's Firepaw again.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Firepaw slunk through the undergrowth, keeping her belly low to the ground and her paws light, making as little noise as possible. At the back of her head, a little claw of guilt was wedged in her brain, but she ignored it, and focused on the thrill of the moment. As soon as the red-furred apprentice was out of earshot of the cats in the hollow, she straightened and looked around. It was beautifully silent – more so than Firepaw had ever experienced. She took a deep breath of the pure air and exhaled slowly, enjoying her solitude.

"Firepaw?!" came a surprised hiss. Firepaw emitted a small shriek, her heart leaping in her chest, and puffed up to twice her size, her eyes wide.

"Wh-who's there?" she whispered, trembling. She looked around wildly, trying to find the scent but unable to focus on it.

"It's Windfoot, ShadowClan's deputy."

Firepaw froze. Her heart stopped beating rapidly, and a chill swept down her spine. She relaxed, but did not sheathe her claws. Her eyes searched in the undergrowth for Windfoot's silver pelt.

"I know what you are," she meowed coldly," lifting her nose to the air. She saw him in a second, crouched behind a fern a few foxlengths away.

"What are you doing out here?" he hissed. "Isn't there a Gathering going on, or I am I seeing strange moons?"

Firepaw stalked over to him, waving her tail over her head. "I see you, get up," she snarled, narrowing her eyes.

Windfoot rose slowly, his pelt glistening. "I asked what you were doing out here," he meowed quietly.

Firepaw glared at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

Windfoot hesitated, his eyes flickering cautiously. "You first," he murmured, not meeting her sharp gaze.

Firepaw was about to argue, but seeing the careful expression on his face, she thought better of it. "I was bored with the Gathering," she said simply, her tail flicking back and forth.

Windfoot's eyes narrowed.

"Now you," Firepaw prompted, holding his gaze and keeping her face straight. Windfoot hesitated again, but with a resigned sigh, the silver deputy meowed. "I came to seek help for my Clan. ShadowClan…ShadowClan is in trouble."

Firepaw gazed at him warily. "I'm sure that your _Clan_ can help themselves," she mewed quietly.

Windfoot's lip curled. "There is nothing we can do! Clans help each other all the time – Firestar even brought WindClan back to their territory when it could have come to very good use to all of the Clans."

Firepaw gaped at him. "Hr brought WindClan home because it was the right thing to do! Don't forget Windfoot, no ShadowClan blood runs in your veins."

Windfoot seemed not to hear – he turned away and sat down, his back to her. "Twolegs have invaded our forest. They have driven us out of our camp – it seems that the green-pelt place isn't big enough for all of them"

Firepaw eyes opened wide. "You've been driven out of your camp? Like RiverClan was when Hollystar was only an apprentice…but that was only temporary! What will you do?"

Windfoot sighed, casting an over-the-shoulder, blue-eyed glance at her. "If I knew I wouldn't be here."

"Why didn't Gravelstar send a lesser warrior?" Firepaw questioned suddenly.

"Why, do you think I'm not able to bring his message?" Windfoot retorted.

"No, but he's putting you in danger by sending you out alone."

"I'm not alone."

Firepaw frowned. "Sorry? I can't smell anything else-" she stopped as another scent flooded her mouth. Firepaw froze, an icy chill creeping down her spine. "Windfoot, what…"

The silver warrior suddenly turned, his blue eyes huge and sad. "I'm sorry, Firepaw," meowed Windfoot hoarsely, "they put me up to it. They were going to kill Twilightpaw, I'm sorry-" He was cut off as another cat stepped out of the undergrowth. The scent that Firepaw had so blatantly ignored when she had first come into the trees no washed over her in a nauseating wave.

"Well, well, well. Firepaw. We meet again," came the cat's drawling, icy hiss. He took a step toward her, his bright blue eyes shining with a hungry, eager look.

Firepaw met his gaze, trying to quell the fear that was swelling in her chest, to no avail. She meowed quietly, with a quiver in her voice…

"Darkfang."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay should that be the end of Book Three, or do you all want another chappie before Book Four…I could have one, but this does seem like an appropriate place to end…muahahahaha!!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

Wow, so I decided to end Book Three there. Good ending, huh? Looks like the title of the next book is **Scarlet Sky, Book Four: Shattered Moon**. It will be from two main points of view: Fire(?) and Twilightpaw, with some from Raven(?) and Windfoot. Might be the last book….

Two things:

**I NEED A CO-AUTHOR!!!!** I was miserably slow with my updates for this book (my sincerest apologies), and I would like some fresh ideas. If you are interested, PM me or review this chappie, and I will ask you to write me a sample paragraph of how you would start the first chapter of the next book. Yes, it will be like auditions. Yes, it's kind of, you know…but, well, I love these stories, and I want someone who will really put energy in to them to help me write them.

Firepaw and Ravenpaw's WARRIOR NAMES!!! Woo-hoo! Three seasons pass between this book and the next, and in the course of that time, here is what happens (a lot, I might add):

Firepaw, Waterpaw, Ravenpaw, Shadowpaw, and Cinderpaw get their warriors names. Here they are (the moment you've all been waiting for):

**Firefall** (I just liked the sound of this one, and it's pretty original, and I couldn't name her Fireheart, could I now?)

**Waterwhisker** (Plain but I like the alliteration, same as Firefall. And I also couldn't name him Waterwing, cuz of the first book.)

**Ravenfeather** (I like it, and I wuz goin to name her Ravenwing, but Ravenfeather was prettier and I thought fit her better. A lot of people also wanted Ravenflight, but it sounded…I dunno, dark…)

**Shadowclaw** (Nothin' special, but then again, not everyone gets an awesome name all the time.)

**Cinderstep **(This Cinderpaw is not necessarily an exact reincarnation of Cinderpelt the medicine cat, so I took the liberty of giving her a nice, original name that I think fits her quite well anyway.)

So that's the warrior names, but that's not all:

---

Mirepaw is apprenticed to Sootstreak, but Snakefang has officially decided to stay in the nursery and give up her life as a warrior...for eva'.

---

Snowpaw, Sandpaw, and Cavepaw, Goldbrook's second litter, are apprenticed to Lionstar, Redstorm and Eagletalon. Goldbrook leaves the nursery and goes back to warrior duties, though no one expects it to be for long.

---

Leafstep and Stripethroat's second litter is born (hooray!) and they are named: Whitekit and (wait for it) Turtlekit! Awwwww!! Ain't that just the sweetest thang!

---

Moonblow and Fadedpelt join StarClan (sob).

---

Cinderstep is expecting Eagletalon's kits! Yippeee!

----

And!!! Here is the list of cats that die (sniffle, sob): many become fatally ill with whitecough, which spreads throughout all of the Clans in winter.

**Cardinalbelly** (she actually doesn't die from white cough, she is found dead, no doubt murdered my Darkfang and his gang of rogues, outside WindClan territory).

**Rowanscar** (he is actually killed by a fox, sadly)

**Spruceleaf **(she died soon after her mate, and she knew that she would see him in StarClan when he died cuz she could feel herself getting the cough, so she wasn't ever sad, really)

**Ghostface** (once again, he actually **didn't die**, he is part of Darkfang's gang, not ThunderClan anymore, and his mate is Quailfur, once a kittypet…coolish)

**Tallstep **(insanely sad, yes, but well…he doesn't ever play a major part in this story. He died of whitecough)

**Dovewing** (I know! But she was getting really old, and the white cough was pretty bad with her. Very sad….)

**Bearclaw** (This one makes me very sad because I really liked the BearclawxVinetail pairing, but he was alive when his kits were born and he helped name them and stuff, and as it turns out, Vinetail was really sick too, and Bloomfrost only had one more stalk of catmint, so he let Bloomfrost give it to Vinetail, and so let himself die. Very noble.)

**All right, there's not much else…Tell me if you mind if Shadowclaw dies, too…**

Remember, if you want to be a co-author…


End file.
